Nakayama
by TheWritingInsomniac
Summary: After saving Naruto, Satsuki Nakayama is thrown into a situation by the Hokage, a one month trial with Naruto as her ward, the small blond eventually warms her heart and becomes Naruto Nakayama after Satsuki adopts him.
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Satsuki walked down the street towards her home, today had been her last mission in Anbu, at age twenty two, she had retired.

She walked with a calm yet cold aura, ninja and civillian alike avoided her, but she didn't care, she preferred that anyways.

She had cold red eyes, tan skin, and long ash blond hair, she wore a dark brown sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black leggings and boots, on her right shoulder was a leaf tattoo, a reminder of her days in the Anbu.

The woman sighed and continued walking, the tattoo always put her in a fowl mood, "DEMON BRAT!"

Satsuki looked around, 'What was that?'

She found the source of the yell in a dark abandoned alley where three, obviously, drunk men surrounded a small blond haired boy, she recognized him as Naruto Uzamaki.

She walked inside, feeling something pulling at her to help the poor boy, he really didn't deserve this.

"Leave him alone," the men jumped at cold tone she used, the leader of the three, scowled at her, "How can you protect this brat? Don't you know who he is?"

Satsuki scrunched her nose in disgust, the alcohol reeking from his breath was enough to make her puke, "I said, leave him alone," she repeated.

One of three men spotted her tattoo and his eyes widened, "Let's get out of here!" He yelled and ran away, the other man following, the ring leader remained before glaring at her again and leaving.

Satsuki looked down at the poor boy and crouched down in front of him scanning over him, he was bruised and bloody, and held his one arm gingerly, she lightly touched it and earned a hiss of pain from the blond, 'They must've sprained it,' she thinks before standing back up.

Satsuki holds her hand out to him, "I'll take you back to my place to clean you up," she explains, the boy looks at her, confusion evident in his blue eyes before he finally grabbed her hand, Satsuki shunshinned them into her apartment, "Sit," the boy climbed on her counter and sat down, 'He's really quiet, I heard he was a loud mouth brat,' she thinks glancing behind her at the small boy watching her.

Satsuki took out a first aid kit and placed it beside the boy before she grabbed disinfectant and bandages out of it, and quickly delt with the scratches and any bleeding wounds.

When she finished she gently grabbed his sprained arm with one hand as her other lit up as a gentle green chakra surrounded it before she healed it.

"There," she whispers as shs finishes, almost smiling when she sees the expression of awe in his eyes.

"So, where do you live then?" She asks after putting everything back, "I used to live in an orphanage, but they kicked me out, then when I was heading to see Jiji those men cornered me! But then you showed up and scared them!" Naruto says.

Satsuki sighs, "Who's Jiji anyways?" she asks.

"Oh, um you probably call him Hokage-sama," he says quietly, a bit shyly.

Satsuki raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, "Let's go to the Hokage Tower then," she says.

Naruto hops off the counter and eagerly grabs her hand, "Can we teleport again?"

Satsuki looks away from the big pleading blue eyes and nods before they shunshin again, appearing outside the tower.

"Satsuki, I didn't expect to see you so soon," the secretary says at the desk, though she was glaring at Naruto as she spoke.

"I'm here to talk to Hokage-Sama, is he in a meeting?" Satsuki asks.

"No, he's free," the secretary says curtly, "Thank you," Satsuki says walking away, Naruto stuck his tongue out at the secretary as they walked passed.

Hiruzen looked up at the door when he heard a knock, smiling to himself he put his pen down and momentarily forgot about his paperwork, "Come in," he says politely.

Satsuki walks into the office, Naruto behind her, still holding her hand, "Hokage-Sama," Satsuki says with a formal bow of the head, "JIJI!" Naruto yells before running around the desk and jumping into his lap, "Naruto-kun," Hiruzen says with a smile.

Turning back to Satsuki, Hiruzen smiles warmly, "Satsuki-chan," the woman's eye twitches, 'He really loves to push my buttons doesn't he?' It was well known that Satsuki hated honorifics, but Hiruzen ignored that, "What brings you here?"

"I saved Naruto from a couple drunks and healed him before bringing him to the Hokage Tower, apparently he was kicked out of the orphanage," Satsuki says.

Hiruzen sighs, "Satsuki scared them away so easily! And then she teleported, and then used this green chakra to heal my arm, and then teleported me here again! She even made the secretary back off!" Naruto says happily and in awe of the ex-Anbu.

"I see," Hiruzen says, befor a light bulb goes off in his head, "Naruto-kun, can you wait outside the room for a few minutes?" he asks.

Naruto nods and leaves the room, "Satsuki, I have a proposition for you, since you will have so much free time on your hands, and Naruto needs a place to stay, why don't you take him in?" Hiruzen suggests.

Satsuki shakes her head, "No, I don't belive I'm fit to take care of him," the blond states, "But Naruto-kun really likes you! He's already attached."

"I only met him less than an hour ago Hiruzen! He can't be that attached."

"But he is Satsuki, you showed him kindness, something that's foreign to him, something few have shown him, I was planning on giving him an apartment when he started in the academy, but I think this is for the best, besides, he can help you! What were you planning on doing after you quit Anbu? You never told me," Hiruzrn says.

"I plan to work at the hospital, since Tsunade Senju had once taught me, I think the medical skills I have will be very useful," Satsuki explains, "And if I take this job, I will eventually work very long hours, so if I do take Naruto in, he'll be left alone."

"Then take him with you, I'm sure your boss won't mind," Hiruzen says, "In fact, how about this, a one month trial, and at the end, you can decide whether or not to take him in permanently."

Satsuki thinks for a moment, 'It would be nice to have someone around, and he's a pretty cute kid,' she sighs, "Alright."

The door opens with a bang as Naruto tackles her in a hug from behind wrapping his arms around her shoulders and legs around her waist, "Yeah! Thank you so much Satsi-nee! You won't regret this!"

 ** _End of Prologue_**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Week** **One**

Satsuki glanced over at Naruto, the boy was currently watching her cook breakfast for them, he had been silently observing her all morning, still on a high of her taking him in, even if it might possibly be for only one month.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Yeah! Thank you so much Satsi-nee! You won't regret this!" Naruto yells happily as he tightens his hold on her, for a five year old, he had a very strong grip._

 _Hiruzen_ _chuckles warmly at the sight, "It seems you have your hands full with this one Satsuki-chan, good luck," the old man says._

 _Satsuki_ _sighs, "Alright, lets head back to my place," Naruto smiles even wider, "Can we jump from roof to roof? And can I stay on your back? It'll be really fun!" Naruto says happily._

 _Satsuki_ _glances to her right, Naruto's smile was bright and glowing, just like his face, "Alright," she says, Naruto tightens his hold on her happily as she shunshins onto a nearby roof and Satsuki begins their treck home, carrying a very happy five year old on her back, 'Is he part anaconda or something? I can hardly breath,' Satsuki thinks._

 _She_ _finally arrives at her apartment building and jumps up to one of her windows, leading into the guest bedroom, Naruto's new room, that was completely empty, other than a small bed, a side table, a dresser, and a lamp._

 _She_ _opens the door and hops inside, Naruto lets go and slips off her back to jump onto the bed, "Let me get you some covers so you don't get cold," Satsuki says before leaving the room._

 _Satsuki_ _pulls the extra sheets out of the closet and closes the door, "You can come out of the shadows," she states._

 _Glancing_ _to her right she sees an Anbu come forward, holding a small box, "What's that?" she asks._

 _"It's Naruto Uzamaki's things, Hokage-Sama requested I bring you them," the Anbu states before giving her the box and disappearing._

 _Inside_ _was another set of clothes, a pair of goggles, and a picture recently taken of Naruto and the Third Hokage._

 _Satsuki walks back into Naruto's room and places the box on his dresser, she notices he was already sleeping, snoring quite loudly to._ _Satsuki smirks slightly, it's very soft almost a smile, but its barely there, she walks over and places a blanket on him, tucking him in._

 _Satsuki_ _walks out of the room, closing the door carefully so it doesn't make a sound, and heads to her own room._

 ** _End of_** ** _Flashback_**

Satsuki turns her attention back to the breakfast she was making, "You like eggs kid?" she asks.

"Yeah," Naruto answers, "Good," She places the scrambled eggs and a few slices of bacon on a plate, she walks over to Naruto and places it in front of him, "Eat up, we have a busy day."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asks curiously.

"First were going to get you some new clothes, and other necessities you'll need, you got basically nothing, second we're going to the library, I need to grab a few scrolls and fill out an application for the hospital, while were there you can get a few books or something else you might want," Satsuki explains, she wasn't used to talking so much, she never really had anyone to talk to.

"Okay!" Naruto says brightly, "I'm gonna get some scrolls so I can become an awesome ninja! I'll be Hokage one day," Naruto states.

Satsuki smirks, "Your quite the dreamer aren't you?" she asks, "If your gonna be Hokage, you should start on chakra control lessons then, I'll also have to get you prepared for the academy won't I?"

"You'll train me?!!" Naruto asks, eyes shining in his eyes, like he plucked them straight out of the sky.

Satsuki nods, "Sure kid, only when I have time though, if I get this job at the hospital we'll both be spending a lot of time there."

"I know! I heard you and Jiji talking last night!" Naruto says, he stands up and places his empty plate on the counter, "I'm gonna get changed now!" he announces before running down the hall towards his room, Satsuki hears a crash and a thud, "I'm okay!" she hears the boy yell before his door opening and being closed loudly.

Satsuki chuckles lowly, _'He's a cute kid, I'll give him that,'_ she thinks, it's been awhile since she laughed.

The two walked towards the library, Naruto holding onto her hand, they had finished shopping, which took around an hour and a half, it was now two o'clock, they woke up late, and Satsuki wanted to hand her application in as soon as possible, she was sure she'd get the job, but there was still that anxious feeling, one she hadn't had since she first joined Anbu and went on her first mission.

They walked inside and were greeted by a woman at the front desk, "Welcome!" she said cheerfully, but her eyes were narrowed at Naruto.

Satsuki hurried them along, "Go and look around," Satsuki says before going down an aisle and looking at a few books in it.

Naruto smiles when he sees an aisle for academy students, when he turns six in a few months, he'd be old enough to attend the academy, and hopefully, Satsuki would be taking him to the entrance ceremony.

Naruto finds a scroll on chakra control and reaches up to it, he grabs it at the same time another hand does, a pale one, he looks to his right to see a boy glaring at him, he looked to be his age, a few months older than him, he had black spiky hair and matching eyes, pale skin, and wore black clothes, "Let go of the scroll," he spoke arrogantly too.

Naruto frowns, "I saw it first!" the blond says before attempting to pull it out of the others hand, but the boy had a strong grip.

"Look blondie, I saw it first, and I grabbed it first, let. go." the raven haired boy states coldly.

Lightning appears between the two as they glare heatedly at each other, _'I hate this guy,'_ the boys think.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke, the name of the dark haired boy, tenses at hearing his older brothers voice, "Aniki!" he says happily, before pouting at the other boy, "Tell him to let go of the scroll," he says pointing at Naruto with his other hand.

Naruto's eyes widen, "No way! I spotted it first!" he says looking at the newcomer.

He had long black hair in a low ponytail and black eyes and pale skin, unlike Sasuke, he had two lines running down his face, "Sorry about my brother," he says reaching up to the shelf and pulling down another copy of the same scroll, "It seems he hadn't seen this one."

Sasuke blushes in embarrassment and snatches the scroll from Itachi's hand, he was in a hurry when he saw the blond boy grab the scroll, he hadn't thought to look for another one.

Naruto smiles sheepishly, "I guess I should've seen that one to, sorry about that, my name is Naruto!"

"I'm Itachi, and this is Sasuke, good luck Naruto, come Sasuke, mother's expecting us home soon," the elder brother says before the two leave.

Naruto smiles giddily down at the scroll before leaving the aisle in search of Satsuki.

He found her sitting at a table near the aisle she had originally gone down when they arrived, filling out the application she was talking about.

"I found a chakra control scroll for beginners!" Naruto says happily.

Satsuki looks up and nods, "That's good Naruto, I'm almost finished, why don't you start reading the scroll?"

Naruto nods eagerly and does as she says, he couldn't wait to start his ninja training!

Naruto sits in the waiting room, Satsuki had handed in her application a few minutes ago, she was talking with one of the receptionists, the small boy was currently reading his scroll eager to learn about chakra.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in here?" one of the nurses ask, glaring at him, "Don't worry, he's with the blond lady talking to Ame," another nurse says before the two walk away, Naruto ignores them, used to all the whispers and glares.

"Naruto," the blond looks up and sees Satsuki, "Let's go, I'll hear back from them in a few days, let's get some lunch," she says.

Naruto hands her the scroll, which she puts in the bag she had been carrying all morning which held the scrolls, and used to hold her application, he grabs her hand when she finishes and they leave the hospital together.

 **Week Two**

Satsuki reads the letter with a small, very small smile on her face, "What is it?" Naruto asks from across the table, yesterday marked the end of the first week of the trial, the last five days had consisted of them going to the hospital as Satsuki had gone through a trial and had gotten a full tour of the hospital.

"I just got a letter from Lina, I got the job, I'll be starting in three days, until then I can help you with chakra control," Satsuki explains.

Naruto smiles brightly, "Yay!" Satsuki wasn't sure if he was happy about her getting the job, or about training, but she was gonna go with both.

"Can we start now?" Naruto asks, Satsuki nods, "Sure, I haven't trained in awhile, I may not be a ninja but I can't allow myself to become rusty," she says with a smirk.

Naruto watches Satsuki walk up the tree without using any hands, just her feet, "This is a little too advanced for a five year old, but I can sense you have rather large reserves for your age, so I think you can handle this, the key to walking up the tree is to find the right amount of chakra to use, to much the bark will break, to little you'll slip and fall off, but before we begin, your going to recite to me, what chakra is and how to use it," Satsuki states.

Naruto mainly recites the basic definition of chakra, stumbling a few times along the way, before Satsuki is satisfied, "Alright, send a precise amount of chakra straight to the soles of your feet, and try running up the tree, if you don't get it right the first few times, don't get angry, it takes practice," Satsuki says.

Naruto nods and sends chakra to his feet before running at the tree, he falls down after a few steps, "To little, send more this time," Satsuki instructs, _'At times like this the Byakugan would be very useful, I might need to call in a few favors if I'm gonna train him,'_ Satsuki thinks to herself.

She hears the wood crack and chuckles seeing Naruto had landed on his head, he quickly stands up and runs at it again, _'His determination will definitely take him far'_ Three days later the two hold hands as they walk towards the hospital, Satsuki quickly learned that he would do so at every chance, when she asked him why, he replied with a wide smile and said, "Your hand is warm and comforting, and everytime I hold it it reminds me of when you saved me!" she nearly melted at his words, she knew by the end of this month that Naruto would be her adopted little brother, as he had already taken to calling her Satsi-nee, which warmed her heart everytime she heard him say it.

When they arrived, Ame the receptionist greeted them cheerfully, she still seemed a bit wary of Naruto, though she had gotten used to him as he had sat with her throughout Satsuki's trial and tour, occasionally asking her questions about his scroll, he's very endearing with his large blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Ame!" Naruto says cheerfully, the nurse waves back, "Satsuki, Naruto," the nurse says, finding herself smiling, Naruto's own happy smile was to contagious for his own good.

"Satsuki, Naruto-kun," Lina calls as she walks over to them, she was the head doctor of the hospital, at thirty-two years old she used to be a Jounin before retiring and becoming a doctor, having also learned from Tsunade, "Follow me to your office," the woman says kindly.

Lina has warm brown eyes and tan skin, her hair was a shade lighter than her eyes and was always held up in a loose yet professional bun, two curled strands framed her face along with straight cut bangs across her forehead, she wore her medical coat and a long sleeved black shirt and pants, and black sandals, her hands were in her pockets as she casually talked to Satsuki and Naruto.

"We even set up a small corner for you Naruto," Lina says with a kind smile, she was one of the few people who didn't hate Naruto, she didn't believe him to be a demon, she knew that the Nine Tails was sealed inside him, but that didn't make him it.

The office was small and cozy, with Satsuki's desk in the right corner, in front of it two chairs, a few feet away to the left was Naruto's corner, a small two people couch with a side table on each side, and a small book shelf with books and scrolls on it.

The floor was a dark wooden color and the walls were a light cream, posters that would be found in any doctors office decorated the office, this would be where Satsuki would talk with the parents and or patients and do her work.

"Depending on the patient, Mae, your assistant, will tell you which room you'll go for the check up after she finishes her own checkup on them, routine things," Lina explains, "Sometimes you'll be called for emergencies, Mae will be here soon to meet you, your schedule is on your desk, lunch is at two for you, ask me if you need anything," Lina says before waving and leaving.

"I like Lina-nee a lot," Naruto says, Satsuki softly smirks, "Yeah, me to, Lina is a very kind woman."

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door, "Come in," Satsuki says.

The door opens and a petite girl, who looked to be nineteen walks in, she wore a nurses uniform and had short black hair and wore glasses over her dark green eyes, she had tannish skin, and smiled shyly at Satsuki, "I'm Mae, your new assistant, it's a pleasure to meet you Nakayama-san," the young girl says with a bow of respect.

"No need for such formalities, just call me Satsuki, and this is Naruto, my ward," Satsuki explains.

"Alright Satsuki, and Naruro-kun, it's a pleasure to meet both of you," she says.

"Well then Mae, I guess we have a few things to talk about then," Satsuki says taking a seat at her desk, Mae nods and takes the seat across from her, "Yes, you have two appointments today," Mae glances at the clock seeing its only ten, "The first at one, it's just a routine check-up, and then another one at four, a mother is taking her sick son in," Mae explains, "So far it seems like he might have bronchitis from the looks of the symptons she had listed."

"Right, thanke Mae, it seems I have a few hours to get settled in then," Satsuki says looking at her schedule.

 **Week Three** Naruto sighs, with Satsuki's new schedule she's been really busy, though they have managed to squeeze some training in, she has Sunday's and Tuesday's off, and small shifts on Wednesday's, giving them time to bond and train.

Satsuki was currently with a patient, he heard a knock at the door and sensed Mae's familiar chakra signature behind it, beside her was a smaller unfamiliar one, Naruto smiles brightly, "Come in!" Satsuki had been helping him work on recognizing chakra signatures.

The door opens and Mae walks inside beside her a small boy, he looked to be a year older than himself with black scruffy hair, tannish skin, dark green eyes, and glasses, he looked like Mae's mini me.

"This is my younger brother Hiro, I hope you to get along, I had to bring him in today, he's a first year at the academy, he can tell you about it," Mae says with a smile, "I have to go now," she says before leaving.

"Hi Hiro! My name is Naruto," the blond says happily.

Hiro nods, his eyes narrowing as he watches Naruto with a calculating stare, before they soften, seeing the younger boy was harmless he smiled and waved back, "What are you reading?" Hiro asks.

"Ninja Hero! Kota Kino's Adevntures!" Naruto says cheerfilly showing him the small comic book, "Oh! I heard my classmates say it was really good! Is that the first book?" Hiro asks.

"Second, first is on the shelf," Naruto says patting the seat beside him as he moves over making room for the older boy, who grins and grabs the book off the shelf before plopping on the couch beside him.

Mae and Satsuki walk into Satsuki's office, they had gotten back from an emergency surgery, a squad of Anbu had come back from a mission critically injured, they had to heal them, Satsuki had started teaching Mae her healing techniques, the dark haired girl was a natural in medical Jutsu having come from a small ninja family.

They find Naruto and Hiro absorbed in the comic books the blond had recently started reading, they were completely unrealistic, none of the Jutsu were real and it was very exaggerated, and Satsuki thought the series was crap, but Naruto loved it.

"Lunch is in a few minutes," Satsuki says smirking, Mae was smiling, amusement evident in her eyes, from beside her.

As expected they were ignored, "I'll get our lunches," Mae says before leaving.

Satsuki chuckles and moves to her desk and sits down, reading some papers laying on it.

 **Week Four**

Naruto was nervous, it was the final week of the trial, he wasn't sure whether Satsi-nee was gonna adopt him or not, he really loved living with her and didn't want to lose her!

Satsuki glanced over at Naruto, he had been staring at the same page of his scroll for about five minutes now, he was obviously worried about something, and she knew exactly what it was, it was the last week of the trial, and he was worried she wouldn't permanently take him in.

Hiro poked Naruto's shoulder, "Are you okay?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, and gave the older boy a less than convincing smile, "Y-Yeah," the boy narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless, Naruto sighs, glad he didn't push him any further.

Naruto and Hiro became fast friends, they talk about everything, except Naruto hadn't told him about his temporary arrangement with Satsuki, and hoped he never had to, and that it would be permanent.

"I'll be back, I have an appointment," Satsuki says as Naruto realizes Mae was standing at the door, they two woman left and Hiro immediately began his interrogation, "What's wrong?" he demands.

Naruto sighs, realizing he should just tell the truth, "Satsi-nee has taken me in for a month, this is the last week of the trial, I'm scared she won't let me stay with her," Naruto admits.

Hiro snorts, "Your as dense as a brick, Satsuki isn't gonna throw you out, trust me when I say that she'll defintely adopt you," Hiro states.

Naruto smiles, feeling better he had finally told him, whenever Hiro says things like this, he's always right, the six year old is quite intelligent and observant for his age, "Thanks Hiro!"

"No problem, now down to buisness, next week Ninja Hero! Kota Kino's Adventure book five is coming out!" Hiro announces excitedly.

Naruto's eyes widen as he smiles brightly, "Really!?! I can't wait! The cliff hanger is killing me! Did he kill Juno or not!?!"

"I know right!!" Hiro says before they begin another conversation on the addicting fantasy action comic.

It was the final day of the trial and Satsuki was leading him towards Jiji's office, Naruto felt nervous, before Hiro's words flooded into his mind and he smiled determinedly.

They walked inside, after Hiruzen welcomed them inside, and took the seat across from Hiruzen, Satsuki pulled a few papers out of her bag and placed them on the desk, she handed Naruto a pen, "Sign here and here," the blond does as she says and Satsuki passes it to Hiruzen who signs his name on the final page, "Naruto," the blond gulps, "Yes?"

"Your name is officially Naruto Nakayama, congratulations," Hiruzen says with a warm smile.

Satsuki and Hiruzen chuckle, "It seems he's frozen in happiness," the Third Hokage says.

Naruto had indeed froze, but the happiness in his eyes was there.

Satsuki reached a hand out and wrapped it around Naruto's, it seemed to work because as soon as she did Naruto tackled her, throwing the chair off balance and sending it the ground, Satsuki gasped as she felt the air knocked out of her before she smiles softly and wraps her arms around Naruto and hugs him back, "Thank you so much," her eyes widen when she feels tears soak through her shirt, before tears of her own appear at the corner of her eyes, "Your welcome kid," she whispers.

Naruto eventually let go and they thank Hiruzen before heading home, they walk inside and find Lina, Mae, and Hiro waiting for them, fresh dinner was being made and the place was decorated, but what made the tears come back was the banner hanging up that said...

"Welcome home Naruto."

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading my fanfiction, this is my first official one I have posted, if you enjoy my story, review, favorite, and like, I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and followed my story, this chapter covered the entirety of the one month trial, it may feel rushed but I have a problem with pacing, as for a posting schedule, I have none, I write when I am inspired, so until next chapter, good bye!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.** **Chapter Two**

Naruto held onto Satsuki's hand as they walked towards the academy, it was Naruto's first day, "Are you excited?" Satsuki asks, but she already knew he was, it'd be impossible not to tell with the blindingly bright smile plastered on the small boys face.

"Yup! I'm gonna make so many friends and I'm also gonna be top of my class! Nobody can stop me!" Naruto announces loudly.

Satsuki smirks, "Good for you kid, don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't be."

Naruto nods, still smiling that impossibly bright smile, "Because only I can decide that!" he says.

"Exactly," Satsuki nods approvingly, "We're almost there, try not to start any fights alright?" she asks.

"I'm gonna be top of my class and Hokage one day! I can't start any fights!" Naruto states.

Satsuki smiles, "Good," they walk the rest of the way in silence, Satsuki had the day off, it was the beginning of July when she first started her one month trial, then a few months later Naruto's sixth birthday, and now it was May(1) the beginning of the academy year.

During the time between Naruto finally being adopted and now, the two had formed a tight bond, Naruto loved Satsuki like an older sister and mother figure and in turn Satsuki thought of Naruto like a younger brother, almost like a son.

"Have a good time Naruto," Satsuki says waving to the boy who happily waved goodbye before entering the building.

"She's the one who adopted the monster? What is she thinking?" One woman asks, talking to another, "I don't know, but my son better stay away from them, he's a monster!"

Satsuki ignores them, they were just gossipers, and if they tried to hurt Naruto in anyway, especially like forbidding their children from talking to him, she'd get angry, he didn't deserve that.

(Line Break)

Naruto takes his seat, looking around the room happily, he noticed they were early, only a few students were there, Sasuke, the kid he met in the library, a boy with a pineapple shaped head, a chubby boy who sat beside him, there was a pretty girl with blond hair, another girl sitting in the back with bluish black hair, there was a boy with a brown hair and wolf like features, and a tattoo on each cheek, and another boy sitting in the back wearing glases and a high collared coat, and the last one he could see was a girl wirh pink hair hiding in a corner seat, obviously scared and shy.

Naruto turned his attention to the front of the room, he sat in the middle row, an empty seat in the middle of his shared desk, Sasuke sat on the other side of the empty seat, staring out the window and ignoring eveyone.

The room was awkwardly silent, that was until the blond girl broke it, she stood up and walked towards Naruto and Sasuke, making the blond anxious, he had never talked to a girl before, "Hi! My name is Ino Yamanaka," the girl says cheerfully.

Naruto smiles back, a bit shaky, "I'm Naruto Nakayama!" He says cheerfully.

The girl frowns, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him," she states placing her hands on her hips, motioning to Sasuke with her head, Naruto frowns, saddened by the idea she didn't want to talk to him, the girl, however, notices this and Ino frowns slightly, _'I guess I can get to know him to, it won't hurt me any,'_ she thinks before smiling brightly at Naruto again, "It's nice to meet you Naruto," she says.

Like a lamp flickering to life after being plugged in Naruro lightens up instantly, "Wanna sit next to me?" Naruto asks, motioning to the seat between him and Sasuke, Ino nods and takes the seat, "Do you like comic books?" Naruto asks.

(Line Break!)

The Chunin standing in front of them was their new academy teacher, she had short brown hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin, "My name is Rin, I'm going to be your academy teacher for the first three years," she anounces, "The first year is always the easiest, this year we will be going over simple skills, basic arithmetic, grammar, spelling, and reading comprehension. You'll be doing a bit of this every year but this year it will be the main focus," she says, "Does everyone understand?"

A series of affirmatives were heard, "Good, todays an introduction to the academy, you won't be doing much today, so don't worry, but that doesn't mean the rest of the year won't be difficult," Rin states, "Now, I'm going to pass out one of the workbooks we'll be working with this year so you can get an idea of what we'll be doing."

Naruto sighs in relief when the bell rings, it was lunch time! Something he was very excited about! Naruto stood up, "Wanna eat lunch with me Ino?" he asks.

Ino nods, "Sure, can Shikamaru and Choji join us?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Naruto agrees excitedly, _'I can't belive I'm making so many friends today!'_

Shikamaru and Choji turn out to be the two kids he saw earlier that day, Shikamaru is really lazy and likes to nap and watch the clouds, he and Choji are best friends. Choji is kind and big hearted, and big boned, fat is a taboo word, Shikamaru seemed very wary when he warned him, he also has the best snacks, and shared some with all three of them!

Ino explained that she has always been friends with them, their parents were on a team, and its also a tradition, meaning that they would be placed on a team when they graduate.

Naruto was a bit saddened at not being able to be on the same team as them, but understood, the three were currently sitting under a tree outside in the yard eating.

"So Naruto, what do you do for fun?" Ino asks.

"I read my comic books with my friend Hiro, I also like to train with Satsi-nee, and sometimes when she has the time we go and get ramen!" Naruto says happily.

"Satsi-nee?" Choji asks confused.

"Satsuki, she's my guardian, I call her Satsi-nee because she's like a older sister to me," Naruto explains.

"Hm, Satsuki Nakayama, she retired more than half a year ago right?" Shikamaru asks, Naruto nods, "Yup! Jiji had her take me in for a one month trial and at the end she adopted me! I'm still excited about it," Naruto says with a bright smile.

"That's so cool, I'm happy for you Naruto," Ino says with a smile.

Naruto feels his face heat up a bit, "Thanks Ino!"

Shikamaru and Choji share a look, before looking back at the two blonds who were smiling at each other.

From a few feet away, a small blue haired girl watches from behind a tree, poking her fingers together shyly, _'Naruto,'_ she thinks.

(Line break)

A few weeks into the start of the academy, Ino introduces a fifth person to their circle of friends, Sakura Haruno.

"My name is Naruto Nakayama," the blond says, feeling happiness over flow inside whenever he says his new last name, it makes him so happy and reminds him of Satsuki everytime he says it.

The girl smiles at him shyly and nods, "I'm Sakura Haruno," she says.

"He's Shikamaru and that's Choji," Ino introduces them, pointing to each boy as she says their names.

"Hi," Shikamaru says before yawning as Choji waves to her and offers her a chip, which she declines with a no thank you.

Sakura seemlessly fits into the group, like she always belonged there, though beneath the surface a rivalry begins, as both Ino and Sakura begin to crush on Sasuke.

(Line Break)

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto says waving at his and Ino's seatmate, well Ino used to sit with them, she now sits with Sakura fending off the pink haired girls bullies, "What's up?"

Naruto and Sasuke were somewhat friends, Sasuke was kinda moody, especially on days when his brother wouldn't train him, as the boy had once told Naruto when the blond asked why he was so moody.

Naruto often invited Sasuke to lunch, but the black haired boy denied his invitations, mainly because of Ino and Sakura, he wasn't a fan of the female population.

There was also something else Naruto noticed after the first few weeks, more like Shikamaru noticed and told him after school one day, "Naruto, our classmate Hinata Hyuga wants to be your friend."

And Shikamaru was right, that had been the case, but she was kinda weird and quiet, with freaky eyes, and she blushed and fainted a lot, but Naruto liked her, she was nice to him and offered to help him with things he didn't understand.

Then one day, "You don't remember me do you?" Hinata asks, they were walking back from the academy, Naruto was heading towards his apartment, the Hyuga compound was that way to so Hinata joined him, a few feet behind was Hinata's caretaker Kō, who was always there to pick her up.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Naruto asks, confused by her question.

"You saved me from bullies two years ago, they had beaten me up b-because of an accident," Hinata explains shyly with a blush on her face, the girl used to stutter up a storm when she spoke, but with the combined efforts of Sakura and Ino, they had broken her out of her shell, and she rarely ever stuttered, unless she was very embarrassed or anxious.

"Oh right!" Naruto says, "I chased them away, I had no idea it was you Hinata!"

Hinata giggles, "I had thought as much as you didn't seem to recohnize me when we first spoke, I'm really glad your my friend Naruto, I really admire your determination," she says poking her fingers together.

"Thanks Hinata, your a really good friend to!" Naruto says smiling happily.

They walk in a comfortable silence before Naruto splits off from the two Hyuga's, his apartment building to the right as Kō and Hinata continued walking towards their home.

Satsuki looked up when she heard the door open, "How was the academy?" she asks, she was reading some medical files, today was her day off but she still had a bit of work to do, and it passed time when waiting for Naruto.

"It was really fun!" Naruto says, "Hinata walked home with me again so I wasn't alone."

Satsuki smiles at the mention of the shy Hyuga heiress, "That's good, how are your friends doing?" she asks.

"Ino and Sakura are doing good, though they started to glare at each other recently, Shikamaru is as lazy as ever, Choji shared his chips with me, and Hinata is as kind as usual, they're all good!" Naruto says, "Oh, and Sasuke was in one of his moods."

Satsuki chuckled, "How about we go train, we can get dinner at Ichiruka's afterwards," she suggests.

"YAY!" Naruto shouts with excitement, "Lets go!"

Satsuki stands up, "I have to change first and we can go in a few minutes," she says before leaving the room.

 **To be continued...** **AN: Hey everyone! In the last chapter I had made a mistake, when Satsuki offers to train Naruto it's supposed to say stars in his eyes not eyes in his eyes, I decided to post this chapter today, so I can clear up any mistakes like that, also I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes I may have missed.** **(1) I am not sure when the academy starts so if I was wrong, I am sorry.** **See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Three**

If there was anything about Satsuki Nakayama that was normal, the closest thing would be herself, her friends were anything but normal, especially when Anko Mitarashi is her best friend.

Satsuki's eye twitches as she watches Anko down another shot, her self proclaimed best friend Anko Mitarashi had managed to drag Satsuki out of her apartment, she had the day off and would normally use it to train and relax in her apartment but Anko had barged in, literally and metaphorically the snake obsessed woman owed her a new door, and promptly dragged her by the arm, literally and metaphorically, and thrown her into an bar, because she had the day off.

"So I heard you had a child," Anko says, cheeks pink which told the blond woman what she already knew Anko was drunk, not completely wasted but getting close, "Who's the father?"

Satsuki takes a deep breath, her best friend had dragged her out here to get drunk at literally twelve in the morning to ask who the father of her nonexistent child was?

"Anko, I was never pregnant, I adopted a five year old boy one year ago, he is now six, almost seven in a few months, and currently at the academy, his name is Naruto," she explains calmly taking another deep breath, "Why did you drag me here again?"

Anko groans, "Man that's so boring, the only thing that's not boring about you is the fact your an awesome assassin! How was your latest mission?"

Satsuki's eye twitches again, was Anko living under a rock? Wait, she probably was, this woman was insane.

"I retired Anko," as if she said the magic words Anko immediately sobered up, "Was this after..?"

"Yes..Anko, it's because of _that_ ," Satsuki says.

Anko sighs, "How are you doing after that?" She asks.

"Much better actually, Naruto has been an amazing addition to my life, he's a great kid and the future Hokage," the ex-Anbu says smiling softly.

Anko's eyes widen, "He must be a miracle worker! You haven't smiled since Yuri's death," the younger woman says.

Satsuki flinches at the mention of Yuri, she hadn't thought of him in awhile, the hospital and Naruto taking all of her thoughts up, Satsuki raises a hand, "A bottle of sake please," she asks groaning as memories flood into her mind.

(Line break)

Naruto unlocks the door of his apartment and opens it up, on the couch, wasted, lay Satsuki, completely out cold. A purple haired woman stood beside her, "Naruto! Don't worry about her, she's a light drinker, just don't piss her off when she wakes up," the random woman says before shunshinning out of the apartment, Naruto looks back at Satsuki, "Yuri..." the drunk blond mumbles.

Naruto's brows furrow at the unfamiliar name, _'Who's Yuri?'_

(Line break)

Naruto was in his usual seat in the classroom, a seat away sat a growing cloud of doom, Sasuke Uchiha.

Last night after coming home late he had discovered his family was massacred by his older brother Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto didn't know what to say, or do, he wanted to comfort Sasuke and be there for him, but he knew Sasuke would push him away.

 _'Be his friend, show him you'll always be there for him, don't push him Naruto, give him time,'_ that was what Satsi-nee told him to do, she was informed of the massacre this morning, the crazy purple haired woman had told her, he now knew her as Anko Satsuki's best friend, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

So after class Naruto stayed in his seat with Sasuke who normally ate alone inside, "Hey Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned to him, Naruto smiled at him, "I'll always be there for you, you can count on me," Sasuke didn't respond, so they ate the rest of lunch in silence, the gloomy atmosphere surrounding Sasuke had lightened, just a bit.

Naruto waited outside the academy, Sasuke beside him, Satsuki's gonna pick him up, and they would go train, Naruto invited Sasuke, he was sure Satsuki wouldn't mind.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Satsuki says as she walks up to them, "Sorry about your family Sasuke, I knew a few of them, they were good people."

"Hn," Satsuki shrugged, at least she got a response, "Will you be joining us today? She asks.

"Can he Satsi-nee?" Naruto asks.

Satsuki nods, "Of course, lets go then," she turns and leaves, the seven year olds following her.

"Naruto, continue where we left off," Satsuki barks, her army general side, as Naruto likes to call it, came out during training, "Sasuke, today you'll be climbing trees."

Sasuke watches Satsuki walk up a tree with no hands easily, "Concentrate a precise amount of chakra to your feet and w-" she was cut off by a splash in Naruto's direction, "And walk up the tree, to much it will break the bark, to little you'll fall, good luck," Satsuki says before walking towards the pond Naruto was currently trying to walk on.

Sasuke looks up to the tree before sending chakra to his feet and running.

A few hours later two seven year olds panted as they laid on the ground, tired and out of chakra, one of them drenched.

"Hm, almost half way, nice Sasuke, and you Naruto, continue trying to send chakra to your feet constantly so you can walk on the water, let's get some lunch then come back for some shuriken training," Satsuki says.

Satsuki sits beside Naruto, Sasuke on his other side, both were eating their ramen, a small empty bowl was in front of the blond woman, "How is our favorite customers doing?" Teuchi asks, the owner of the ramen stand.

"Were doing well Teuchi, how are you?" Satsuki asks.

Teuchi smiles, "Were doing good, I heard about your family, sorry Sasuke," raven haired boy tenses but doesn't say anything as he continues eating his ramen.

"He isn't very verbal," Satsuki says dryly, sending a disapproving look to Sasuke who ignores it.

Having adopted Naruto, she had quickly fell into place as his mother/ older sister figure, so she had quickly mastered the 'Mom look' as named by both Anko and Naruto.

(Line break)

Hiruzen stares at Satsuki blankly as he tried to process what she just said.

Sasuke from beside her was looking at her like she had gone mad with wide eyes, his stoic demeanor replaced by shock.

Naruto looked absolutely ecstatic and was looking at Sasuke hopefully.

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen finally asks.

"If it's okay with Sasuke, I would like to take him in, I don't think it'd be healthy to have him live alone and fester up his hate and obsession, it's not healthy, and the fact that he is Naruto's best friend, and only friend, I think it's a good idea," Satsuki states.

Satsuki glances at Naruto, he looked ready to combust from excitement and happiness, literally explode.

Glancing at the seven year old on her left, Sasuke was looking at her in shock, looking closer he looked to be thinking deeply about her invitation.

Hiruzen smiles, "I'm okay with that, but it depends on Sasuke, though you'll have to talk to his future Sensei," he says.

Satsuki nods, _'I guess me and Kakashi are going to have a long discussion huh?'_

"Uh, Jiji, I think Sasuke died," Naruto says, poking Sasuke's cheek, the boy didn't flinch, Hiruzen chuckles, "I think he's just shocked, don't worry, he's thinking deeply about his decision," the Third explains.

"Oh, I hope he agrees! Then Sasuke can meet Hiro when he comes over!" Naruto says excitedly.

Hiruzen smiles warmly, _'Naruto, you've changed a lot since Satsuki took you in, your going to go far,'_ He thinks.

"I guess.." the three look at Sasuke, "I'll come with you, but how are you going to fit us into your small apartment?" Sasuke asks crossing his arms.

Satsuki sighs, "I guess it's time for an upgrade then, we can get a house," she says.

"About time, you've been living in that crappy and cramped apartment for years!" Anko yells, kicking down the door of the Hokage's office, a mission report in her other hand.

"Do you have a door destroying fetish?" Satsuki snaps.

Anko crosses her arms, "No, I'm just to awesome, I need a flashy entrance," she states.

Naruto smiles happily, "Anko!" he says brightly.

Anko winks, "What's up kid? Ah, the young Uchiha, sorry bout your family, anyways, I'll gladly help you move into your new home Satsuki," she says.

"No," Satsuki says, "Nope, look Anko, your my best friend, but somehow you end up screwing up anything you try to help me with, trying to move into my apartment was complete chaos because of you," she explains.

Anko pouts, "You have to make it up with dango then," the purple haired teen says, she was only eighteen, "Alright," Satsuki agrees.

"Great!" Anko slams the mission report she was holding on Hiruzen's desk, "See yall later!" she yells before shunshining out.

Satsuki glances at the door, it was busted to pieces, fragments that survived were barely hanging on the hinges, "Your door looks better than mine did," she says, turning to face Hiruzen, "Do you have a house with a training ground available?" she asks.

"I'll get back to you on that, for now, go enjoy your day off Satsuki, you have a busy day tomorrow, I belive Friday is your longest work day right?" Hiruzen asks.

Satsuki sighs, "Right, Naruto, Sasuke, head to the training ground and begin with your shuriken training, I need to go to the hospital really quickly," she says before formally bowing to Hiruzen and shunshining out of the office.

(Line break)

Sasuke throws the kunai, hitting the middle, "Where does Satsuki work?" he asks, might as well know more about his new guardian.

"She's one of the head doctors at the hospital," Naruto says, "So she's really busy on normal days, she has two days off, and small shifts on Wednesday's, on days we don't have the academy we're going to be with her in the office, I have a small corner I read and do my homework in," Naruto explains.

"Cool, I guess," Sasuke says with a shrug, "Sorry about the wait," Sasuke jumps and turns to see Satsuki standing there, _'I didn't even sense her...'_ maybe living with them will have more than one benefit.

"Sasuke, how are you on your shuriken and kunai skills?" Satsuki asks.

"Sasuke is a pro!" Naruto says, "He's hit the middle everytime!" the blond exclaims in awe.

Satsuki smirks, "Good, why don't you help Naruto with that then, we can do something else for the time being, how about speed?" the woman had a devilish glint in her eyes as she reached into the rather large bag she had on her arm, where she got it, they didn't know, and pulled four weights out of it, "Put these on," she threw them at their feet, small craters formed underneath the weight, "Ten pounds each," Satsuki says, "Concentrate chakra to your feet so you can move with them, were going to go for a run."

(Line break)

A few days later Satsuki, Sasuke, and Naruto were following the realtor as she have them a tour of the house.

It was near the Hokage mountain, the house was two stories, the first floor was open and spacious, with one half bath in it, the kitchen was connected to the dining room, and there was a living room across from it on the otherside of the floor, with a few couches and chairs, and a small tatami mat with a low table, Satsuki occasionally drank tea and relaxed when she had the time.

The top floor had three rooms, and two full baths, seperate from the rooms, the biggest room was Satsuki's, the bathrooms were across from their rooms, which kind've irritated because she liked her old room that had a connected bathroom.

The realtor left the room leaving the three alone, "What do you think?" Satsuki asks, "I like it, it's really big and nice!" Naruto says happily.

"I like it to, it has a training in the backyard to, that's nice," Sasuke says.

"I guess if you two are fine with it, I'll get the house, but your gonna have to move your own stuff over," Satsuki says, "I'll get you both some sealing scrolls."

The boys nod and Satsuki leaves to talk to the realtor.

After everything is signed and the house is ready, Satsuki, Sasuke, and Naruto begin their move.

 **To be continued...** **AN: Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Also review I love to hear your opinions and if you have any ideas don't be shy to tell me! As of right now I have somewhat of an idea where this story is going, but I'm not sure.** **Also, if you have any ideas for pairings I'm open to your suggestions! Right now it's probably going to be NaruIno, I personally love that ship, other characters I'm sure who will be paired with who.** **On another note, as I said I only write when I'm inspired, everyone who's followed and reviewed and favorited has had me writing all day! Sorry if my chapter spamming as annoyed you, anyways 2k words will probably be the normal length of my chapters, depending on the chapter it will be longer, see ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter** **Four**

Shortly after they moved in, Sasuke began to adjust to living with Naruto and Satsuki, at first he only moved in because Satsuki woild train him, and he'd get strong enough to one day enact his regenge and kill Itachi.

But Sasuke felt himself enjoy living with him, though sitting for hours in Satsuki's office was annoying, especially with Hiro and Naruto talking his ear off about some stupid comic.

Hiro was a year older than him and Naruto, and Mae's, Satsuki's assistant, younger brother.

He was smart, something he didn't expect out of Naruto's friend, and very observant, and seemed to tolerate Sasuke at best.

While Sasuke didn't hate him, he also didn't like him, at present it was Tuesday, Satsuki's didn't have work so they were working on their chakra control again, added with the weights it was kinda difficult.

Sasuke smirked when he heard another splash from where Naruto was trying to walk on water, it was amusing, to him at least.

"Naruto, constantly send the chakra to your feet," Sasuke hears Satsuki repeat, again, "I know, it's difficult to focus on that! Especially when the water is freezing!" Naruto yells.

Satsuki sighs and walks back over to Sasuke as Naruto walks onto the water once again, "How are you doing?" She asks.

Sasuke nods, "I'm a little over halfway," the Uchiha says, "I'm getting higher each time."

"Good, we'll be stopping in ten minutes for a lunch break, I'm gonna make it, I'll be back to get you two, I already told Naruto so you don't have to tell him," she says before heading inside.

Sasuke looks over to Naruto who was shakily making his way to the middle, "How are you holding up?" a splash is followed by his question, Sasuke snorts in amusement,

 _'What an idiot.'_

Sasuke walked over to the pond and helped Naruto out, "Let's take a break, you need to dry off anyways," Sasuke says, Naruto nods and sits down beside him, still catching his breath.

Sasuke glances at the blond who was spacing out with a serious look in his eyes, no doubt trying to think of some type of method to help his training.

Shortly after moving in and when they began their training, Sasuke was introduced to the serious side of Naruto, the focused and calm side that he normally used when he was training, it shocked Sasuke that he could be like that, it really had but he realized it had come from living with Satsuki for so long, she had rubbed off on him and he picked up a few things from her.

Another thing he was introduced to was Satsuki's perfectionist side, especially when it came to cleaning, when he first went to their apartment, shocked was an understatement of what he felt when he saw Naruto's clean room, he was not expecting that at all.

That was until when he asked Naruto, Naruto replied with, "Satsi-nee does all the cleaning." Now he knew why.

Satsuki maintained order in every room, making sure it was spotless, he really didn't understand how she could handle Naruto when he saw the opposite.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto poked his head, "Satsi-nee is calling us," the blond says and the two stand up and walk over to said woman.

The three sat down and started eating, "Hey Satsi?" Naruto asks, sometimes he didn't add the honorific.

"Yes Naruto?" Satsuki asks as she eats her food.

"You we're apart of Anbu right?" Satsuki nods, "What was your specialty?"

Satsuki smirks, "Assassination," the blond says, "That was my specialty."

Naruto looks at her in awe, "Can you tell us about your first mission?" He asks.

Satsuki smiles wryly, "I can try."

 **Flashback, four years ago**

 _Nineteen year old Satsuki stood stiffly beside her teammates, their Anbu captain stood in front of them, he wore a wolf mask._

 _He had informed them of their mission, they were to assassinate a threat to the Leaf Village, that was all the information they were given._

 _The team of five jumped through the trees, moonlight occasionally shone on the white masks of the Shinobi._

 _Satsuki's Anbu mask was a cat with three purple lines on each cheek, their team arrived in the Land of Snow after traveling for days._

 _"Cat, you'll take care of the assassination," Wolf states, "Monkey, you'll provide backup,_

 _Tiger you'll be watching for any threats to the operation, and Fox, you'll stick with me," The four Anbu nodded and Satsuki headed for her target, he was a nobleman, she was confused by him being the threat, from what she knew the man was harmless, but didn't say anything._

 _The nobleman was to give a speech at the meeting with the leaders of the village, Satsuki drew two poisoned senbon and aimed them at the back of his head and threw them, the speed and force of her throw made the needles seem invisible, as if they were never thrown._

 _Satsuki stepped back and turned to head back for her squad, "WHO ARE YOU!?!" The Anbu tensed, she had been seen, unsheathing the katana on her back the Anbu turned around and saw a squad of three Jounin, 'If your spotted, kill them on sight,' the words of her captain rang clearly, she flickered and appeared behind them and sliced the back of their necks, and ended their lives, she sheathed her sword and ran away towards where she would meet up with her squad._

 _"You were spotted? How many?" Wolf asks._

 _"Three Jounin but I quickly killed them," Satsuki answers._

 _"Monkey where were you?" Wolf asks turning to the other Anbu, "I had been spotted by Anbu guards and had to dispose of them captain, after I finished I saw that Cat was gone and the three bodies of the Jounin on the ground."_

 _"Any other casualties?" Wolf asks, they all shake their heads, "Lets head out now."_

 _Satsuki was about to head out when Monkey stopped her, grabbing her arm, "Sorry I wasn't there to back you up," the masked man said._

 _Satsuki smirked behind her mask, "It's alright, you had your own problems, your quite emotional for an Anbu huh?" She asks._

 _Monkey rubs the back of his head sheepishly, messing up his scruffy black locks more, "Heh, I guess, but being apart of Anbu doesn't mean I have to stop showing my emotions all the time right?" He says._

 _Satsuki shrugs, "It depends on who you are I guess, come on Captain will get mad at us if we don't go now," Monkey stiffens and nods before the two take off._

 **End of Flashback**

"That sounded boring," Naruto complains.

Satsuki smirks, "It was a low level mission for an Anbu, because it was a test of our abilities," Satsuki explains, "I had been nervous, I had been promoted to Anbu because of my skills in assassination, after being caught by the three Jounin I trained even more, by the end of my first year in Anbu, I could fully erase my presence," Satsuki explained.

"I'll take it you were never caught again?" Sasuke asks.

"Only a few times by very high level ninja," Satsuki says, "But most of the time I had never been caught."

"What about Monkey? Did you grow closer?" Naruto asks teasingly.

Satsuki stares at him blankly, menacingly blankly, Naruto turns sheet white and grabs Sasuke's arm, "We'll go back to training now," he says before bolting dragging Sasuke with him.

Satsuki sighs once they're gone, she quickly puts everything away before going out the back door and heading towards the two eight year olds.

(Line break)

At nine years old Naruto had finally come across his arch nemesis, Clone Jutsu.

"Clone Jutsu!" The blond yells again, a cloud of smoke accompanied by a poof sound appears beside him, a pale white derpy faced Naruto Clone falls to the ground uselessly.

Satsuki's eye twitches, the cause for him to fail so miserably has to be he fact he has so much chakra from the Nine Tailed Fox, all Jinchuriki's had massive chakra storages, Naruto was no exception, though his chakra control was amazing, having mastered both waking up trees and walking on water, he couldn't form a simple Clone.

Sasuke bursted out laughing from beside the blond woman, and earned a sharp elbow to the gut knocking the breath out of the boy.

Naruto glared at him as he turned red in embarrassment, "Ask Hinata for help," Satsuki finally says, "Hinata?" Naruto asks confused.

"Hinata uses the Gentle Fist, a special Taijutsu only the Hyuga Clan uses, her chakra control is exceptional, not only that she has the Byakugan, she'll be able to help you find the right amount of chakra to use Naruto, I'm sure she'll help you during lunch," Satsuki explains.

Sasuke nods in agreement, "Hinata can definitely help you," the two blonds smirked, Sasuke backing up the Hyuga was only more evidence of the carefully hidden crush he had on her, that both the blondes had noticed.

Naruto snickers under his breath before nodding, "I'll totally ask Hinata for help! Believe it!"

Satsuki nods, "Good, lets go for a run then," The two boys nod and follow her as she jumps into the nearby trees, the objective for them was to finish going around the course they had created before she did.

When they got back, Satsuki had won, the two boys were out of breath, having not yet adjusted to the new weights on their legs, the reason Satsuki had them run.

"Good, now head to class," she barks, the academy starts at 10:00, it was now 9:30.

Naruto was sure that if he hadn't grown up with Satsuki for the last five years, he wouldn't never gotten up early enough for anything.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I've been working on this chapter for the past few days and I hope you enjoy it! We got to see more of Satsuki's past, which you will see more of in the future!**

 **In the last chapter my AN hadn't come out correctly and I apologize for that, what I had meant to say, about the pairings, I have a slight idea but I would love to hear your suggestions!**

 **Also check out Naruto: The Last Airbender! A crossover my little sister posted yesterday, we co own this account. See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Five**

"We're two years from graduation! I'm so excited!" Kiba exclaims, his pup Akamaru barks in agreement from atop his head.

Hinata giggles and pets Akamaru who yaps happily.

"Are you allowed to bring him inside the restaurant?" Ino asks with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed at the small pup.

"Of course!...probably," Kiba says with a shrug.

"They _have_ to let you in! It's for Satsuki's birthday! Everyone needs to be there!" Naruto demands.

"Chill out Naruto, Akamaru is my partner, they have to let him in no matter what," Kiba says, "At least that's what my mom says and I understand why they let her in, she's scary."

Shino stands beside the Inuzuka silently, he agrees, having met the Inuzuka Clan leader many times before.

"Who's bringing Satsuki anyways?" Sasuke asks.

"Anko," Naruto says, "She's crazy but reliable," he say when he sees Sasuke raise his eyebrow.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the party Naruto," Hinata says, "Satsuki is a very nice person."

"Lets head inside!" Choji suggests, they all knew he was the most excited out of the group as they decided to have the party at a barbecue place, Satsuki's favorite food.

They all headed inside, the group consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, And Hinata, they had invited Sakura but she declined, Mae, Lina, Ame, and Hiro were joining them later.

The hostess brought them to a large table in the back where everyone took their seats, there was a smaller table for deserts and presents behind it.

Today was August 14th, Satsuki's birthday.

Everyone placed down gifts and sweets they had brouht on the table, Choji's mother made the cake, red velvet with dark chocolate frosting, Satsuki's favorite, and a second chocolate cake for anyone who didn't want the red velvet.

"How old is she now?" Ino asks.

"Twenty seven," Sasuke says, "She'll be twenty nine when we graduate."

"She retired young," Choji says, "Why?"

"She dodges the question when we ask," Naruto says, "Please don't bring it up," everyone else nodded.

Around twenty minutes later everyone else arrived and took their seats, "Are you sure it's alright for Anko to escort her?" Mae asks.

Lina chuckles, "I'm sure it will be fine, Anko wouldn't let her miss the party," she states, "Especially when there's alchohol."

"I thought I said no sake," Naruto says, "It's wine," Lina clarifies.

Naruto frowns but doesn't say anything, they all knew Satsuki was a light drinker and wasn't a fan of any alcohol.

"When are they supposed to arrive?" Kiba asks.

"Anytime now, I sent her a message through my summon," Lina says, she smiles at Hinata, "How has your training gone?" She asks.

Hinata had asked a year ago if Satsuki would train her, in the art of medical Jutsu when she had time, the blond had agreed, seeing she was close friends with both Naruto and Sasuke, and the fact she liked the kid.

"Very good, Satsuki says I'm a natural, though I only recently got Palm Sage Jutsu down," Hinata says sheepishly.

"That's really good," Mae says, "Satsuki is a very good teacher, though she gets really serious."

"Naruto calls her a general when she gets like that," Hiro says.

"WE'RE HERE!" The entire group cringes when they hear Anko's shout, followed by what sounded like a strained gasp from the snake summoner, Satsuki had likely elbowed the woman.

The hostess gives them a strained smile, "You must be Anko and Satsuki, follow me."

Satsuki smiles when she sees the party they had set up, last year they had one at the park, every year it was a different setting, "Thanks everyone."

"Your welcome!" They all respond.

Naruto rushes over and hugs her tightly, which she returns, after beckoning him Sasuke awkwardly hugs her as well, Anko laughs as she takes the picture.

They all sit down as they place the meat on the grills at the table, having gone to a restaurant where you make the barbecue yourself.

"I thought Naruto said no alcohol," Satsuki says wearily eyeing the innocent wine bottle sitting on the desert table.

"It's just one bottle," Lina reassures with a laugh.

Satsuki sighs as she takes a few pieces of meat off the grill in front of her and begins eating as they all talk with each other happily.

"I'm surprised there's more children then adults! Satsuki am I your only friend outside the hospital!?" Anko questions.

Satsuki stares at her blankly, "Yes."

"Don't you socialize at all?" The purple haired woman questioned.

"If you count healing ninja then yes, I do socialize," Satsuki counters smirking.

Anko hides her face in her hands as everyone else laughs.

Satsuki grabs the present from Anko wearily, eyeing the box shaped present cautiously.

Anko laughs loudly, "Don't be like that!" She says.

Satsuki carefully unwraps it, last time she got a present it almost killed her! Who gives their friend a poisonous snake!? Then again it was April fools day, Anko had caught her off guard as she forgot about the holiday.

It was a cage with a small kitty asleep inside, "It's not dead is it?" Mae asks.

Anko snorts, "There was airholes don't worry, she's just asleep." As she said that the white furred kitten opened her eyes, one was blue and the other was brown.

"Awwww!" Most of the group said looking at the small ball of fluff.

Kiba held Akamaru back, knowing the dog would try to attack, "Easy boy," he whispered to his own fluff ball, Hinata, who sat beside him, helped him calm the dog down.

Satsuki carefully took the small kitten out of the cage and held her up, meeting the mismatched eyes with her own, "What should I name her?" She asks.

"Eh? Your the cat summoner! Shouldn't that be easy for you?" Anko asks.

Satsuki rolls her eyes in response, "That doesn't mean I've named my summons, only a few of the kittens," she says.

"What about Satsi? We can name her after you!" Naruto suggests.

Satsuki looked back to the blue and brown eyes, "Your name is Satsi now," she announces before placing it her back in the cage where she curled up in a ball once again.

The evening went on and they had desert after presents, having opened them after dinner.

Lina opened the wine, Satsuki had a small glass, nothing more much to Anko's disappointment.

Satsuki smiled softly as she, Naruto, and Sasuke headed back to their home. All three holding presents and left overs, though they had given left overs to the others at the party who wanted them.

"Thanks boys," Satsuki says softly.

"Your welcome," Naruto says as Sasuke nods.

 **AN: Just a short chapter, I thought it would be cute to post a little short of them all celebrating Satsuki's birthday!**

 **After I uploaded the chapter earlier today I saw the grammar and spelling mistakes and I apologize for that! This will be the last chapter for today! See ya next time!**


	7. Chapyer Six

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, only my OC's.**

Chapter **Six**

 _"Cat," said Anbu bowed, "Yes Wolf?" Cat asks._

 _"I'll be retiring soon, you'll be taking over Team Wolf for me, choose your right hand wisely," Wolf says._

 _"Of course Captain," Cat says in response._

Tiger _and Fox weren't pleased when they found out at the last meeting with Wolf as they're captain._

 _"Why Cat? She's only been apart of Anbu for one year, while me and Fox have been apart of your team for three," Tiger argues, "Do you not trust us?"_

 _"It's not that Tiger, you and Fox are more than capable, but Cat needs the experience, so does Monkey, so he will be the temporary Captain of another team for awhile," Wolf states._

 _"What?" Monkey asks, obviously having never heard of this until now, "But I like this team."_

 _"Heh, more like you like Cat," Fox mutters under his breath, Tiger snickers from beside him as Monkey glares at them._

 _"Monkey, you need the experience, you, like Cat, have only been in Anbu for a year, you won't be taking on any dangerous missions, at least as far as you can go for an Anbu," Wolf says._

 _"Monkey isn't emotionally ready, he acts like a five year old at times, give him one more year," Tiger states, ignoring Monkey's glare._

 _"Alright, Team Cat, your first mission is a top secret escort mission to the Mist, a nobleman and his family are leaving for a meeting there, you are to escort them there and back," Wolf announces, "Good luck on your mission," he gives Cat a scroll before taking a step back, saluting the four Anbu, and disappearing._

Satsuki opens her eyes, she sits up, having fallen asleep at her desk, her head resting on her arms, she had finished an exhausting surgery an hour earlier, "Ah, your up," Mae says from the door way, "You sleeped through lunch but don't worry, I brought you yours, you don't have an appointment until later today."

Mae places the bento box down on the desk, Satsuki smiles faintly at Mae who returns it with a bright smile of her own before she leaves the room.

(Line break)

Naruto and Sasuke thank Satsuki before digging jnto the dinner, "Are you okay Satsuki? You look like you haven't been sleeping," Sasuke says looking at the red eyed woman.

Satsuki smiles, "Thanks for worrying about me Sasuke, but I'm fine, don't worry," Satsuki says.

Sasuke grunts in reply as he continues to eat.

The next morning Satsuki wakes up at seven and walks downstairs into the kitchen and starts to make breakfast, and lunch for the small family of three.

 _"My name is Cat, and this is my team, we'll be escorting you to and back from the Mist," Satsuki says politely to the nobleman._

 _"Good, thank you for escorting me and my family," he says, "My name is Jun, this is my wife Rukia, and our son Yuri," Jun says motioning to his wife and son behind him._

 _Satsuki nods at the wife and looks down at the small five year old holding her hand, Yuri had bright green eyes, tannish skin, and shaggy brown hair, "Hello!" the boy says brightly._

 _Satsuki nods, "When do you want to meet up at the gate?" she asks turning back to the nobleman, "In three hours, four o'clock sharp," Jun says, "We'll meet you then," Satsuki says before the team of four shunshin_ _away._

"Morning Satsi-nee!" Naruto says yawning slightly when he sees her, "Good morning Naruto."

It was nine when they all finished breakfast, the eleven year olds grabbed their bentos before saying goodbye and leaving.

Satsuki quickly fed Satsi, the small white kitten was a year old now, it was September now.

Satsuki slipped on her medical coat and headed outside, and toward the hospital.

She signed in and headed towards her office, picking up her schedule from the slot beside the door, she opened the door and walked in.

Mae came in ten minutes later and smiled brightly at Satsuki, "Good morning!"

"Morning Mae, how's Hiro doing on his team?" Satsuki asks.

"Great! Though he says the girl on his team is annoying because she's a big headed," Mae says.

Satsuki chuckles, "Wasn't she second in class?" She asks.

"Yeah, but she seems to brag a lot according to Hiro his other teammate can't even stand her," Mae explains.

"Heh, sounds like my team, only I was Hiro, only Kuro couldn't stand Zen, and Zen found me annoying because I was better than him, my Sensei's words not mine," Satsuki says.

"Where is Kuro and Zen now?" Mae asks.

"Hmm, I think Zen has his own team and Kuro is an Anbu," Satsuki says, "Sometimes we meet up when our Sensei calls us together, she's a retired Anbu captain," Satsuki explains.

"Ah, well it's good to know you still keep up with them," Mae says, "Lina's called a staff meeting in ten minutes, which is what I came here to tell you," Mae says sheepishly.

"Sorry, let's go then," Satsuki says standing up and leaving the room with her assistant.

 _"Miss?" Satsuki looked down at the small boy who had left his mothers side to walk beside her, "Yes?" She asks._

 _"What's it like in Anbu?" Yuri asks, his eyes wide and full of curiosity._

 _Satsuki looks back to the road, she and Monkey were in the back and Tiger and Fox were in the front, "Difficult," she says, "You have to be a very experienced ninja, and be ready for life and death situations."_

 _Monkey shakes his head, "You don't say that to a kid Captain."_

 _Satsuki glances over at the dark haired Anbu, "It's the truth. What do you want me to say? That being an Anbu is like a walking through a flower field?"_

 _Monkey snorts, "Didn't know you had a sense of humor."_

 _"Monkey!" Tiger snaps from in front of him, "Stop talking and stay alert."_

 _Monkey rolls his eyes, even though no one could see them._

 _"Sorry Miss," Yuri says, hanging his head._

 _Satsuki places a hand on his shoulder, "Your fine kid, anyways you can call me Cat, Miss makes me feel old," she whispers the last part._

 _Yuri giggles and nods before running up and going back to his mother's side._

 _Satsuki smiles at the sight._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **AN: So we finally meet Yuri! Zen and Kuro will be seen in the future, if you wanted to know.**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and review! I appreciate them all and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Next chapter will be the graduation! Yay! The Teams will stay as the original Rookie Nine, I didn't want to go through the hassle of changing them, Sorry I'm lazy.**

 **Sorry the chapter isn't that long, it feels long to me.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Satsuki's hands glow green as she places them on the arm of her old teammate.

"When I said I thought you had your own genin team, I didn't think it'd be my assistants younger brother's," Satsuki mutters.

Zen chuckles sheepishly, "I didn't know you talked about me...or even thought of me."

Satsuki gives him a deadpan stare before snapping his bone into place, Zen doesn't even blink, having had a high tolerance for pain even as a genin.

The twenty nine year old Jounin Sensei had pure white hair with shaggy bangs hanging just over his dark brown eyes, his pale skin stood out drastically against his all black attire.

"How's the retired life treating you then?" Zen asks stretching the newly healed arm out, "Fine, and you?"

"Genin are a pain in the butt, but it's always amazing to watch them grow into ninja and watch them become who they are meant to be," Zen says with a calm smile.

"I see your the same as usual, have you talked to Kuro lately?" Satsuki asks.

"Kuro's team has been really busy lately, he was recently promoted to Anbu Captain," Zen explains, "How are the kids? I heard you took in two kids a few years back."

"You only just heard this?" Satsuki asks, staring at him incredulously. She was sure that most of the village knew after seeing her walking around with Naruto the first day, and after Anko found out.

"Of course not, I've known for awhile, I just haven't had the time to talk to you," Zen states.

Satsuki smirks, "What happened to the kid who used to snap at me every five seconds?"

Zen smiles faintly in remembrance of their years as a team, "He's grown up, and wants to apologize for his behavior."

"I forgive you, what happened to your arm anyways?" Satsuki asks.

Zen smiles sheepishly, "Hiro has a very strong kick."

(Line break)

Sasuke and Naruto stare unimpressed at the white haired Jounin who awkwardly stood beside Satsuki who was watching in amusement.

" _This_ is one of your teammates?" Sasuke asks.

"What did you think he looked like?" Satsuki asks.

"I thought he'd be more exciting, not plain," Naruto says.

Zen frowns, "Hey! Hurtful~ Satsuki call them off!"

"What are you five?" Satsuki asks dryly.

"Hey! I may be an adult, but I can be childish too!" Zen says with a pout.

"It's hard to believe _you_ are him," Naruto says showing the two adults a picture of their genin photo.

A young Satsuki with a round face and big red eyes stared back at the camera blankly, Zen stood on her right with an emotionless glare and crossed arms, the last member of their team, Kuro, was on her right, he had a wide grin on his tan skin, and had spiky dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

A beautiful woman stood behind them with her arms crossed and proud smile on her face, she had long curly blond hair and dark green eyes and tannish skin, and wore the average Jounin attire.

Zen looks at his twelve year old self, "Can you believe that we had that photo taken seventeen years ago?" He asks turning to Satsuki who shakes her head, "It's crazy."

"So when are you two graduating?" Zen asks.

"Tomorrow! It's the final test! I'm so excited! And nervous!" Naruto says, "But I'm gonna pass! Believe it!"

Satsuki smiles and places a hand on his blond hair and ruffles it, "Of course you are kid, you can do it," she does the same to Sasuke with her other hand, the dark haired boy glares at her.

"Get going now, today's the written exam right?" Satsuki asks, the two boys nod and grab their lunches before leaving.

"They remind me of me and Kuro," Zen says, "Unlike you two they are best friends, and can actually tolerate each other," Satsuki states.

Zen rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "How did we ever survive?" He asks.

"Akane-Sensei," Satsuki says, Zen smiles,

"Definitely, well I have to go, it was nice meeting your small family Satsuki," the white haired ninja says before waving and leaving.

Satsuki smiles, 'It was nice seeing him again.'

(Line break)

"That written test was so easy!" Naruto brags as they all head towards Ichiruka's, the normal group of eight, as Sakura declined again.

Teuchi and Ayame greet them all brightly before getting to work on their ramen after they all order.

"Of course it was, it's the easiest part of the test and was terminology and stupid questions about the Jutsu, and weaponry and other things we learned about," Kiba said, "Shikamaru probably aced it and he slept through almost every class!"

"That's because he's a genius," Ino states, "He takes after his father."

"He isn't a drunk yet," Choji says earning laughs from the group.

"I don't want to be seperated from you all," Ino suddenly cries and hugs the person to right, who happened to be Hinata who smiles awkwardly as she pats the blonds back, "I'm gonna miss shopping and having debates about flowers vs herbs with you Hina!!!!"

"Do you seriously have debates over those types of things?" Kiba asks incredulously.

"Yes, I've been a victim, Hinata is surprisingly fierce when it comes to arguing about herbs," Shikamaru says, "Girls are troublesome."

Hinata blushes in embarrassment, "Whatever Shikamaru! Hinata's precious! And so is her debates!" Ino says hugging her closer, "I'm gonna miss them!" The blond wails.

"Geez it's not like she's moving to Suna and never coming back Ino!" Kiba states, "Stop being a drama queen."

Hinata holds Ino back from lunging at the Inuzuka, "That was rude Kiba."

The brunette shrugs, "Whatever."

"Here are your orders," Ayame says coming out with the first orders and placing them down before going to the back and coming out with the rest along with Teuchi.

The group talks as they eat happily, enjoying one of the last few times they'd be able to meet up.

(Line break)

"Congratulations Naruto, your officially a genin," Iruka says, Naruto is nearly crying from happiness as he picks up one of the forehead protectors on the table, he bows to the instructors before thanking them and leaving the room.

"I never thought he'd pass," Rin says, Naruto's first instructor in the academy.

Iruka smiles, "I knew he could do it, he has an amazing roll model and many friends to back him up, and one day he'll become Hokage."

The group of seven stand outside the academy all talking, the door opens and Naruto rushes towards them waving his forehead protector around like a flag, "I PASSED!"

"Congratulations Naruto, I knew you could do it!" Ino says hugging the blond who blushes a furious red.

"Good job," Sasuke says with a nod, "Where are we going to go then?"

"Well was thinking-" "Excuse me," Mizuki's sudden appearance startles the newly appointed genin, "May I talk to Naruto privately for a moment?" The silver haired nin asks.

(Line break)

Satsuki smiles as Naruto and Sasuke show her their forehead protectors, "Congrats! I made your favorite for dinner," the blond says.

The group of three talk as they eat and once they finish Naruto stands up, "I'm going out for a few hours."

"Why?" Satsuki asks.

"Well, you see...there's a rumor that a new comic book series, a spin off of Kota, is coming out tonight and I want to be there!" Naruto explains.

"This late?" The suspicion in Satsuki's voice is clear as day to the other blond, "Yup! See ya in a bit!" He says before leaving.

A moment of silence passes, "Sasuke trail Naruto and keep him safe, I'm going to the Hokage," Satsuki says standing up as Sasuke nods and leaves the house in search of Naruto.

A few hours later finds Naruto being scolded by Satsuki, though there is a hint of pride at him before being able to master the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and for taking Mizuki out.

"We're heading out now!" Naruto calls as he and Sasuke leave the house and head towards the academy for their Ninja ID photo's.

Each wearing their new clothes.

Naruto wore a elbow length black shirt with dark orange wrist bands matching his forehead protectors cloth, he wears dark grey shorts and black ninja sandals.

Sasuke wore a navy blue elbow length shirt with a high collar on it, his shirt had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, white shorts and dark blue ninja sandals, his forehead protector was worn on his forehead as well.

The two entered the academy and headed towards the room for their picture and quickly took them, the Third Hokage approved of them, right before his grandson interrupts with a failed attempt of trying to defeat him.

(Line break)

"Congratulations on becoming full fledged genin, I'm very proud of you all and I hope to see you all grow into fine Shinobi, may the will of fire shine brightly in you all," Iruka says with a warm smile before reading off the teams.

"Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Nakayama, and Sakura Haruno," The Chunin announces.

Naruto and Sasuke nod at each other as the pink haired girl sitting between them inwardly squeals.

"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga."

"YES!" Kiba shouts jumping up from his seat, Akamaru barking in excitement matching his master.

Hinata smiles shyly and Shino adjusts his glasses with a faint smile hidden beneath his collar.

"Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi."

The three genin stay quiet, having already known.

"Meet back here in one hour to meet your Sensei's!" Iruka says before dismissing them for lunch.

 **To be continued...**

 **AN: Who else thinks Zen is adorable? I had imagined the moment and immediately started writing!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, review and tell me what you think! Or if your a silent reader I appreciate your _silent_ support (Insert cringe).**

 **Sorry if your disappointed about not seeing more of the flashback but you will see it soon enough, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma will be introduced next chapter!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Satsuki opens the door of her house, someone having knocked on it, "Dog."

"Cat," Satsuki raises an eyebrow as she looks at the silver haired man, "And what brought Kakashi Hatake to my house today?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Well you see, I am the Jounin Sensei of both Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi says.

"Oh joy, I'm sure they will learn plenty from you," Satsuki says opening the door wider and letting him in. "If you show them that excuse of a book you carry around, I will personally be the one to bury you...after I've killed you."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask, "And the other Anbu were more afraid of me," he says cheerfully.

"Look Hatake, just promise me you'll keep them safe," Satsuki states.

"Of course I will, I'm not letting any die ever again," Kakashi says seriously.

"Good," Satsuki says with a nod of her head, "Weren't you supposed to pick them up two hours ago?"

Kakashi chuckles sheepishly before shunshinning out of the house.

Satsuki sighs deeply as she heads upstairs to take a nap.

 _"Cat?" Satsuki looks back down at Yuri, the trip from the Leaf to the Mist normally takes a few days for Anbu, but since they were escorting a nobleman's family it would take a week and a half at most, "Yes?"_

 _It was their third day and Yuri seemed to take an immediate liking to Cat._

 _"How come you don't take your mask off?" Yuri asks._

 _"Because of my identity, no one can know it," Cat says._

 _Yuri nods, "I like your mask! My pet cat Nori is back at home, but I'm sure the maids will take good care of him!"_

 _Satsuki smiles, "Thanks kid."_

 _They soon take a break for lunch._

 _"Do you need help?" Tiger asks, Rukia shakes her head, "Your already doing enough, let me make lunch for us."_

 _Tiger nods and stands up straight, "I'm going to go and scout," he says before jumping into the nearest tree and leaving._

 _Fox leans against the tree with his arms crossed, Monkey had gone to get water for everyone currently Satsuki was sitting next to Yuri as he asked her all kinds of questions._

 _"Is it difficult learning how to use a katana?" Yuri asks poking the sheathed sword on Satsuki's back, "Yes, it takes practice and hard work."_

 _"Do you think I could use it one day?" Yuri asks, his eyes shining._

 _"I'm sure you could," Satsuki says with a nod._

 _"How come your only nice to him?" Monkey asks passing Cat a water as he walks into the clearing._

 _Satsuki catches it, "Maybe because he's actually tolerable?"_

 _Monkey frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Fox cuts off Satsuki's next comment, "Where's Tiger at?"_

 _Cat stands up, "Stay here and protect the camp, both of you, I'll find Tiger," she says before flickering away._

 _Cat feels Tiger's chakra flare and runs in his direction, a team of Grass Jounin had surrounded him, "What's going on?" Satsuki asks as she lands beside Tiger._

 _"They're here for the nobleman, they're trying to interrupt the meeting," Tiger states._

 _Cat nods, "Take them down, don't kill them, we'll bring them in."_

 _Tiger nods and the two Anbu attack._

Satsuki walks down the stairs, two hours had passed since Kakashi had come.

The door opens and Sasuke and Naruto come in, "Satsi-nee!" Naruto says happily, "You won't believe what happened today!"

Satsuki sits at the dining room table as Naruto explains what happened, "Me and Sasuke are on a team with Sakura and our Sensei is a mam named Kakashi Hatake! He was three hours late! On top of that we have to take another test to officially become genin!"

Satsuki sweat drops, "Sounds annoying."

The two boys nod, " _Really_ annoying!" Naruto emphasizes.

A black cat suddenly appears in front of Satsuki, it had a pure black coat and seemingly glowing green eyes, "Your needed at the hospital, a team of Anbu came back from a mission, all four, excluding the captain, are critically injured!"

Satsuki nods and stands up, "I'll see you in a bit," She was before both the cat and her leave.

Satsi, two years old now, wanders into the room and jumps up into Sasuke's lap, "Don't worry, Satsuki will be back soon," the raven haired boy says as he pets the white cat.

 _The rest of the trip was a bit rushed, as they now had five more ninja with them._

 _"Ha! You could've taken them down!" Fox says, "No, I needed help," Tiger says, "They had ambushed me."_

 _"Did you get wounded?" Satsuki asks, "Yeah, one of them got a hit in on my leg with his blade."_

 _Satsuki quickly heals the sword wound, "You should've told me."_

 _Tiger shrugs, "I ignored the pain."_

 _When they finally arrived at the Mist Village, a team of Anbu were waiting, as Satsuki had one of her summons run ahead and tell them about the Jounin._

 _They quickly took the five Grass Nin and disappeared, as a Jounin guided them to where they would be staying._

 _The next morning Jun and Rukia leave for the meeting, leaving the Anbu with Yuri._

 _"Do you always have to wear your mask?" Yuri asks, addressing them all._

 _Tiger nods, "At all times we must stay alert."_

 _"I doubt anyone is crazy enough to attack a full team of Anbu," Monkey says._

 _"Maybe not but we don't want our loved ones to be caught in the crossfire because an enemy found out our true identity," Tiger states._

 _Yuri sits beside Satsuki on the couch, "Cat?"_

 _Cat looks at him, "Can you summon one of your cats?" He asks._

 _Satsuki nods and stands up, she bites her thumb to draw blood, "Summoning Jutsu!" She says slamming it into the ground._

 _A pure black cat appears with bright green eyes, "Master."_

 _"Yuri, this is Mido, my most trusted summon, just don't tell the others that."_

Satsuki's glowing green chakra fades as she wipes her brow, "That's the last one," Mae confirms, her herself tired from helping with the healing.

Satsuki smiles down at Kuro, he still looked the same as he did when they were kids, only he was an adult now, "It's been awhile," the Anbu says.

"Yeah, I saw Zen a few days ago, it's funny how I see both of you right after I mention you to Mae."

Kuro grins, "You talk about me?" He asks teasingly.

Satsuki frowns, "Is that some kind of joke between you and Zen?"

"Yes," Satsuki sighs, "You two are still as childish as ever."

"And you still have a stale sense of humor."

Mae sweat drops when the two adults start arguing back and forth.

"Satsuki! Your needed in room 305!" A nurse calls from the door.

Satsuki nods and turns to leave, "It's good to see you again," she says, "Yeah, you too."

(Line break)

Satsuki walks through the front door, drained from the exhausting day, "Your back!" Naruto says happily.

"I made dinner," Sasuke says, "Eat then go to sleep."

Naruto laughs, "Your acting like a mom Sasuke!"

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke hisses glaring at Naruto.

"Thanks," Satsuki says before stumbling into the kitchen and getting some food.

"Night you to," Satsuki says yawning loudly.

"Good thing it's a Tuesday tomorrow." Naruto says, Sasuke nods in agreement.

As soon as the door closes and they hear the soft thud of Satsuki landing on her bed, probably already asleep, the two head to their own rooms.

 _The trip back to Leaf is complete easily without any problems, the meetings in the Mist had gone well according to Jun and Rukia, and Yuri had enjoyed himself._

 _"Cat?" Yuri asks, "What is it?"_

 _"Will I still see you?" Yuri asks, with wide pleading eyes, "I'm gonna miss you."_

 _Cat nods, "I'm sure we'll meet again," she says, "But let's focus on the trip back alright?"_

 _(Line break)_

 _"You'd think he'd get attached to Monkey, considering he's mentally the same age as the kid," Tiger says, "I'm right next to you."_

 _The four Anbu were currently sitting in a restaurant, having arrived back yesterday they were given the next few days off._

 _The four Anbu sat at their table out of uniform._

 _Ryu grinned, "It's good we get a few days to relax," the dark haired man says, he had matching black eyes and pale skin. Ryu Uchiha, otherwise known as Monkey._

 _"Of course," Tiger says, the man had light brown messy hair and eyes, and tan skin, "It's Congratulations on our first mission complete as Team Cat." His name, Shinji Hirano._

 _"I'm just glad to be back home," Fox says, he looked exactly like Shinji, but his hair was in a low ponytail, his name Kenji Hirano._

 _"Are you gonna visit Yuri then? We all know you want to, you grew attached to him to," Kenji says grinning teasingly._

 _Satsuki nods, "Of course I will."_

 _"I can come with you to," Ryu says._

 _The twins snicker but don't say anything._

 _"If you want to Ryu, I don't mind," Satsuki says, oblivious to the other's feelings for her._

 _'Good luck' the twins mouth to Ryu who glares at them._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **AN: I realized that not having the flash backs in the next chapter isn't very consistent and I apologize for that.**

 **Team Cat's identities are revealed...yay. I was thinking of writing a one shot of when Satsuki's genin team are kids! Review if you want to see it! (Even if you don't I'm still probably gonna write it.)**

 **See ya next chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Special shout out to MidnaMoo, who is an amazing person! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me really happy!**

 **To the guest who has reviewed my story and was confused on the flashbacks, those started when Satsuki became an Anbu and are going to cover up until she retires.**

 **Also, the flashbacks are every other chapter now! This chapters main focus will be on Team Seven, to readers who haven't seen Sakura much and are waiting to see her, I can't wait to, she will be a big part of the story and I will not make her seem weak! And if I do it's apart of the story so just go with it!**

 **Now onto the new chapter!**

 **Chapter Nine**

Naruto and Sasuke get up early, they hear Satsuki snoring from her room, "She only snores when she's in a deep sleep, yesterday must've taken a lot out of her," Naruto says, Sasuke nods in agreement as the two silently walk down the stairs.

They walk out the door, Naruto leaving a note in the kitchen, the two head to training ground seven.

Upon getting there they see Sakura entering as well, "Morning Sasuke!" The ususlly cheery girl says with a tired smile and yawn.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto greets her happily, he and Sasuke never really talked to her, since she left the group, so yesterday was kinda awkward when they all ate lunch together, after Naruto suggested it. Sakura had agreed, because of Sasuke, and Sasuke agreed because he had no other choice, he could've eaten by himself but he's not used to silence.

Sakura waves awkwardly at the blond, her current mindset was set on Sasuke through the sleepy haze inside her head, "I can't believe Kakashi-Sensei had us wake up this early!" She complains.

"I'm fine with it," Naruto says honestly, "It isn't that bad," Sasuke nods next to him.

" _You_ wake up early? I'm surprised," Sakura says looking at Naruto.

The blond waves her comment off easily, "That just tells you that you can't judge a book by its cover!" Naruto states.

The two talk about random things as they wait for Kakashi to arrive, Sasuke speaks sometimes, but mostly just listens, only butting in if needed, which he hadn't had to that much.

"Morning! I see your getting along well!" Kakashi says cheerfully as he walks up to them, three hours late.

"You said to get here at six! It's nine now! We had to wait three hours!" Sakura yells crossing her arms.

Kakashi chuckles sheepishly, "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I needed to find another way."

 _'Like we believe that!'_ The Three genin thought, each angry at the Jounin.

Kakashi pulls an alarm clock out of thin air and places it on the middle stump of the three training posts, "It's set for noon, that means you have three hours to pass my test."

"What is the test Sensei?" Sakura asks.

They hear a jingle sound and see Kakashi pull two bells out, he ties them loosely to his belt, "You have to grab one of these bells before timer goes off, if you fail you'll go back to the academy for another year."

 _'Go back to the academy!?!'_

"But Sensei, there's only two bells and three of us!" Sakura points out.

"Good observation, that means that one of you will be sent back no matter what," Kakashi explains, "Ready?" The three genin stiffen, "Begin!" The three genin jump out of the clearing, leaving Kakashi alone.

 _'They understand how to hide and mask their chakra, good,'_ the Jounin thinks.

Sasuke and Naruto watch him from behind the cover of thick leaves in a tree, "Do you know where Sakura went?" Naruto asks.

"We're strong enough to take him together, why do we need Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto rolls his eyes, "I'm aware, but we're obviously being tested for teamwork, remember what Satsuki told us?"

 ** _Flashback Two Years Ago_**

 _"When you graduate in two years you'll be placed on a team of three," Satsuki says, the two ten year olds sat on the ground listening to her, "Do you know why?"_

 _"Because all genin are placed on teams of three, that's just how it is," Sasuke says._

 _Satsuki sighs, "Your placed on a team of three because of teamwork, when your a genin you learn the basis of a ninja team, teamwork and trust, you go on D-rank missions to build stamina and chakra, along with teamwork and trust, you can't be on a team of three without teamwork."_

 _"I understand, I'll totally be able to work together with anyone! Me and Sasuke would destroy as a team!" Naruto states._

 _Sasuke smirks, "Your forgetting that we might not be placed on the same team, even if we were who would be our third person?"_

 _"It can't be Ino, Hinata would be an awesome addition though!" Naruto says._

 _"I agree," Sasuke says with a nod._

 _"Only cause you like her!" Naruto taunts._

 _"And you like Ino but i don't tease you about that," Sasuke hisses back._

 _The two begin glaring at each other ignoring Satsuki who was watching them with an exasperated look in her eyes, 'I think they forgot I was here.'_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Sasuke's eyes lighten in realization, "So this entire test is to see if we can work together?"

"Duh! The bells are a ploy to make us fight against each other," Naruto states, a proud smile on his face, "Hehe, I figured it out before you did."

Sasuke glares at him, "I'll provide a distraction and lead Kakashi towards the north clearing, get Sakura and bring her there, set up a trap so we can quickly end this test."

Naruto nods and jumps out of the tree and goes to find Sakura.

Sasuke turns to Kakashi who was now looking directly at him, the boy smirks before throwing shuriken at the silver haired Jounin and jumping out of the tree and running at him.

Sakura's eyes widen at Sasuke's sudden attack, _'He's so brave to go and attack Kakashi-Sensei head on like that!'_ She thinks to her self.

"Hey Sakura," the pinkette jumps at Naruto's sudden appearance, "Come with me, Sasuke has a plan to take Kakashi down!"

Sudden hearts appear in Sakura's eyes, _'Sasuke...needs me?'_

Sakura nods and follows Naruto into the trees and they head towards the north clearing.

"What's the plan?" Sakura asks once they get there.

"How good are you with weapons?" Naruto asks.

(Line break)

Sasuke runs towards the North clearing, he sees a flash of metal and dodged the lunar Kakashi threw at him.

Sasuke jumps into the clearing and pulls a kunai out and holds it up defensively.

"I thought you'd be the most level headed, instead you attack head on, that's disappointing Sasuke," Kakashi says with a shake of his head.

Kakashi blocks the kunai Sasuke threw at him with a shuriken he threw himself, "That attack won't work on me, I'm a Jounin an elite ninja," Kakashi states.

Sasuke smirks, "I know," he says before exploding in a puff of smoke.

 _'A shadow clone?'_ Kakashi thinks.

He grunts when he's suddenly tied up by ninja wire, the three genin jump down and Sakura and Sasuke stand in front of him, while Naruto reaches for the bells from behind him, Kakashi breaks out of the ninja wire and jumps back, "Now!"

Twenty Naruto Clones jump down and surround Kakashi who starts to dispel them, one of the Clone's, who is actually Sakura in disguise, comes from behind him and grabs the bell in between the all the chaos, before she joins her teammates once again.

Kakashi finally dispels the last one and turns to the three genin, Sakura held both bells in her hand as she stood proudly between Naruto, who was smiling, and Sasuke who was smirking.

"Congratulations, you got both bells, but who's going to go back?" Kakashi asks.

"You can't send any of us back even if you wanted to! Genin teams are created as three cell teams for a reason!" Naruto counters pointing at him.

Kakashi smiles behind his mask, "You all pass."

(Line break)

Sasuke and Naruto walk inside their home and see Satsuki sitting at the table eating leftovers from yesterday, they got an early lunch with Kakashi and spent the last three hours sparring each other before heading back to the house.

It was around three now.

"Did you pass?" Satsuki asks glancing at them.

"Yup! We start missions tomorrow!" Naruto says excitedly.

"That enthusiasm won't last long," Satsuki mutters as Naruto goes on about the cool missions they'll be going on.

"After your mission invite your team over for dinner, I believe I've met Sakura a few times but I don't know her as well as Ino or Hinata," Satsuki suggests.

"Awesome!" Naruto says happily, "Wait..you already know Kakashi-Sensei?"

Satsuki nods, "Yes, he came over a few hours before he met up with you, he informed me that he would be taking over your training as your Sensei," Satsuki explains.

"That makes sense," Naruto says, "Get something to eat, you must be starving," Satsuki says.

(Line break)

Naruto grumbles as they head home, "That was so boring," he mutters, they're first mission was to hunt down a cat! But not just any cat, demon possessed ginger cat named Tora!

Sasuke smirks, "Your just angry because the cat made you his new scratching post."

"I'd be angry to," Sakura says, "Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asks with concern.

"I'm fine Sakura! No cat is gonna get the best of the future Hokage!" Naruto says brightly.

"That cat got the best of you," Sasuke says.

Sakura giggles as the two boys begin arguing, _'I can't believe I thought Naruto was just an annoying kid! He's smart and funny, and being on the same team with Sasuke is a dream come true! But it could even better if Kakashi-Sensei wasn't late for everything.'_

"We're home!" Naruto yells as he takes his shoes off opening the door, the other three follow suit and walk inside.

Satsuki comes out from the kitchen, "Welcome home, dinner is almost ready," she says before going back inside.

 _'I haven't seen Satsuki in years! I forgot how beautiful she was,'_ Sakura thinks as she looks around.

Soon the six were all seated at the table eating the dinner Satsuki had made, miso soup with white rice and a side of tomato slices.

"Your an amazing cook," Sakura says.

"Thank you, it's been awhile Sakura, your growing to be a very beautiful young lady, how's your ninja training going?" Satsuki asks.

Sakura blushes at the compliment but freezes at the question, "Not very good," she answers honestly.

"I'm sure Kakashi will be able to help you, He's an exceptional Shinobi, Sasuke and Naruto as well," Satsuki says, "What are you interested in?"

"Genjutsu," the pink haired girl admits.

Satsuki nods, "You must be very talented in chakra control, and very smart to understand Genjutsu, it's very difficult."

"I find it easy, but I haven't really tried anything yet," Sakura says.

Satsuki motions to Sasuke, "He's a natural in the subject, he can help you."

Sasuke sends her a look, _'Are you kidding me?'_ Satsuki ignores it.

"Really?" The hearts in Sakura's eyes forming.

Satsuki sweat drops, _'Is She a fan girl? That won't do, with her current mindset no wonder she isn't very strong,'_ she thinks, having read Sakura's file.

Kakashi sighs, "Sakura I can help you after missions if you want my help, Sasuke will be busy training with Naruto anyways," It was true, Sasuke was helping Naruto with his taijutsu.

"Really? Thanks Sensei!" Sakura smiles brightly, _'She just needs proper motivation, then she'll be a force to reckon with,'_ Satsuki thinks.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: I personally think that Kakashi wasn't a very good Sensei, he really didn't help Sakura at all, but he will in my story!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate them all!**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Kenji, Shinji, it's been awhile," Satsuki says, looking at her teammates from her days as an Anbu, "I didn't expect you to visit."

Kenji grins, "We can't just forget about our captain Satsuki," he states, "We came by because we have news."

Satsuki nods and invites them in, "What kind of news?" she asks.

"It's about Yuri actually," Shinji says.

"Yuri?" Satsuki asks, looking at them wirh wide eyes, "Have you found him?"

"No, but we've got a lead," Kenji says, "Me, Shinji, and two other Anbu are going on a mission soon, we'll be tracking it down and finding what we can about it."

Satsuki nods, "Alright, good luck," she crosses her arms, "Wanna go visit Ryu?" she asks.

"Sure," Kenji says with a soft smile as the three leave the house.

 _Ryu and Satsuki walk towards Yuri's house, his parents were at a meeting and they asked if Satsuki could watch him until they get back._

 _As soon as she knocked on the door, the two Anbu heard a thump, running footsteps, a crash, and then the door opened to reveal Yuri smiling widely with a bump on the side of his head, "Satsuki!" he hugs the Anbu tightly, "You look so much younger than I thought you would be," Yuri says._

 _Satsuki chuckles, "Thanks kid..I guess," Ryu snickers from behind her catching the attention of the five year old, "Who are you?"_

 _"The names Ryu Uchiha, you may know me as Monkey though," the dark haired Shinobi says._

 _"Wow! Your both look different from what I thought," Yuri says._

 _"What did you think we looked like?" Ryu asks._

 _"Well, I thought Satsuki was older because of the way she acts," Yuri says innocently, Satsuki frowns slightly while Ryu fights the urge to laugh, "And I thought you were a kid because of the way your teammates treated you, but now that i think about it, your to tall to be kid," Yuri says with a thoughtful expression._

 _Ryu's eye twitches, "I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that huh?" he asks turning to Satsuki, the blond smirks, "Unless you get rid of that childish act then yes, get used to it." Ryu pouts as Satsuki lets Yuri drag her inside to meet his cat._

"Have a lot on your mind?" Mae asks taking a seat across from Satsuki at her desk, "You've been spacing out all morning, good thing todays a slow day."

"I just got news this morning, it's been swimming around my thoughts," Satsuki says.

"What kind of news?" Mae asks.

"News about someone important to me," Satsuki stands up, "I'm gonna go take a walk, my break ends in twenty right?" receiving a nod Satsuki walks towards the door, "I'll be back in ten."

(Line break)

"I'm in position C," Sakura whispers into the head set, "I'm in position B," Sasuke confirms, "I'm in position A," Naruto says.

"Is the target in sight?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes," the three genin answer.

"I'm ready to grab the target," Naruto whispers, "Alright, on my mark...go!"

Kakashi winces when he hears Naruto shouts of victory, followed by shouts and yelps of pain, "Can you confirm its the target?"

"Yes, its Tora," Sasuke says, Sakura tries to grab the cat, but ultimately failed from fear of the cats razor sharp claws, in her opinion.

"Alright, good job team, let's head back now and get a new mission," Kakashi says.

The four stand in front of the Hokage and Iruka, Naruto had given Tora back to her owner who was now hugging the poor thing tightly, _'I understand why the cat ran away now,'_ Sakura thinks.

"Let's see here.." Hiruzen murmurs looking at the missions available.

Naruto's eye twitches, "Jiji, with all do respect, I don't want another D-rank mission, I wanna C-rank," he states.

Iruka frowns, "Naruto, your given these missions because your a genin, you are not ready for C-rank missions," the brunette says.

"Maybe for genin, but me and Sasuke are stronger than that!" Naruto says, before remembering Sakura was there as well, "And Sakura to!"

"Hm, is that alright with you? Kakashi do you think their ready?" Hiruzen asks looking at the copy ninja.

"I think their ready," Kakashi says.

"Alright, I'll give you a simple C-rank mission, your going to escort someone important home," the Third Hokage announces.

(Line break)

Satsuki looks up at the knock on her door, "Come in."

Naruto and Sasuke walk inside her office, "Guess what Satsi-nee!" Naruto exclaims.

"What?" Satsuki asks, "We got assigned a C-rank mission, were going to escort a man named Tazuna back to the Land of Waves," Sasuke says.

Satsuki smiles, "Congratulations, only week two and you've already been assigned a C-rank, that's impressive."

The two boys beam in pride, though it's barely visible on the raven haired boy, "Thanks! We'll be back in two weeks tops," Naruto states, "Bye Satsi!" He says hugging the older blond who had stood up.

Satsuki walks over and hugs Sasuke as well, "Good luck, I know you'll both successfully complete this mission, Sakura to."

The boys turn to leave, "One more thing," Sasuke glances back at her, "Tell Kakashi I will hurt him if something happens to you," Satsuki says with a serious look on her fade.

"Achoo!" Kakashi sniffs as he rubs his nose, "Weird," he murmurs feeling a chill run down his spine.

 _"This is my cat," Yuri says holding up the sleek black cat, he had brown eyes and stared up at them, "His name is Shiro."_

 _"Shiro means white," Ryu says._

 _"I know but Shiro fits him," Yuri states._

 _Satsuki pets the small cat, who purrs in response, "He's cute, I understand why Mido reminded you of him," the blond says._

 _Yuri's eyes shine, "Wanna play ninja with me? I'm gonna start the academy next year and I need a head start!"_

 _Ryu grins, "Sure!" He says ruffling the kids head, "Okay," Satsuki agrees._

 _The two Anbu dodged the wooden kunai and shuriken that Yuri threw with surprisingly good aim._

 _"Yuri were home!" Rukia calls walking inside._

 _She finds Yuri asleep on the couch snuggling up to Satsuki who had fallen asleep as well._

 _Ryu was asleep on a chair near them._

 _Rukia smiles, her husband places a hand on her shoulder, "Told ya he'd be asleep when we got home."_

(Line break)

"She said that?" Kakashi asks rubbing the back of his head, "Sounds like her." _'That's the chill I felt run down my spine.'_

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Satsuki's just being overprotective, we'll be fine, it's just a simple escort mission," Naruto and Sakura nod in agreement.

Soon Tazuna arrives and the five head out towards the Land of Waves.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't have many ideas for it so I decided to end it here, Haku and Zabuza, the Demon Twins and the C-rank mission is next chapter! Yay!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **I'll see ya next chapter!**


	12. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! Naruto and Fairy Tail here, I'm sorry to report that this is not a real chapter.**

 **Instead this** **is a boring authors note, I know I haven't posted in awhile, but I haven't found the inspiration for the story! Sadly, this happens a lot in the stories I write and I apologise to those who have been waiting for an update.**

 **I am** **leaving tomorrow and going on a trip for ten days, I'll be back on Memorial Day, and because of certain conditions, I won't have any wifi and that means no updates or writing :(.**

 **But don't worry! I will be back! Anyways, on a better note, I have been working on other stories, that I probably won't post because if I do, I'll get side tracked and won't be bringing any updates on _Nakayama,_ I hope you guys aren't to disappointed but I will be back and when I do, I hope I'll have some inspiration and chapter Eleven will come out!**

 **Bye everyone! Until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**I'm alive! I am so sorry for the long wait! Please don't give up on me! Please read the AN at the end. It's very important!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Team Seven and their client, a bridge builder named Tazuna, began their walk to the Land of Waves.

Along the way Sakura asked about the Land of Waves, both Kakashi and Tazuna had supplied answers for her.

As they walked Team Seven paid no mind to the puddle on the ground, "Hey Tazuna, has it been raining recently?" Kakashi asks.

Tazuna scoffs, "The sky's been clear all week! What are you going on about?"

Sasuke glances behind him at Kakashi, _'Rain?'_ It's then he noticed the puddle.

Sasuke's hand lowered slightly, hovering above his kunai holster, Naruto noticed the action and copied him, _'Sasuke must sense some sort of danger, he wouldn't be so tense otherwise,'_ Naruto thinks.

Sakura gasps when she senses the higher level ninjas running at them with killing intent, and her eyes widen so much that it hurts when she sees Kakashi torn to shred by the two nin.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells, three clones appear and run to Tazuna, who stand on the other three sides of him, Sakura in the front with her kunai out.

Naruto and Sasuke share a look before charging at the enemy.

They hold them off until Kakashi suddenly appears and knocks them out, "Tazuna, you have some explaining to do."

(Line break)

"Would you stop worrying about them?" Satsuki looks up at her assistant, "Just looking at you makes me on edge," Mae huffs.

Satsuki shakes her head, smiling slightly, "I wasn't thinking about Naruto and Sasuke, I know for sure they can protect themselves, I was thinking of my own teams first mission," Satsuki says honestly, "You should've seen Zen and Kuro, they were both big buckets of nerves."

Mae snorts, "Are you sure?" She had met both men and didn't think that was possible.

"I know you what you must be thinking but it's true," Satsuki says.

"Anyways, Lina called for us," Mae says changing the subject.

Satsuki stands up and follows Mae out of the room.

(Line break)

"It's so beautiful," Sakura whispers, they were currently on the boat ride to the Mist, along the way Tazuna had explained why he had hired them.

A man named Gato was trying to kill Tazuna, who was building the bridge that threatened him, Tazuna had hired them to protect him from Gato and the ninja he sent out.

"Don't worry Tazuna, we'll protect you! I'm the future Hokage after all, nothing can stop me!" Naruto had said brightly, grinning at the man.

When they reached the shore Tazuna thanked the man that had brought them by boat and they all headed to Tazuna's house.

But we're stopped by a rouge Mist ninja, Zabuza Momochi.

(Time Skip)

"Kakashi-Sensei! He's waking up!" Sakura says happily.

"He just used a lot of chakra Sakura, and his injuries weren't that bad," Sasuke states, "Your acting as if he was on his death bed."

"Sasuke! Stop being mean to Sakura-chan! She's just worried about Sensei! I am to!" Naruto says.

Kakashi opens his visible eye, and sees three worried faces looking back at him, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Sakura asks.

"I'm fine, but thank you for the concern," Kakashi says, smiling his one eyed smile at them, "Dinners ready," Tazuna says walking into the room, "Your up! That's good, my daughter wanted to thank you personally."

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, smiles and bows, "Thank you for protecting my father," she says, standing up straight, she motions to the table, "Lets eat now."

They all started eating and talking, when the door opened and a blur ran past the table and hugged Tazuna, "Inari!" He says happily hugging his grandson.

"This is my son, Inari, Inari these are the ninja who saved your grandfather and are protecting him until he finishes the bridge," Tsunami says introducing him.

Inari looks at them and frowns, "Your all going to die," he says.

The four look at him in shock, "Inari," Tsunami scolds, Inari just shakes his head before leaving the house, "I'm going for a walk," they hear the door slam close and it's silent.

"I'm sorry about him," Tsunami says.

"Does his attitude have something to do with the picture?" Sakura asks looking at the torn picture.

"Yes, his father well father figure had died standing up to Gato, since then no ones had the courage to stand up to him, and Inari believes there's no hope for the Land of Waves and that Gato will never be stopped," Tazuna says with a grim frown, before he looks up at them, "That's why I need to finish this bridge and bring back hope to the people," Tazuna states.

"We'll protect you Tazuna, you can count on us!" Naruto announces.

Tazuna chuckles, "Of course, I mean you all defeated Zabuza together."

"About that, did anyone notice something off with that Hunter Nin?" Sasuke asks, "I thought they disposed of bodies on the spot."

Kakashi's eye widens, "The Hunter Nin didn't kill Zabuza, he saved him, that means we have at least a week before Zabuza comes back," the silver haired Jounin says.

(Line Skip)

"Master Zabuza, your awake," the masked ninja says, "You almost lost your life back there, you need to be more careful."

Zabuza scoffs, "Not when I have you Haku, and if you hadn't appeared I'd be dead," the dark haired man says, "How long do I have until I'm healed?"

"At least a week, the Copy Ninja wounded you badly," Haku states.

Zabuza smirks, "I'm going to have my revenge."

"Sleep now, you must heal Zabuza, if you want to fight him again," Haku says.

Zabuza nods and closes his eyes.

 **To be continued...**

 **AN: Sorry for the really, really short chapter, and for skipping over the Zabuza battle, I didn't really want to redo it because that'd be a pain.**

 **Anyways, I finally posted again! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, and the fact that this chapter is crap, but the end of the arc is next chapter!**

 **The Land of Waves isn't my favorite arc, I'm more excited about the Chunin Exams, Gaara is my favorite character by far.**

 **Also I'm thinking of turning the one shots about Satsuki's team into a side story about her childhood, what'd ya think? Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and haven't given up on my story.**

 **I'll see y'all next chapter! Bye!**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Since we have about a week until Zabuza is healed and battle ready, we're going to train in that time, one thing I've noticed that you three are very skilled in is chakra control, so I'm going to give you a piece of paper made from a chakra tree, sending your chakra through it will allow you to figure out what your chakra affinities are," Kakashi says, the four were out in a clearing behind Tazuna's home, Kakashi was using a crutch, as he still hadn't recovered fully from his fight with Zabuza.

The Jounin hands them each a piece of paper, "The paper will soak if you have water, crumple if you have lighting, crumble into dust for fire, and spit in half if you have wind."

Sakura sends chakra through hers and it immediately soaks, "You have water, interesting," Kakashi says.

Naruto's split in half right away, "Wind, that's the rarest affinity," Kakashi states.

Sasuke's crumples up, "You have both fire and lighting, that's pretty common in the Uchiha Clan."

"So what are we going to do then?" Sakura asks.

"I'm going to give each of you a scroll to master a simple Jutsu," Kakashi says, pulling three scrolls from out of nowhere, he handed one to each of them, "If you need help, I'll be reading my book," he says waving them off lazily.

(Line Break)

Mae sighs when she finds Satsuki spacing off again, "Are you thinking about Yuri again? Was he kidnapped?" Mae asks, Satsuki did say they had found a lead on him.

Satsuki tenses, "Yuri was killed, they found a lead on his killer, it ended up being a dead end," the blond states monotonously, almost hollow, Mae could tell that Yuri was a hard subject for her to talk about.

Mae's eyes widen, "I-I'm so sorry, that was very insensitive of me to say to you," she says bowing in apology.

"It's fine Mae, you didn't know, he was killed on an escort mission to Suna, we we're ambushed by a man wearing a tiger mask, I still don't understand why he had chosen to attack us," Satsuki murmurs.

Mae walks over and places a hand on the blond woman's shoulder, "I'm sorry for bringing up such a bad memory, is this part of the reason you quit Anbu?"

"Yes," Satsuki admits, "Shortly after I lost another important person, someone special to me."

"You don't have to tell me Satsuki," Mae says, "It's obvious that these are painful memories for you."

Satsuki gives her a half hearted smile, "Thanks Mae, it's our lunch break, go on ahead and save me a seat, I'll be right there," Satsuki says.

"Alright," Mae gives her a small smile before turning and leaving.

Satsuki heaves a long sigh, in all reality, she wasn't thinking about Yuri, she was thinking about Naruto and Sasuke, she had a strong feeling that they could be in danger, but she knew Kakashi was capable of protecting them.

He may be a lazy pervert, but he was very strong, stronger than herself.

(Line Break)

Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke walked to the bridge, Naruto had slept in since he had drained himself the day before from training, "That idiot over do's everything," Sasuke mutters.

"I agree with you there, but that's what makes him so strong, his will of fire, that he never backs down," Sakura states, she had gotten close with both Sasuke and Naruto, though the former tended to avoid her, since they became a team, almost as close as they were before Sakura broke off from the group.

Sasuke grunts but doesn't say anymore.

When they arrive they find that every worker was unconscious, some injured others just knocked out.

"W-What happened!?" Tazuna gasps, staring at the sight with wide eyes.

"It's Zabuza, he's here," Kakashi says with narrowed eyes, as soon as he noticed the fog thickening, he pulled his hiate up.

"So your finally here Kakashi, ready for round two?" Zabuza's voice echoes, before he and the masked boy from before appear in front of them.

"Sasuke you were right! He was working for Zabuza!" Sakura exclaims.

"But we already figured that out Sakura," Sasuke states.

"But now your theory is confirmed Sasuke!"

Kakashi sweat drops, "Now is not the time for this," he says, reminding the two of the danger they were facing.

"Is this the boy you were talking about Master Zabuza?" Haku asks, staring at Sasuke.

"Yes, your 'rival', let's put our fight on a temporary hold Kakashi, and enjoy the show," Zabuza says with a deadly glint in his eye.

Sasuke grips his kunai tightly and runs at Haku, throwing his kunai at him, he stops it with a mere senbon needle, "You'll need more than that to defeat me."

(Line break)

Naruto rushes towards the bridge, 'I can't believe they left me behind! And I can't I slept in! I haven't done that in a long time! Satsuki is ruthless about waking us up!' he thinks in a rush, he suddenly stops seeing a boar and cut up trees, 'That path leads back to the house!' realizing Tsunami and Inari were in danger he runs back.

(Line break)

Sasuke grunts, falling to his knees when another round of senbon hit him, 'Think fast Sasuke, how do I get out of here! My Lighting Clones (1) won't work and my fireball Jutsu didn't either,' he thinks.

Haku readies more senbon, "You weren't really much of a challenge, I admit your very fast Sasuke, but your not strong enough to defeat me," the masked boy states, Sasuke stands, holding his other arm glsring at him in response, "Don't underestimate me!" he yells, his eyes flashing red as he finally activates his Sharingan, Haku throws his senbon, and Sasuke quickly pulls out a kunai and deflects them with a smirk, 'I can see now,' he thinks, 'My Sharingan, it's finally been awakened.'

Sakura looks worriedly over at the ice mirrors before looking in the general direction of where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting, 'I'm so useless and pathetic! I can't even fight alongside Sasuke! I'd just get in the way.'

She looks at Tazuna who seemed worried for both Sasuke and Kakashi as well, but mostly himself, 'He needs our protection, my protection, it's my job, I need to become stronger so I can fight alongside ny team on equal ground,' she thinks determinedly, flashing through a few hand signs, "Water Style Water Whip!" a whip of water forms in both hands as she takes a protective stance, her eyes darting around her, she's always been very observant, she just hopes that it will be enough to get through this.

(Line Break)

Naruto makes his favorite hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he whispers lowly, three Shadow Clones appear beside him, "Go help Sakura." he whispers to them, the three nod and make their way silently through the mist.

Naruto stealthily makes his way to the ice mirros, where he assumes Sasuke was, 'How can I help him? Ah, maybe that'll work!' summoning more Clones they all surround the mirrors.

"Wind Style! Wind Gale!" the ten Naruto Clones and the Real Naruto shout at the same time, and send the powerful wind attack at the mirror.

Sasuke's knocked aside while the mirrors barely sustain any damage, Naruto suddenly appears by Sasuke's side, his clones as well, "That didn't work," the blond says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It was a good plan for on the spot thinking, but these aren't ordinary mirrors, just like Sasuke needs hotter flames, you need a stronger Jutsu," Haku states, "It seems I have to beat both of you then, no matter, if Master Zabuza wants me to, I will do anything, even if it means becoming a killer once more," The two grunt when the needles are thrown at a much faster speed than before.

Sasuke glares at Haku, his Sharingan still activated, 'I could barely keep track of them, if Naruto spams clones I could eventually track his pattern once more,' the male smirks and motions Naruto closer.

(Line Break)

It begins snowing on the bridge, and Sasuke blearily opens his eyes, bombarded by hugs and shouts from both Naruto and Sakura, "Where's Haku?"

"Both he and Zabuza are dead, along with Gato and some of his thugs, Kakashi chased away the last pf them with the help of the village," Sakura explains.

A week later the bridge is finished and they leave the Land of Waves, thr bridge being named The Great Naruto Bridge, obviously named after Naruto.

When they arrive home they find Satsuki waiting for them at the front gate, "You guys go ahead, I'll deliver the mission report," Kakashi says.

Satsuki hugs both boys tightly, she looks up and smiles at Sakura who smiles back, "Let's go get some ramen, you can tell me about your mission," the blobd says.

The three tense and Kakashi sneezes violently as he knocks on the Hokage's door, 'Somehow, I know I'll be facing Satsuki's wrath today.'

 ** _To be continued..._** **AN: Yo! I kinda over reacted in the last chapter in the beginning, it's my first story and I didn't post for a few weeks and I was scared y'all would think I forgot about it.**

 **(1) Lighting Clone is the Jutsu Sasuke learned.**

 **Anyways** **, sorry for the wait on this chapter, but it's here now so yay!**

 **I realized that saying that finding a lead on Yuri was confusing so I wanted to clear that up as soon as possible.**

 **Next** **chapter is the beginning of the Chunin Exams arc! And some more flashbacks, all will be revealed soon enough.**

 **Also, I didn't bother finishing the fight, as it went the same way in canon, but faster since Sasuke came up with the plan quicker, I hope that doesn't bother you.**

 **See y'all** **next chapter!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **So I just noticed I posted that chapter really late last night, I hope your not bothered.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"I can't believe it's been a week since we got back," Naruto says as he and Sasuke head to the bridge where they usually meet up, "Yeah, and Satsuki is still mad at us," Sasuke mutters.

Naruto huffs, "She isn't mad that we were put in danger, she's mad at you Sasuke, well..more like she's disappointed in you," Naruto says.

"Why?" Sasuke asks, confusion evident in both voice and eyes, "Because of the way your acting, you've been acting different since you figured out I beat Haku, you've been acting distant, and very angsty, the kind of angst a hero feels when he loses a battle or something," Naruto states.

Sasuke looks off to the side, "Tch, I haven't acted like that," he mutters.

"Yes, you have, Sakura noticed and has been giving you more space," Naruto says, "Get over it, you were knocked unconscious, I thought you were dead! I was so full of anger and sorrow that I powered up with it and beat the crap out of Haku!"

Sasuke glares at him, "That can't be what happened, even after I activated my Sharingan and we teamed up we still couldn't beat him, do you expect me to believe that nonsense!?!" Sasuke snaps.

Naruto recoils, "Calm down Sasuke," he says quietly, almost softly.

Even after living with them for so long, Sasuke still had no idea Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, mainly because the blond is to afraid to tell Sasuke.

Sasuke just grunts, not wanting to talk anymore.

They arrive at the bridge and find a pissed off Sakura waiting, she still gets angry and annoyed when Kakashi doesn't come.

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto greets cheerfully, before paling and backing away from the deadly glare the pinkette gives him.

Sasuke snorts but doesn't say anything and leans back on the railing, he closes his eyes and thinks bsck on the past week. His conclusion..Naruto was right.

Sakura stopped herself before greeting Sasuke, he has been distant and angsty since they completed their last mission, she wanted to give him space, sure she still liked him a lot, maybe even loved him, but she knew that if she wanted him to return her feelings, she had to give him space.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi says sheepishly, waving as he approached.

A tick mark forms on Sakura's forehead but she refrains from yelling.

Kakashi blinks in shock, "No yelling? Well then, let's get on with our mission then."

The mission consisted of three odd jobs around the village, all of which they completed without a problem, nor did they complain, they were kinda quiet, which once again surprised their sensei.

Kakashi smiles at his students, "Since you all did so good today, I'm going to give you the rest of the day off! I'm going to go put our mission report in," he says before leaving.

Sasuke sighs, "I'm sorry about my attitude, you were right Naruto," Naruto grins, "No problem Sasuke."

"I'm glad your feeling better Sasuke," Sakura says with a smile of her own.

"Let's get ramen," Naruto suggests, the other two nod and leave for Ichiruka's...until a box shaped rock starts following the blond.

(Line break)

Satsuki sits on the couch in their living room looking over documents, _'Today's my day off and I'm still doing work...oh well, I get to spend time with Sasuke and Naruto, maybe even Sakura, her knew Jutsu is quite interesting, I'm curios to know how long she can hold it up for,'_ the blond thinks to herself.

Sighing and standing up, Satsuki goes to the ktichen and heats up the teapot, _'I'm to distracted for work, maybe some tea and a nap would do me good...I hope Sasuke's attitude has cleared up to, I'm sure Naruto spoke to him by now,'_ the blond makes her tea and heads up to her room.

(Line Break)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sweat drop, "Naruto, I think it's for you," Sasuke says dryly.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, I know your under there," Naruto says in an exasperated tone.

The box explodes and reveals three coughing children, "I think we used a bit too much gunpowder guys," Konohamaru says.

"My name is Moegi and I'm the sassiest Kunoichi in the Academy," the little girl says.

"I like my match, I'm Udon," the dark haired boy adds.

Konohamaru grins widely, "I'm the greatest ninja in the Leaf! My name is Konohamaru!'

"And we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" the three finish together.

"So why are you three here?" Sasuke asks, mildly annoyed by the children.

"We're here because Naruto promised to play ninja with us!" Moegi says.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that, I was so busy with my missions," the blond says sheepishly, "Let's all play before we get ramen."

Sasuke scowls, "No way, this is _your_ problem _you play_ not me," he snaps.

Naruto pouts, "Pleaseeeeeee!" he begs childishly, before a smirk appears on his tan face and an evil twinkle appears in his blue eyes, "I'll blab about your crush if you refuse to play," he whispers.

Sasuke looks at him with shock, _'Naruto actually threatened me, he's playing dirty! How dare he!'_ Sasuke grits his teeth, "Fine, I'll play," he says spitefully.

Naruto smiles brightly, "Wanna play with us Sakura?" he asks the pretty pinkette.

"Sure," Sakura says cheerfully, _'How did Naruto manage to convince Sasuke to play? That must be some dirt he has on him,'_ the pinkette thinks to herself.

"Yay!" Konohamaru pulls a real kunai out of nowhere and throws it at Naruto who ducks, "What the heck!"

"...do you hear that?" Sakura asks, fear in her voice.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto whispers.

"He hit a wasp nest!" Udon and Moegi yell before they all take off in the opposite direction, Konohamaru leading the six.

Naruto suddenly stops and turns around, "Wind Style! Wind Gale!" he successfully blows the bees away, and sighs in relief, before he hears Konohamaru yell out, he turns around and sees him being held up by an older boy wearing all black and weird purple makeup, _'That's a Sunagakure forehead protector, what's a Suna Shinobi doing here in Konoha? Much less a genin...does that mean the Chunin Exams are coming up soon?'_ Naruto thinks.

He runs up and stands beside his teammates and the other two kids, "Put him down!" He demands.

"Put him down? This punk ran into me, and I hate punks who run into me, especially rotten kids like you," the Suna Nin says tightening his grip on Konohamaru's long scarf.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon cry, both scared for their friend.

Naruto runs at him, prepared to fight him, but isn't prepared for the black clothed nin's counter attack, Naruto cries and squats grabbing his foot, looking back up at him, he almost slaps his forehead, _'That bandaged bundle on his back! I hadn't seen it before, he must be a puppet master, a specialty in Suna,'_ the blond thinks.

Sasuke growls, preparing to attack him, himself when a stream of water whips the hand holding up the poor boy, the puppet user yelps and cries out as he drops Konohamaru, who scrambles back to his friends, looking back up he glares at Sakura, who currently held a whip of water in her right hand.

"Leave Konohamaru alone!" Sakura yells.

"You don't scare me, you just caught me by surprise, I'm going to-"

"Kankuro...stop, your an embarrassment to our village," the gravelly baritone sends unpleasant shivers down everyone's spines.

 ** _To be continued..._** **AN: Who could the mysterious peron be?!? Just kidding, we all know who it is.** **Another late post, I've been busy lately and I apologise for not getting this up earlier.** **It's not long, but it's not short either, I feel like this wss a good place to stop.** **I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! See ya next chappy!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Satsuki stares blankly up at the man in front of her, he could tell she was tired since her eyes were half open and her head kept drooping.

 _'Well, I did just wake her up,'_ Kakashi thinks, "Satsuki, I was just informed by a hawk that the Chunin Exams have arrived and will be soon," Kakashi says.

Satsuki somewhat straightened up, "Okay, why are you telling me?" She asks.

"Well, I wanted your permission to enter my team in, considering you've raised two thirds of my team, I wanted to come to you first before actually entering them," Kakashi explains.

"Okay, knowing them they'll somehow find out about it and be excited, no pain no gain, these Exams, other than the Land of Waves, will be another big step in their careers, and an invaluable experience, I will be keeping an eye on the exams and their competition," Satsuki states seriously, "We may be in a time of piece but threats can always appear."

"I understand, thank you for allowing this opportunity for them," Kakashi says.

Satsuki chuckles, "I would never let an opportunity pass for my boys."

(Line Break)

Naruto looks up, he's never felt more bloodlust than this before, Zabuza was his first time experiencing it, but this boy, even if he isn't prepared to kill them, radiates it, like it's his aura, his entire being.

The boy himself looked ready to kill, his narrowed green eyes, the shadows that surrounded them, he was definitely from Suna, but his skin was as pale as Sasuke's.

He had bright red hair with a matching kanji symbol for love on his forehead, and he supported a large gourd on his back.

 _'Who is he? Why does he wear a gourd on his back?...why doesn't he have eyebrows?'_ Naruto narrows his eyes at the newcomer, inwardly hoping he was the last one to show up.

Sakura's Jutsu releases as she takes a step back, _'How can someone radiate death?'_ She never felt scared more in her life, she looked at Naruto and saw he had gone a shade paler to, he may be dense, but he can tell when a threat stood in front of him.

"G-Gaara!" The puppet master all but yelps when he notices his fellow Suna nin, "Kankuro, What are you doing messing with them? We're here for a reason," the boy named Gaara hisses at him.

"R-Right, but listen they st-" "Shut up,...or I'll kill you," Gaara snaps, cutting him off.

Kankuro pales even more and takes a step back, "Sorry, I was totally out of line," the Konoha genin don't miss the sweat that drops on the side of his face.

 _'He's scared of his own teammate,'_ Sasuke narrows his eyes and looks up at the red head, _'Just what is he?'_

Gaara uses some sort of Jutsu to teleport down to the ground, he stands up straight beside his fellow nin, "Sorry for the trouble he caused," he didn't sound sorry, "Kankuro is an idiot."

Said genin bit his tongue and didn't say anything.

"Your from Suna right?" Sakura asks, Naruto and Sasuke look at her, "Why are you here in the village?"

The blond of the Suna trio snorts, "Are all Konoha ninja idiots? Or just the kunoichi? It's obvious why were here, and your teammates have already figured it out as well, we're here for the Chunin Exams," the girl states crossing her arms.

Sakura blushes in embarrassment, _'CHANARA! How dare she embarrass me in front of Naruto and Sasuke?!?'_ Inner Sakura roars.

"Don't put her down like that, she's my teammate, and if you insult her, you insult a of us," Sasuke states glaring at her.

Sakura blushes, _'Sasuke.'_

Naruto grins widely, "He's right, besides, if all Suna nin are tough, why did Sakura beat you so easily puppet master?" The blond taunts.

Kankuro glares at him, "Don't let anger cloud you Kankuro, he's a waste of our time," Gaara speaks, he looks at the three, "What are your names?"

"My name is Naruto Nakayama! The Next Hokage!" Naruto states loudly with a wide grin.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," the pink haired girl says.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and you?" Sasuke asks looking at the red head, _'He seems strong, especially since his teammates seem to fear him, he could be a good test of my strength,'_ the raven haired boy thinks.

"My name is Gaara of the Sand, and I look forward to seeing you all at the Exams," the red head says before turning and leaving, his teammates following behind him.

"Gaara huh? He sure is scary," Sakura says, "I hate to admit it but he scared me as well, his killing intent was worse than Zabuza's," Naruto says shivering.

 _'The Chunin Exams huh? Sounds interesting,'_ Sasuke smirks, "Lets get ramen now."

Naruto brightens up, then finally realizes that the three kids were gone, "Where did they go?"

"They ran away after Sakura saved Konohamaru," Sasuke states, "Lets go already, I'm starving."

(Line Break)

Hiruzen smiles when he recognizes the familiar chakra signature inside his office and walks inside, "Hello Satsuki."

The blond woman stood looking out the window with her arms crossed, "I've never heard of the Sound Village before," Satsuki states.

Hiruzen sighs, "Your a very over protective person you know that?" He asks.

"Only to those I love," Satsuki states, "I want Akane to investigate them," the blond says, her tone leaving no room for him to refuse her request.

"Akane, is a retired Anbu captain, and a Jounin in charge of guarding the gate, you'll have to talk to her yourself, she's your Sensei and your older sister after all," Hiruzen states, "Do Sasuke and Naruto even know that?"

Satsuki glares out the window, "There's a reason why I haven't told Akane about them, she knows already, and she knows that if I don't tell her, than it's meant to be kept away from family problems, especially our mother."

Hiruzen sighs again, Satsuki's mother never approved of her retiring so early, and never really liked her in the first place for some reason, "So, she doesn't know about them then?"

"No, mother does not, neither does Jin and Shun," Satsuki says, "They always sucked up to her and would've told her as well, Akane is making sure the three never find out, anyways stop trying to change the subject Hiruzen, the sand nin that our competing in the Exams are the Kazekage's children correct?" Satsuki asks.

"Yes," Hiruzen answers, "The youngest is the One Tails Jinchuriki, from what I've heard he isn't very stable," the blond stares,

"Adding a Hidden Village that just appears one day and an unstable Jinchuriki together, I believe something bad is about to happen, I feel it and that something is going to happen to my boys, so that's why I want Akane on the case, she can take a few weeks off," Satsuki states.

Hiruzen stares at her seriously, "Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm sure," Satsuki states, "Fine, I'll put her off active duty, but you go and tell her, it's your plan after all," Hiruzen says.

Satsuki nods, "Thank you Hiruzen, you won't regret this," she says before flickering out of the office.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: The Sand Siblings have been introduced! I hope I've done them justice on writing them and have kept them in character for the short scene they were in, we've also learned new information about Satsuki.**

 **Satsuki's family will be introduced once I start writing and posting the Prequel to this storie, it will be called** _Satsuki_ **and will be focused on her and her family.**

 **You'll also meet Zen and Kuro in the new storie and will be formally introduced to them, along with Akane, Satsuki's older sister and a Sensei, Satsuki's mother, and Jin and Shun.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it, and I hope you all enjoy this stories as much as I enjoy writing it for you guys!**

 **See y'all next chapter!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter** **Fifteen**

The next day after their encounter with the Sand genin, Team Seven waits three hours before their Sensei arrives.

"We won't be going on any missions, as in three days the Chunin Exams will begin, and I have recommended you for the Exams, all you have to do is fill out these papers and turn them in before the time limit to register, it's all up to you, so don't feel pressured if you don't want to register," Kakashi announces, "Here are you papers," he hands them out to his Genin before disappearing.

"I can't believe it! The Chunin Exams!" Naruto says excitedly.

"Calm down, we still have to fill these out and the Exam doesn't start for a few days," Sasuke says calmly, "Besides, we should be training, those Sand Nin, especially that Gaara, will be tough opponents," Sasuke states.

Naruto nods, "The other guy to, Sakura had caught him off guard but he'll be ready next time," the blond genin says.

Sakura rubs her arm nervously, she still couldn't believe she hit him, her aim with her water Jutsu had gotten better but Naruto was right, that was luck, as sad as she was to admit to it.

"Anyways, I'm signing up, and so is Naruto, what about you Sakura?" Sasuke asks, their attention turning back to the pinkette.

"I'll have to think about it," Sakura says honestly, "That's alright Sakura, don't feel pressured by us, we're your teammates, we won't force you into something you don't want to do," Naruto says with an encouraging smile.

Sakura returns it before leaving, heading towards her teammates home, before she told her parents, she wanted to know Satsuki's opinion.

(Line break)

Satsuki closes her eyes for a moment, "Do you think your ready Sakura?" she asks.

Sakura sighs, "I don't know, I know that I've improved a lot since we became Team Seven but Naruto and Sasuke are still much stronger than I am, I feel like a burden to them," the pink haired Genin says honestly.

Satsuki leans back in her chair for a moment, "Your not useless nor a burden Sakura," the pink haired girl looks up in surprise, "Do you know how rare it is for a civillian girl to be accepted as a genin? Your book smart and you have amazing chakra control, you've basically mastered your Water Whip, and if you put in the extra work I'm sure you'd be an amazing Genjutsu user," Satsuki says.

Sakura blushes at the compliments, "After missions or training when Naruto and Sasuke leave, ever since you invited us over for dinner, Kakashi-Sensei has been giving me extra training in both Taijutsu and Genjutsu, he's also had me training my reflexes as well, I think I've improved."

"You have," Satsuki says, "From what I heard yesterday I'm impressed you caught the ninja off guard and saved Konohamaru, that was really brave Sakura, in my opinion, I think you should register with Sasuke and Naruto, the Chunin Exams will be a perfect test to see how much stronger you've become."

"Thanks Satsuki, you've helped me a lot," the pinkette says with a teary smile, touched by her words.

Satsuki stands up and walks over to Sakura and gives her a hug, "Go on now Sakura, your parents haven't heard the news yet and you need to tell them as well," Satsuki says.

Sakura stands up, "Right, bye Satsuki, and thank you again for the help," she hurriedly leaves the house, not wanting to worry her parents.

"You handle children well," Satsuki turns around and sees her older sister and Sensei standing in front of her.

Akane smiles, "And I have yet to meet Naruto and Sasuke, I'm quite sad you haven't allowed us to meet."

Satsuki sighs, "I was afraid one of the twins might catch on and tell mother," Satsuki explains, "I'm sorry Akane."

Akane shrugs in response, "Whatever, I understand your reasoning, anyways when do the brats get home?"

"Mido will inform me, he's always watching over them," Satsuki explains, "Have you gotten any information?" she asks.

"No, they haven't shown any signs of planning at all, the Kazekage hasn't arrived yet either so I doubt they'd try and pull anything off without his consent considering you think they might have an alliance with the Sound," Akane says, "But I will be apart of the security team, so don't worry, if something fishy is going on, I'll inform you immediately, especially if it concerns the genin, more importantly the rookie nine, out of all of them competing, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them is targeted, considering they are all heir's and heiress's, Naruto is a Jinchuriki, and Sasuke is the last Uchiha, security will be tight."

Satsuki nods, "I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen," she says honestly.

Akane smiles lightly, "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you Satsuki," the older blond hugs her younger sister, "I got to go now, I'll see you later squirt," she ruffles the girls hair before shunshining out of the house.

Satsuki pouts and smooths down her hair, _'Thank you Akane, you have no idea how much this means to me,'_ the blond thinks, Mido appears in front of her seconds later, "Their coming home now," he says before disappearing once more.

Satsuki goes back into the kitchen, before Sakura had arrived she had been preparing dinner.

(Line Break)

 _Yuri excitedly hugs the Anbu, Satsuki hugs him back, "Can you believe it Satsuki! We're going to Suna! I heard many strong ninja come from Sunagakure!" Yuri says happily._

 _"Now, now Yuri, don't bother her, she's here to protect us, not for you to talk her ear off, thank you again Satsuki, you have no idea how much this means to us," Rukia says with a charming smile._

 _Satsuki_ _nods, "Alright, let's head out, Tiger and Fox, you head us up as usual, me and Monkey will stay behind, please stand in the middle so if there is an attack, we have a better chance of protecting you."_

 _The family of three nods and does as she says, and they begin their trip to Suna._

 ** _To be continued..._** **AN: The beginning of the Chunin Exams is next chapter, also the continuation of Team Cat's escort mission.** **I** **hope you enjoy this chappy! It's a bit short and I apologise for that but I think this is a good place to stop off, Satsuki's chat with Sakura was so heart warming, Sakura is very insecure in canon about her abilities despite acting like she does.**

 **Leave** **a review and don't forget to fav and or follow. or both, if you haven't already!**

 **See y'all next chapter!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside the academy at the gate, waiting for their pink haired teammate.

"Do you think Sakura will come?" Naruto asks, "She seemed really anxious about this whole thing, she still doesn't think of herself as a valuable part of our team."

Sasuke shrugs and crosses his arms, "It's her choice, Sakura is the smartest and the most observant, she is very valuable to our team, if she doesn't realize that that's her problem," the Uchiha states.

Naruto snickers, "Don't tell me you like her," he says with a wide grin.

Sasuke stares at him blankly, "My feelings for Sakura Haruno are completely platonic," Naruto cackles, "I know! You like Hinata!"

Sasuke glares at him, he opens his mouth to retort but stops short when he sees their teammate running towards them, Sakura stops a few feet away to catch her breath before standing straight and giving them a smile, "Lets pass these Exams!"

"You better believe it!" Naruto cheers loudly, the three proceed to head inside the building, _'Chunin Exams here we come!'_ The three think.

(Line Break)

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura make it to the second floor, they notice a circle of genin up ahead outside room 201.

 _'The Genjutsu is painfully obvious, do they think it's gonna fool anyone?'_ Sakura thinks as they walk towards the group, pushing to the front the three see who caused the commotion.

A girl with brown hair pulled into two buns was on her knees next to her teammate, a boy with shiny black hair and round black eyes, his eyebrows were bushy and he wore a hideous green jumpsuit with his forehead protector around his waist, the girl had brown eyes and wore a pink sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants and wore her forehead protector around her forehead, she had scrolls on her person, and Sakura wondered how she'd use them. She was glaring at the two guarding the door, most likely because they had hit the boy.

Looking at the two who had done it she noticed that they were genin, "That was harsh," one of the kids crowding around the door says.

"Please let us through," the girl says.

"Aww, she's begging, listen girl if you can't get passed us your dead meat in the Exams," one of the genin states crossing his arms.

"You should take down that Genjutsu, your not fooling anyone," Sasuke says coming forward from the crowd.

The first one smirks and releases it, "Your pretty sharp," he says.

"No, but Sakura is, she's the eyes of our team and spotted it right away," Sasuke states crossing his arms.

Sakura blushes, "He's correct, it's the first thing I noticed, considering we're on the second floor the Genjutsu doesn't make any sense."

"Good job, but it will be much tougher in the Exams," the second says.

Sasuke scoffs, "I doubt it, considering how weak it was."

The fest gets angry, "I'll teach you a lesson!" He goes to kick to Sasuke who brings his own leg up, but a green blur appears between them, holding each leg, stopping them.

 _'He's fast!'_ Sakura thinks shocked.

Sasuke stares at the boy, who seemed to be much more than he let on, _'That's some chakra in his hands,'_ the Uchiha thinks, pulling his leg from his grip and standing straight once more.

"Lee!" The new voice draws the attention of team seven as they look and see the third member of 'Lee's' team.

He had long brown hair and wore a sleeves beige shirt with a high collar, he had bandages on his arms and hands and covering his own leg, and wore navy blue shorts and ninja sandals.

His forehead protector was tied around his forehead and he had pale eyes.

 _'A Hyuga,'_ Sasuke thinks, "I thought we agreed on keeping a low profile," the Hyuga states crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Sorry Neji," Lee says, "Calm down Neji," the girl says, stepping so she was between them.

Neji scoffs, before turning his attention to Sasuke, "What's your name?" He asks, but it sounded more like a demand.

Sasuke stares at him uninterested, "It's common manners introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name," the Uchiha says.

The Hyuga glares at him, "Your a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that," Sasuke retorts.

"What'd you say?!" Neji hisses.

Lee walks up to Sakura and taps her shoulder the pink haired girl turns her attention to him, "Yes?"

"Sakura correct? My name is Rock Lee!" He says giving her a thumbs up, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura stares at him dumbfounded, "No way!" She suddenly yells, "We just met!"

Lee sulks as Tenten drags him away, grabbing Neji's arm she starts dragging him as well, "See you in the Exams!" Tenten calls, not looking back.

The three exchange looks before heading up once more.

They head upstairs and are confronted by Rock Lee, who challenges Sasuke, Rock Lee defeats him easily, and is stopped by his Sensei Maito Guy, before he can use one of his special moves.

After the confrontation they finally make it to room 301.

Kakashi appears in front of the three with a one eyed smile, "I'm proud of all three of you, you've all gotten much stronger since became Team Seven and you've progressed so much, good luck!" He says giving them a thumbs up, looking suspiciously like two bowl cut weirdos the three had just met.

"Thanks Sensei," Sasuke says, considering the other two were two choked up to speak.

Their Sensei disappears and the three all take a deep breath before entering the room.

(Line Break)

 _Team Cat and the family of three continue on their way to Suna, they had just packed up camp and began their journey once more._

 _"How much longer?" Yuri asks impatiently._

 _"We should arrive in the evening," Satsuki says, "While your parents are in their meetings we can go and look around Suna together."_

 _Yuri's eyes shine excitedly, "Really?!? Yes!"_

 _Fox and Tiger chuckle from the front, they really didn't understand his obsession with their leader._

 _Monkey chuckles as well, "Don't forget about me," he says, "How could we?" Satsuki mutters sarcastically._

 _Monkey pouts and sends a glare at her, "Was that necessary?"_

 _He's ignored, making the twins laugh again, at Monkey's expense of course._

 _It's evening once they arrive, they find the inn they are staying at and go to sleep immediately._

 _In the morning Yuri's parents head to the Kazekage Tower, Tiger and Fox accompanying them._

 _Leaving Monkey, Cat, and Yuri._

 _The two Anbu change into something more casual before they head out with Yuri, who was pracically bursting with happiness._

 _Their stay in Suna was short, as they left three days later._

 _On their way back they come across trouble._

 _Satsuki pulls her katana out and points it at a tree, the three civilians stiffen as the other three Anbu pull their won weapons out as well, "Come out now."_

 _A tall figure, obviously male, jumps down from the trees, he wore a tiger printed mask with one eyewhole, the mask had black stripes over the yellow ceramic, his short hair was black and he wore a brown cloak that covered his body down to his feet._

 _"Who are you?" Satsuki questions, glaring at him front behind her mask._

 _The man doesn't say anything but instead pulls out multiple kunai and throws them at everyone._

 _Satsuki deflects the projectile with her blade and looks around, the twins and Ryu were surrounding the family, Satsuki turns back to the enemy and tenses when She sees he disappointed._

 _She suddenly turns around, the cling of metal hitting metal echoes as she glares at him, his kunai clashes against her sword, he jumps back and Satsuki grips her katana tighter and runs at him, slashing and slicing, the man side steps her attacks easily._

 _He catches her off guard and trips the Anbu Captain before throwing the kunai at her unprotected back, "Satsuki!" Ryu yells throwing a shuriken and knocking the kunai away._

 _The masked man looks between them before appearing behind Satsuki and putting a kunai to her neck, trapping her._

 _The other six tense, Ryu narrows his eyes, "Let her go," he hisses, "And you can leave in peace."_

 _The masked man tightens his grip on the blond tightens and his kunai pricks her throat,_ _"What if I don't?"_

 _Ryu's Sharingan activates, "Then you'll regret it."_

(Line Break)

Team Seven's eyes widen, "S-So many genin," Sakura stutters, her eyes quickly scanning the room.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura tenses as Ino appears behind her teammates and puts her arms around them, Naruto blushes a bright red, "I-Ino!" The blond says happily.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mutters walking up to them lazily, Choji beside him eating his chips.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Naruto grins widely seeing his friends, Ino hugs Naruto happily, "It's been so long!"

"Ugh, I think he's gonna faint," Sakura points out.

Ino pulls her arms back when she realizes the pink haired girl was correct, Naruto was blushing worse than Hinata did.

"Looks like we all made it," the six notice Kiba and Akamaru making their way over to them, the white pup was currently laying on his head, "Hina!!!!" Ino wails seeing her best friend, the platinum blond tackles the blue haired Hyuga to the ground.

Shino adjusts his glasses and as he stands beside Kiba, though he was looking at the two Kunoichi, "It seems the Rookie Nine are all together again!" Kiba says cheerfully.

"Ino stop! You'll kill Hinata!" Sakura cries trying to pull her off the heiress who looked paler, almost blue from the Yamanaka's tight grip.

Ino reluctantly releases the Hyuga, Hinata thankfully takes deep breaths in, "I thought I was gonna die."

Ino giggles sheepishly and helps her up, "I can't believe we're taking the Chunin Exams together! This is so exciting!"

"You all sure know how to make a scene," the nine turn and stare at the newcomer, he had silver hair and wore glasses and dark purple clothes, "Who are you?" Sakura asks suspiciously.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Team Cat confronts an enemy and the Rookie Nine meet Kabuto.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and special thanks to dnguyen686 for both your review and your favorite! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **As always enjoy the chapter, leave a review, follow and favorite and I'll see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," the genin says cheerfully, he was from the Leaf and seemed to be a few years older than the Rookies.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Kabuto laughs sheepishly, "Well, for one, you've all made a huge scene, and second I thought I'd help the rookies out," he says.

"Why?" Ino asks, "It's pretty random for you to just approach us out of the blue! Besides, what can you tell us?"

"Well, to be honest this is my seventh time taking the Exams, there held twice a year and this is my fourth."

"So much for helping us if you've failed so many times," Shikamaru says.

"Well, from all my experience I collected a lot of information," Kabuto pulls out a stack of white cards, "There blank," Sakura points out puzzled by the older teen.

"That's because the information is hidden by my chakra, pretty neat right?" Kabuto says, "Let me show you."

He reveals the first card, a map of the five ninja villages which showed them the geographical distribution of the other candidates, what village they came from and how many of them came.

"Wow!" Sakura says, impressed by Kabuto.

Kabuto grins, "There my ninja info cards," he explains.

"Can you give us information on other genin?" Sasuke asks.

"I can, tell me anything about them and I can show you what I have on them," the silver haired genin says.

"Gaara of the Desert(1) and Rock Lee," Sasuke says, thinking about his confrontation with Lee and how easily said ninja took him down.

"Aw, you know there names, that doesn't make it any fun," Kabuto says shifting through his deck, "Found them."

"Show then to me," Sasuke says.

"First is Rock Lee, he's a year old than you guys, mission experience is 11 C-ranks and 20 D-ranks, his squad leader is Maito Guy and in the last 12 months his taijutsu has radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky, last year he got a lot of attention as a genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exams. This is his first time as a candidate along with his teammates Tenten and Neji Hyuga," Kabuto says showing them the information.

Hinata flinches at the mention of Neji, which does not go unnoticed by the others.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert. Let's see, mission experience 8 C-ranks and get this..1 B-rank as a genin! There's not much information on him, he's a rookie from another land but there is this, he's survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

The rookies eyes widened when they heard this, "What is he?!" Shikamaru asks shocked.

Hinata looks at Kabuto, "Do you have information on everyone?" She asks, "Including myself."

Kabuto smirks, "That's a secret."

Hinata looks away, getting an unpleasant feeling from him.

Kabuto ignores this as he pulls out the card with the nations, "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. They've all sent out exceptionally strong Shinobi this time around, of course the Hidden Sound Village is small, they just recently sprung up, no one really knows much about them, they're a mystery."

Sakura raises an eyebrow, "Never heard of the Sound before, regardless you probably shouldn't underestimate them, after all you just said they all sent out exceptionally strong Shinobi."

Kabuto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess so."

Seconds after saying this Kabuto dodges an attack from a Sound Nin, he was hunched over and had a strange device on his arm and his face was bandaged except for one eye, "That was close," Kabuto utters, before his glasses crack and he kneels over puking.

"Kabuto!" Sakura says shocked, she and Naruto go to his side and help him up.

"That should teach you," the female of their group says, "Put this in your notes! The Sound Nin will be genin by the end of the Chunin Exams!" Their third member says with a cocky grin.

"SETTLE DOWN MAGGOTS!" Everyone turns their attention to where a Jounin in all black appeared, behind him chunin were lined up, "It's time for the first part of the Exams, grab a number and take your seats."

(Line Break)

 _The masked man didn't seem to be intimidated by Ryu's Sharingan, "A Uchiha," he muses, "You seem to care very much for this 'Satsuki' girl, what would you do if I killed her?" He asked._

 _Yuri glares at him, unshed tears forming in his eyes, "Let her go!" Yuri yells._

 _"Stay back," Satsuki says, stiffening even more when the kunai digs a bit deeper, a trickle of blood flows from it, "I'll be fine."_

 _Yuri quiets, but doesn't stop glaring at the man._

 _"Oooh, this is interesting, so many people seem to care about you Satsuki," the mans voice sent unpleasant shivers down Satsuki's spine as she gritted her teeth._

 _Ryu appears behind the masked man but he jumps away, "Fast, but not fast enough," the man says._

(Line Break)

After introducing himself as Ibiki Morino, he explained the first part, which was a written test, and the rules of said test.

Naruto writes his name down and scans over the test, _'Oh man! I'm never gonna pass this! Even Sasuke won't be able to get some of the answers, and why is he pressing cheating so much? It's as if he wants us to cheat,'_ the blond thinks,

 _'...oh.'_

Naruto leans back as he tries to think of a way to cheat without being caught, five times and he'd be called out of the room, this was a test of his capabilities of collecting information without being noticed, glancing to the right he barely sees the veins protrude on Hinata's face, she figured it out as well.

Trying to seem inconspicuous he began doing the first question, one he had a chance at getting correctly, by the time he figured it out Hinata had finished copying down the answers, Naruto glances over every now and then, copying her answers too.

Hinata doesn't seem to notice, as she pretends to check it over, and flips it over as soon as she notices Naruto finished copying off her.

(Time Skip)

The 26 teams that passed Ibiki's test stood outside of the Forest of Death, where the second part would take place, Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second part, stood in front of them all, explaining the rules of the test.

Team Seven stood off to the side as they signed the papers, "This place seems a bit to dangerous for genin to enter," Sakura says, looking at the Forest of Death uneasily.

"They never said the Chunin Exams were easy, in fact they said it would be the opposite, besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Sasuke asks.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us," Naruto hisses.

Sasuke scoffs, "Were surrounded by Jounin, Chunin, and Anbu are hidden, nobody would dare attack any of us, nothing is going to happen, the only chance of us getting attacked is by another team."

Sakura and Naruto exchange uneasy looks, "It's just, I've got a feeling something bad will happen," Naruto says, Sakura nodding.

Team Eight, who stood nearby, all exchanged looks as well, "I'm glad I wasn't the only one," Hinata whispers, "We should team up with them, it'd be best."

Kiba glances over at Team Seven before looking at Shino, the bug user nods in agreement and Team Eight approaches Team Seven.

A team of grass ninja watch from a ways away, the leader, a woman wearing a straw hat with long black hair, frowns slightly at the three genin, _'This changes things, I'll have to divide them.'_

"Team up?" Sasuke repeats, staring at the three.

"I think it's a good idea." Naruto says, "Your supposed to be the strongest out of us three, don't tell me you haven't felt uneasy about any of this."

"It started with Kabuto for me," Hinata admits, "He's not trust worthy, why does he have so much information on all of us? Isn't that suspicious, especially since we've just met him."

"I agree with Hinata," Shino says silently, "My kikachu dont trust him either."

Kiba nods, "I agree with them," he says as well.

Sasuke sighs, "Alright then, let's go get our scrolls then, we'll pick two gates next to each other then."

Sakura's eyes widen comically noticing a beetle on her shoulder, Hinata grabs the wrist of her hand she meant to slap it off with, "Its Shino's kikachu beetle, he's slipped on onto all of us, he'll be able to both track us and make sure we're safe with them."

Team Seven shivers, but agrees with it anyways.

(Line Break)

 _A another group of Anbu head in the direction of the group of seven, they were lead by a man wearing a Dog mask._

 _The masked man stiffens when he notices this and let's go of Satsuki before throwing a smoke bomb down._

 _The smoke clears and the first thing that Satsuki sees is Tiger and Monkey's unconscious bodies and Rukia holding Yuri against her as tightly as she could, tears streaming down her face, Jun had his arms around his wife as well, he was crying too._

 _Satsuki approaches them and her heart drops, Yuri had been stabbed._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **AN: Another chapter? Another cliff hanger? Team Seven and Team Eight teaming up? So many things happening!**

 **(1) In chapter fourteen Gaara introduces himself as Gaara of Sand not Gaara of the Desert, I apologize for that I had not noticed it until now.**

 **Also on a side note who wouldn't be suspicious of Kabuto? I mean, he has all this information on everyone, that would make me uneasy too.**

 **See y'all next chapter! This will be the last for today! Bye!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 _"Yuri," Satsuki rushed over, she peeled her gloves off and her hands glowed green as she placed them over Yuri's stab wound, "It's deep and he's already lost a lot of blood."_

 _Rukia stares at her hopefully, "You can heal him right?"_

 _Satsuki sighs, "I can try," she only knew basic medical Jutsu, she's been working on developing her skills more, "Please stand back."_

 _Jun and Rukia do as she says and Satsuki swiftly pulls the kunai out, cringing at Yuri's strained gasp of pain, "It's okay Yuri," she whispers to him, her eyes unwillingly tearing up._

 _Dog and his team suddenly bound into the clearing, "What happened? Mido suddenly appeared at the gate demanding back up," the Anbu captain demands._

 _"We were attacked by a masked man," Tiger says, "He was to strong, but he disappointed suddenly and stabbed Yuri after throwing down a smoke bomb."_

 _Dog nods and looked down at the hunched over form of Cat healing Yuri, "Do you have any idea where he went?" He asks._

 _"No," Monkey answers solemnly, "It's like he disappeared into thin air, no trace at all."_

 _"Alright then, can you bring him back to he village?" Dog asks._

 _Cat shakes her head, "No, the wound is critical, if I don't heal him now he'll die."_

(Line Break)

Team Seven and Eight meet up in a clearing, the second part just began, "Whats the plan then?" Sakura asks.

"We need a Earth scroll," Kiba says, "And you need a Heaven, we can either find two teams or we can head to the Tower and ambush a team with both scrolls and pass that way," the Inuzuka suggests.

Hinata suddenly activates her Byakugan, "Shino, there is a team watching us from above and they have an Earth scroll too," the Hyuga says.

Shino nods and he and Hinata disappear.

Kiba grins and disappears as well, leaving a confused Team Seven.

They all jump when they hear a bloodcurdling scream, and Team Eight appear in front of them, Kiba holding their second scroll.

"What just happened?" Sakura demands.

"Leeches," Kiba says, his teammates nod, "Anyways, let's continue, Hinata keep your Byakugan activated in case we're followed, let's go get ourselves a Heaven scroll."

The two teams continue, unaware of the Grass Nin following them.

Ten minutes later, Kiba and Akamaru suddenly stop, "What is it Kiba?" Hinata asks.

"You sense someone is following us to right?" Kiba asks.

"Yes, but I can't spot them," Hinata says, "I think they're hidden in my blind spot, every time I try to spot them they disappear."

Shino adjusts his glasses, "It's only one ninja, the Grass genin with the long tongue from before, her teammates departed awhile ago."

Naruto shivers in displeasure remembering the woman, and unconsciously places a hand on the scratch on his cheek, he had been playfully taunting Anko, but she seemed especially sadistic today, "She gave me the creeps," he says honestly.

"Is this the foreboding feeling from before?" Sakura whispers.

Both teams suddenly yell out when they're blasted away by a strong wind Jutsu.

(Line Break)

Akane stares down at the bodies of the Grass genin, Mido looks away, having gone with her, "I'll inform Satsuki, the enemy is in the Forest of Death," the cat says before disappearing.

Akane sighs and heads to find Anko, she had a feeling of who is this person was, and knew the snake summoner would want to know.

(Line Break)

 _"Go on ahead, take Rukia and Jun back to the village," Satsuki states, "Monkey, stay back with me Incase he comes back."_

 _Monkey nods, "Are you sure you just want Monkey to stay?" Fox asks._

 _"I'm sure, besides he can set strong Genjutsu's and hide us," Satsuki says._

 _The others exchange looks before nodding and leaving._

 _Monkey quickly puts the Genjutsu up and walks over to Satsuki, "Do you need any help?" He asks._

 _Satsuki shakes her head, "Your Sharingan can copy my Jutsu but it wouldn't help as you'd need to be more experienced in Medical Jutsu."_

 _"I understand," Ryu stands up, "Keep him alive Satsuki."_

 _(Time Skip)_

 _Rukia and Jun sit on one side of Yuri's hospital bed._

 _The doctor stood on the otherside, "Right now he's in a coma, pain induced, that was a horrible wound and it was barely sealed up by the Anbu, right now, his chances of surviving are low," the doctor says solemnly._

 _Satsuki, who stood at the doorway, had her head bowed, 'My basics of medical Jutsu weren't enough, I need a teacher, so that this won't happen ever again.'_

 _A few days later...Yuri passed away and Satsuki left Konoha on a solo mission as she searched for someone._

 _(Time Skip)_

 _Shizune opened the door of the room she and Tsunade were staying in and her eyes widened seeing a Cat Anbu standing there, "Hello?" She says cautiously to the masked nin._

 _"May I talk to Tsunade?" Satsuki asks, "It's very important."_

(Time Skip)

"Is everyone alright?" Hinata asks, she sees Kiba and Shino on the ground nearby, both were fine as they nodded, standing up Hinata brushed herself off, she turns around and activates her Byakugan, she sees Sasuke and Sakura looking at the Grass nin, before suddenly falling on their knees.

She hurriedly helps her teammates up and they run towards the clearing.

They arrive in the clearing just as Sasuke stabs his leg and grabs Sakura before jumping into a tree.

The Grass nin looks over at the three genin, "New prey," She says grinning widely, the three shiver unpleasantly.

Hinata looks over at Sasuke and Sakura, "Go help them," Kiba says eating a chakra pill and giving on to Akamaru as well, Shino's bugs fan out as well.

Hinata rips the kunai out of Sasuke's leg and places her hands on top of the wound, they glow green and quickly seal it up, "There," she says, her healing chakra fading as the three jump back into the battle, two Kiba's were performing Fang over Fang, but the Grass nin was dodging their attacks easily.

Hinata runs toward the unguarded back of the ninja, her hands glowing with blue chakra and she slams her palm into the back, but the ninja turns around last second and grabs her wrist, Hinata eyes widen as she looks into her eyes, and is paralyzed with fear.

"Fang over Fang," the woman drops Hinata and jumps away as Sasuke quickly grabs Hinata and jumps away, "Hinata!" He curses under his breath when he sees the same thing that happened to Sakura and himself had happened to her as well.

"What happened!" Kiba yells.

"She's paralyzed by fear," Sakura says, "The same thing happened to both me and Sasuke."

"She was foolish enough to attack me, but I'm quite saddened I hadn't gotten the chance to end her," the Grass nin hisses, much like a snake, "She makes such good prey."

"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells, blowing a large fire ball at her, his black eyes now a bright red, his Sharingan activated, "Don't touch her!"

The woman smiles, "Ah, so the prey has someone special, this should prove interesting," she says, licking her lips in anticipation.

Hinata gasps as she gains movement once more, "S-She's death," she gasps out.

The Hyuga stands once more and glares at the woman, purposely not looking her in the eyes, "Don't look at her in the eyes, she'll paralyze you," she warns.

The woman chuckles evilly, "How can the prey fight if they can't see?"

Hinata closes her eyes, but her Byakugan is still activated, "That isn't a problem for me!" Hinata charges once more, but the Grass Nin dodges all her attacks easily.

"Orochimaru!" The woman suddenly stops hearing name, and lets out a strained gasp when Hinata's attack lands, she had hit her chest with the Gentle Fist.

Orochimaru looks up and sees Anko standing there, and two woman beside her, an Anbu and a blond with red eyes, "Get out of here! We'll handle this."

Hinata jumps back and the six genin run out of the clearing, _'Stay safe Satsuki,'_ Hinata thinks.

Hours later the six genin are in a clearing, all sitting down resting, "Orochimaru? Who's that?" Sakura asks.

"A rogue ninja," Hinata whispers, "An S-class missing ninja who performs horrible experiments on other people, I read about him once but I never thought I'd face him."

A kikachu flies into the clearing and lands on Shino's outstretched finger, "My kikachu have found a team of three, they are currently sleeping in a tree and have the Heaven scroll," Shino announces.

"Lucky, lets go retrieve it and find the Tower then," Sakura says smiling.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and spots the team of three almost instantly, "Lets go, I don't want to be in this forest any longer."

(Line Break)

 _Tsunade stares at the blond unimpressed with her arms crossed, "You want me to teach you medical Jutsu?"_

 _"Yes, because I only know limited knowledge of medical Jutsu someone very precious to me passed away," Satsuki explains, her eyes void of any emotion, Tsunade saw herself in them, when her own precious people died._

 _Tsunade sighs and takes a long drink of her sake bottle, "Alright, I'll teach you, but you owe me sake."_

 _Satsuki sweat drops, "A-Alright then."_

 _"Very expensive sake," Tsunade adds._

 _Shizune sighs from where she stood, 'Tsunade,'her assistant thinks shaking her head embarrassed by the busty blond._

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: I am on a roll lately! This chapter was really difficult to write for me.**

 **Thank you for both the follow and favorite!**

 **See y'all next chapter!**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Team Seven and Eight finally arrived at the Tower and walked up, they each unraveled their scrolls and entered.

"I'm so glad Satsuki, Anko, and that Anbu arrived," Naruto says in relief, "I hope they're alright."

"It's Anko, a retired Anbu captain and an Anbu," Sasuke says, "Verses one fifty year old some ninja."

"Their called the _Legendary Sannin_ Sasuke," Kiba states, "Three people won't be enough to take him down."

"You never know Kiba, he could be having an off day," Naruto says.

"What matters is that we're safe and whatever he wanted to do with us it was foiled and he can't get to us any longer," Hinata says seriously, "And whatever he wanted was probably something terrible."

"Oh look, two teams arrived when we were gone," Temari, the third member of the Suna Team says, drawing the attention of the six, "I was expecting another team by tomorrow."

Kiba jumps when Akamaru suddenly jumps into his jacket, shivering and whimpering like no tomorrow, "What's wrong with him?" Sakura asks.

"He only acts like this when he senses someone really strong, if it weren't for everyone being in trouble when we faced Orochimaru," they don't miss the subtle flinching of the Sand nin, "He probably would've reacted like this."

Hinata looks at the three sand siblings, _'Akamaru is this afraid of a genin from that team? Whoever it is, must be really strong.'_

Shino adjusts his glasses, his thoughts mirroring her own.

"Let's go, it's a waste of our time standing here," Kankuro says, "Especially considering our _opponents_ are a bunch of a weak punks," the brunette snears.

Kiba frowns in response, "Say that again and I'll make sure your Akamaru's chew toy," he barks.

Kankuro snorts, "Your dog is a snivelling coward hiding inside your jacket! How much of a fight can he give me?" then puppet master asks, amused by the Inuzuka.

"More than you can put up I imagine," Temari mutters, "Let's go Kankuro, no use in taunting them," the blond says waving off the Leaf nin as the three siblings leave the room.

"I hate him," Kiba snaps once their gone, "Your not the only one," Naruto adds, a frown marring his own face.

(Line Break)

Satsuki grits her teeth, she stood with Akane and Anko in Hiruzen's office, "Orochimaru attacked them, he was after Sasuke! Your going to do something right?" She asks.

The Hokage nods, "Of course I am," he states.

"Then start with cancelling the Exams, Orochimaru was able to sneak into our village because of them!" Satsuki snaps, "These Exams are the reason Naruto and Sasuke, and the rest our in danger! And if Orochimaru can't get Sasuke, he'll go after the second best option, Hinata! My student!"

Anko places a hand on her friends shoulder, trying to calm her down, "Calm down Satsuki, we don't have to cancel the Exams, what were going to do is keep a close eye on the Sand and Sound, it's most likely that they have teamed up," the Jounin states.

"I agree with them Hokage-Sama," Akane says crossing her arms, "Orochimaru somehow got into the village and killed those Grass ninja and took their places, he is after the last Uchiha, the Sharingan, and if he gets to him, he'll give him a curse mark like he did Anko, we all know that's what he's after, and what Satsuki said is right, he'd definitely go after Hinata, she has the Byakugan and is a main house, most importantly the Heiress."

"Why are you in your Anbu gear, you retired," Hiruzen asks confused.

"Eh, I felt that my Jounin vest wasn't intimidating enough, and my clothes still fit, I only resigned from Anbu two years ago," the eldest Nakayama states.

"That's beside the point Lord Third, the problem is a psychotic Dojutsu obsessed snake summoner, is on the lose and is trying to give Sasuke a curse mark, and take him away," Satsuki says, bringing the original subject back to light.

"Satsuki, we can't cancel the Exams, we'll use them as a way to lure Orochimaru in, you can survey the third part, you have nothing to worry about," Hiruzen says softly.

Satsuki sighs, _'I have everything to worry about, if Mido wasn't as quick as he was, Sasuke would've been marked and they would've been in more danger than ever, Orochimaru can't be taken lightly,'_ the retired nin thinks.

Anko slaps her shoulder, "Let's go get some dango from our favorite cafe and relax," she suggests.

"Aren't you supposed to be the proctor for the current exam Anko?" Akane asks.

"Eh, Ibiki took over for me, but your right, I have to get back, see ya!" the snake summoner shunshins away, and Akane amd Satsuki leave soon after.

(Line Break)

Once the second part finished, the remaining teams were called and currently stood before the Hokage and multiple Jounin, Anko grinned at them all, "Congratulations on making it this far into the exam! Twenty one out of Seventy Eight passed...I was only expecting ten," Anko states, listen up maggots! Lord Hokage will now explain the rules of the third part."

Hiruzen cleared his throat before speaking, he explained the origin and the reasons for the Exams to the teams that survived.

Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, Team Guy, the Sand Team, the Sound Team, and Kabuto's Team.

"Now for the rules," before he can continue further a Jounin with a sickly appearance appears in front of them all, "If you don't mind Lord Third, I'd like to explain the rules of the third part," the Jounin says.

Once given permission the Jounin takes a step forward, "My name is Hatake Gekkou, the proctor of this exam, before we go any further, their are to many examinees and we need to hold a preliminary round. A one on one match to see who advances to the finals," Hayate states, he coughed a lot during his speech, cutting himself off multiple times, mostly everyone looked at the Jounin in concern.

"Are there any volunteers to quit?" He asks, it's silent until a certain silver haired Leaf nin raises his hand, "I resign."

Most of the rookie nine look at Kabuto in shock, the silver haired nin just smiles and leaves the room, "There will be ten matched for one on one battles. There are no rules. You are to fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If they don't wish to die, they should give up. However, if I sense the match is over, I will declare the winner to prevent unnecessary death. The winners will advance to the Third Exam."

The twenty remaining genin all stand in the balconies as the first match is called.

 **"Akadou Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke."**

"That's one of Kabuto's teammates right?" Naruto asks, Sakura nods, "You can do it Sasuke!" She cheers loudly.

The match begins in Sasuke's favor until Yoroi suddenly switches the tide by sucking Sasuke's chakra, but Sasuke manages to defeat him with his new technique "Lions Barrage" he created by watching Lee's move with his Sharingan, impressing the two Taijutsu users and most of the genin.

"Good job Sasuke!" Sakura says, Sasuke nods in acknowledgement, "Thank you Sakura."

 **"Inuzuka Kiba vs Nakayama Naruto."**

Naruto grins widely, "While I wish I didn't have to fight my friend, I guess I have to take Kiba down," the blond says.

"You wish Naruto, lets give it our all right?" Kiba asks as they meet in the middle, "Right Kiba!"

The match begins and Kiba starts off with "Beast Mimicry Jutsu" and gives Akamaru a chakra pill along with himself and they use "Man Beast Clone" and Akamaru transforms into a clone of his master.

Naruto grins and makes a familiar hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yells and creates five clones.

"Let's take them down Akamaru!" Kiba roars, "FANG OVER FANG!"

The two aim at the six Naruro's and once the smoke clears, Naruto is seemingly unconscious on the ground.

Sasuke smirks, "Kiba's attacks are strong but one time won't take Naruto down that easily," the Uchiha states.

Sakura nods, "Yeah, but Kiba's Jutsu isn't a joke, he's very strong."

Hinata and Shino remain silent as they watch the battle, Kurenai stands behind them, _'Going all out as soon as you can huh Kiba?'_ The black haired beauty thinks.

Akamaru runs over to Naruto and nudges him in the leg, the blond abruptly bursts into smoke surprising the dog and his master.

Kiba looks around quickly, "Where'd he go?!"

Kiba grunts when he suddenly feels an upper cut to the jaw, and his sent flying into the air, "Na-ka-ya-ma Barrage!" Kiba is knocked out cold.

"He used his Clones and created his own version of your Lion's Barrage by watching you use it once," Kakashi says impressed.

"Of course, he always copies me," Sasuke states smirking, "It only makes sense that we make it to the finals."

Hinata smiles at Kiba who gives her a grin, "Thanks Hinata," he says holding the container of salve she gave him, "Be careful, there's no a lot of contestants left to battle, whatever you do, don't fight that red head, we both know he's hiding something," Kiba says seriously.

"I won't Kiba, besides, I have a feeling as to who I will be fighting," Hinata says with a smile, "I will win for you Kiba."

Kiba grins again, "You better," he says, before stiffening, "I know you don't need it but good luck."

Hinata turns and frowns when she reads the board.

 **"Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji."**

Hinata makes her way to the middle and stands across from Neji, "I wish we didn't have to fight," Hinata whispers honestly, "But I know you've always wanted this, a test to prove your strength and I will fight with my all Neji."

Neji smirks in response, "I will finally prove to you Hinata, that destiny has cursed us both, and that you aren't worthy of your title," Neji states, "And that the way our Clan is, is wrong."

The two slip into the traditional Hyuga stance and Hayate begins the match, both activate their Byakugan and charge at each other.

Akane and Satsuki watch from where the Hokage watched along with the other Jounin, "Is that your student?" Akane asks.

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga, recently on my time off when I'm not with Naruto and Sasuke, we've been working on something special, Hinata has both Fire and Lighting affinities."

"Really? That's strange for a Hyuga," Akane says.

"I know, and Hinata came up with a way to use this tto her advantage," Satsuki says with a smirk, "But it takes time to charge up, and the outcome is shocking."

Akane glances at her sister before looking back to the fight, "I'm sure it is, considering you come up with some strange ideas sometimes, like taking in two kids."

Satsuki chuckles, "Best strange ideas ever."

Neji and Hinata exhange blows back and forth before they both deliver strong blows, everything freezes as they wait to see who had landed a blow.

Hinata suddenly coughs up blood, her face scrunched in pain, before dispersing into smoke.

"A clone!?" Neji hisses.

"Your in my division," Neji turns around, Hinata had hidden in his blind spot, "Eight Triagrams Thirty Two Palms! Lighting Style!" Neji let's out a strained gasp when his chest is struck with a powerful blow with both Hinata's chakra and her lighting.

"Two Palms! Four Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two Palms!" Neji is blown back by her powerful attacks and lands painfully on the ground, paralyzed by her chakra filled attacks and shocked by her lighting.

"Winner! Hyuga Hinata!"

"What a powerful combination," Kurenai whispers, _'So that's the secret they've been working on huh?'_

Akane smirks, "I didn't expect any less from you Satsuki, that's definitely something new."

Satsuki smiles, "Is that your way of saying that your proud of me?" Akane chuckles, "And your student, quite a Jutsu for her arsenal."

Sasuke and Naruto stare both shocked and impressed by their friend, _'When did she learn that?!'_ they both think.

Hinata walks up to Neji and holds her hand out to him, he weakly grabs it and Hinata pulls him up, "Thank you for the good fight Neji, I hope to be as close as we were once more," Hinata whispers.

Neji nods, "Good fight Hinata."

Hinata smiles in return, and wasn't ready for Neji's sudden chakra filled strike, as he hit her in the chest, Hinata coughs blood violently before falling to the ground on her knees, Kakashi and Guy appear behind him and restrain him as Satsuki appears behind Hinata and picks her up, "She needs to be healed immediately," she says before leaving.

Naruto and Sasuke glare down at Neji, "How dare he," Naruto hisses, "She just wanted to be on good terms with him!"

"Neji! You said your anger wouldn't cloud you! That wasn't youthful at all," Guy states, frowning down at his student.

Tenten and Lee exchange looks from the balcony, _'I knee he wouldn't have let it end there, Neji that was a dumb decision,'_ Tenten thinks.

 **"Rock Lee vs Gaara of the Desert."**

And the final match begins.

(Time skip)

"Will she be able to train for the finals?" Kurenai asks, Satsuki nods, "Yes, since I healed her right away she should be released tomorrow, she's staying over night just in case, Neji's attack wasn't as powerful as it would've been since she had blocked most his chakra points and he was still shocked by her Lighting Style," Satsuki explains.

"That's good," Kiba says, having already healed himself, "I can't believe I'm the only one who didn't make it!" the Inuzuka whines.

"That's because Naruto is stronger, we've all known this, you just need to train more Kiba, why? So next time you won't go down easy like today and you'll give him a real fight," Shino says, standing at the end of the bed.

Kiba grins, "Your right Shino! Thanks!"

"Who is she fighting in the finals?" Satsuki asks.

"The first fight is Naruto vs Hinata, the second is Sasuke vs Gaara, then Shikamaru vs Temari, and Kankuro and Shino," Kurenai says.

Satsuki smiles to herself, "That first fight will be interesting, because of their shared nindo Naruto and Hinata will go all out against each other, it will be quite the show."

"Shared nindo?" Kiba asks, "Yes, they never go back on their word no matter what, it's really the reason Hinata admires Naruto so much, because of his determination."

"Sounds like him," Shino says, "Yeah, it does, well, I have to go down," Kiba says before leaving, followed by Shino, Kurenai smiles at Satsuki once their gone, "Thank you for taking the time to teach Hinata, her new Jutsu is impressive."

"It was her idea," Satsuki says, "I only helped her realize the potential, you should get going now, visiting hours are almost up," Kurenai nods and leaves.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: You wouldn't believe how many times I rewrote this chapter because it wouldn't save!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the really bad fighting scenes I attemtped to write, Sasuke and Naruto's basically went like they did in Canon, minus Sasuke's curse mark, Naruto came up with his plan earlier in the fight, so ended it faster.**

 **Hinata officially does have Fire and Lighting affinities in canon but they never explore the potential! Which is why I decided to write my ideas in this fan fiction, I hope you liked Hinata's Jutsu, but really, Lighting and Gentle Fist combination sounds freaking awesome and really powerful.**

 **Thank you to dracodf23 for following and favoriting my story and myself as an author.**

 **I realize that I haven't given you all the recognition you deserve for reading my story and keeping up with it and the random updates!**

 **I really appreciate everyone who reads and enjoys my story, and I thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews, they inspire me and make me happy everytime I get a notification for any of them.**

 **Once again thank you for reading and I will see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Hinata flinches when she recognizes the chakra signature outside her room, Neji and he was with both her father and her little sister Hanabi, _'I didn't expect any of them to visit me.'_

The door open and all three file inside, "Hinata," Hiashi greets monotonously.

"Father, brother, sister," Hinata greets back.

Hanabi stares at her monotonously as well, having taken after their father in both looks and attitude, the resemblance was uncanny really.

"Hinata, I heard that you have passed the preliminary rounds and are to fight against the Uzamaki boy, don't shame our clan and lose to that vile being," Hiashi states coldly, "It is absolutely dishonorable."

The man leaves after this, Hanabi following him obediently, sparing a glance at the older sister she was not allowed to have before fully walking out the door.

Hinata stares forward, trying to ignore Neji, "Your father..he explained to me what really happened that night," Hinata flinches, she hated to be reminded of her kidnapping, "And I'm sorry for hating you this entire time, I hated you because you represented the Main House, whom I will not forgive, I realize that I was wrong, and I deeply apologize."

Hinata stares at him in shock, "T-Thank you Neji, but you have nothing to apologize for, I know how much you hate how our Clan works and I hate it as well and when I am Clan Head one day I will change it for the better..with your help."

Neji nods and bows deeply, "I will no longer ignore my duties as your protector Hinata, something I should have never stopped doing, I will see you later when you come home, for now I am going to visit Rock Lee," Neji says before leaving.

Hinata smiles softly as she looks down at her plain white sheets, before stiffening and looking back up, meeting sea green eyes.

(Line break)

Team Seven stood in training ground seven, Kakashi stood in front of the three, "I'll be training Sasuke this month Naruto, I have a special person in mind to train you and Sakura, I think you should talk to Kurenai Yuhi," Kakashi says.

"Hinata's Sensei?" Sakura asks confused, "Yes, she is a Genjutsu Mistress, I'm sure she can teach you much more than I can myself, and I'm sure she'll be happy to teach you as well."

Sakura nods, "I will talk to her Sensei," the pink haired girl says with confidence.

"Who's my Sensei then?" Naruto asks.

"His name is Ebisu, he's a private Jounin, he specializes in teaching, I'm sure he'll find something to teach you, he'll be here any second."

Just as he says this said Jounin appears before them, Ebisu had pale skin and dark hair with his forehead protector worn like a bandana, he wore all black and was without a Jounin vest and wore dark sunglasses, that reminded them of Shino's.

"Naruto," Ebisu says, "It's time for us to train."

Naruto frowns, "Aren't you Konohamaru's Sensei?" He asks.

"Yes I am, I believe we met when you first met Konohamaru," Ebisu explains.

"Your the closet pervert!" Naruto exclaims.

Ebisu gapes dramatically at him before dragging him away from the other three, "Good bye Kakashi!" He calls.

Kakashi chuckles, "We'll see you at the finals Sakura," he says before he and Sasuke leave.

Sakura nods and heads off as well, she wanted to go and meet up with Ino, after they're tied match in the Chunin Exams and patching up Their friendship, she wanted to hang out with her.

(Line Break)

 _Satsuki frowns, 'It's been almost half a year, I better head back, from what I know from Mido's updates Ryu took over Team Cat and we got a new teammate,' Satsuki thinks._

 _Tsunade and Shizune wave goodbye to their friend as Satsuki leaves, "Man was she a fast learner," Tsunade mutters, "I almost wanted to keep her as my apprentice with how well she understood both the Jutsu and the chakra control," Tsunade states._

 _Shizune smiles, "Maybe we'll see her again someday Tsunade, I certainly would love to see her again, Satsuki is good company and is very patient with you."_

 _Tsunade frowns, "Was that some sort of an insult?"_

 _Shizune smiles sweetly, "No, but really, other than me who has the patience to keep up with you?"_

 _Tsunade huffs, "Whatever."_

 _(Time Skip)_

 _Satsuki enters the village and heads up to the Hokage Tower, Mido had already sent word of her arrival._

 _Once she arrived in Hiruzen's office, the Hokage smiles at her, "Satsuki, Team Cat is waiting in training ground nine for you."_

 _Satsuki nods and heads to the training ground, after thanking him of course._

 _When she arrived she see's Ryu, Kenji, Shinji, and a tall man with brown hair standing by them, from what she could he also wore a Cat mask covered in red and green intricate markings._

 _"Captain," Tiger says waving at her, "I hope you enjoyed your time off, though I'm quite sad I didn't get any myself."_

 _Satsuki rolls her eyes, "I was training with someone for the last five months, and I've gotten considerably better with my medical Jutsu, and what's your name?" She asks the nameless Anbu._

 _"My name is 'Tenzo'," the man answers simply, "I'm a new Anbu."_

 _"Well then Tenzo, welcome to Team Cat, Monkey, you have been demoted back to my right hand," Satsuki says._

 _Ryu grins, "Great!"_

 _"Normally ninja aren't happy to be demoted Monkey, at least try to be professional," Fox says shaking his head._

 _Ryu rolls his eyes, "Technically I'm still your superior, you can't talk to me like that."_

 _"Technically I'm your senior, so you can't complain."_

 _Satsuki smacks both of them upside the head, "Lets get some training done, I need to see what Tenzo is capable of."_

(Line Break)

Hinata stares at Gaara blankly, "Why are you here?" She asks confused.

Gaara stays silent, _'Wrong room,'_ he thinks simply, he was supposed to be in Rock Lee's room, he wanted to finish him off.

"Are you in the wrong room?" Gaara glares at her, confused why she wasn't scared of him, everyone was, "No," he answers, Hinata stare at him confused once more, "Then why have you visited me?"

"Your weak," Gaara suddenly says, "Then how did you beat the other Hyuga, who is obviously superior to you."

Hinata frowns at him, "Neji is strong, but I am not weak, Yes I have a frail exterior but that doesn't matter, it's what's on the inside that does, I don't judge you based off your looks, so you shouldn't either."

Gaara glares at her once more, "Dont you know who I am? What I'm capable of? Don't you know that I am the reason Rock Lee is in this hospital?"

"I do," Hinata answers, "I've heard from my friends, you seem to have a lot of...problems Gaara, but I won't judge you based off of that, now please leave, my teammates will be here soon to discharge me."

Gaara doesn't say anything as he leaves the room, walking by both Shino and Kiba who stare at him in confusion and fear, they enter Hinata's room and find her frowning, "Are you Alright? He didn't attack you did he?" Kiba asks.

"No, we merely talked," Hinata answers and stands up from the bed, "Can we leave now?" She asks, Kiba and Shino nod and lead their friend out of the room.

(Line Break)

Hinata sits in the Hyuga compound drinking her tea silently, "Hinata, someone is here for you," a maid says, Hinata stands up and heads to the front door, she opens it and smiles seeing her first Sensei, "Satsuki, why are you here?" She asks.

Satsuki smirks, "I'll be training you for the finals Hinata, Lina managed to pull some strings for me."

(Line Break)

Akane and Anko sit across from each other in the small cafe, "What did you do all day? I've been watching my targets, you wouldn't believe how boring they are," Anko mutters, having been assigned to watch the Sound Nin.

"My targets have been..interesting, Temari and Kankuro have been training is what my summons have told me, and the Jinchuriki..he's been on the move, almost killed a genin accidentally visited the Hyuga Heiress and talked with her," Akane says shrugging.

Anko sighs, "I never get the good missions."

Akane snorts at that, "Hey sis," both turn and see Jun Nakayama standing there, he wore a plain green apron with a long sleeved button up white shirt and black pants, he had short curly blond hair and dark green eyes and wore black glasses, "It's been awhile, mother has been worried since she heard about the Chunin Exam incident, I told you that sharing a summoning contract isn't a good idea."

Anko raises an eyebrow, "Your one of the twins?" She asks.

"Jun, and your..." "Anko," the snake summoner smirks, "Anko Mitarashi."

"It's nice to meet you," Shun says, "How are you both enjoying your food then?"

"The dango here is the best," Anko states.

"Thank you, it's my own recipe, anyways, it's good to see you again sis and it's nice to meet you Anko," Shun says with a small smile before walking away.

"Anyways, have you heard anything on Orochimaru?" Anko asks.

"No, but I've asked two colleagues of mine to keep an eye on Kabuto and the Sand Sensei, I think is name is Baki, we both know there is something wrong with that boy," Akane says.

"I agree," Anko says nodding, "Anyways, I have to get back to my post," she says before shunshinning out of the cafe.

"...she did really just leave before paying?"

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Hiya! This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's just to get to the finals faster and the invasion!**

 **A special thanks to 19rebji for both favoriting and following my story and myself as an author and another thank you to AlexOmega0 for favoring my story!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review! I'll see y'all next chapter! Bye!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Kenji and Shinji stood on top of a roof, watching their targets, Kabuto and Baki.

"So, they are working with Orochimaru then," Kenji murmurs.

Shinji narrows his eyes at the Jounin listening in, "Hold on," he disappears leaving a confused Kenji.

Shinji appears beside him holding a hand over a Jounin's mouth, "Oh! Your the proctor for the preliminaries right?" Kenji asks, "My name is Fox and that's Tiger."

"Hayate Gekko," the Jounin says, "We're you assigned to watch them? I had my suspicions but I didn't think it was true."

"Lets go see Lord Hokage, he'll know what to do," with that the three disappear.

(Line Break)

The day of the finals came, everyone had arrived, with the exception of Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Are they seriously missing Naruto'd match!" Sakura fumes clenching her fists, Ino, who sat beside her, snorts, "I didn't think you cared for Naruto."

"I-I Do! We've gotten much closer now! Besides, why do you care? As far as I know you only befriended him to get close to Sasuke!"

An angry flush appeared on Ino's face, "I'm not shallow like that! Naruto means a lot to me!" She yells angrily.

Naruto sneezes, "Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asks from beside him, "Yeah."

Sakura smirks, "So you do like him?"

Ino blushes, "Y-Yeah."

"Cha! That gives me a better chance with Sasuke!" Sakura says happily.

Ino rolls her eyes, "Right, because Sasuke totally has his eyes on you," the blond says sarcastically.

Sakura glares at her, "Its not like he likes anyone else right?"

Ino shrugs, "I don't know."

Tenten sweat drops from behind them, _'What was the purpose of their fight?'_

Beside her Neji frown deeply as the kept chattering, "Will you both shut up?" Neji snaps.

Sakura and Ino turn around and glare at him, "Nobody asked you!" They yell in unison.

"The first match between Naruto Nakayama and Hinata Hyuga will now begin," they hear the proctor yell.

Turning back to the match they find Naruto and Hinata facing each other in the middle.

Naruto smiles widely at her, "Don't hold back Hinata! Let's show them what we're made of!"

Hinata nods, "As long as you don't go easy on me," the Hyuga says, "Promise?"

"Promise!" Naruto says with a nod.

"Begin!" Genma, the proctor for the finals yells.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and runs at Naruto, who dodges her attacks.

Kiba grins from where he sat, "Go Hinata!"

He yells, he sat in front of the girls. The Rookies who were left had sat near together.

"It's that the girl who was in the hospital?" Temari asks, "Why is she fighting?"

"The attack Neji landed on her was powerful, but Satsuki had been able to heal it right away," Shino states, "And she has been training Hinata for the finals, so she is healed, Satsuki wouldn't have let her fight if she wasn't."

Naruto narrowly dodged an attack at his leg and sends a round house kick at her face.

Hinata grunts and stumbles back, she opens her eyes once more, her dojutsu still blazing, and charges once more.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A dozen clones appear and Hinata grits her teeth as she begins to dispel the clones, one by one.

"Is she seriously going to be overwhelmed by simple Clones?" Temari sneers, "She seemed kinda strong in the preliminaries."

"Her opponent is strong," Kankuro says, "Didn't you see how easy he took down the boy with the dog?"

Shino frowns from beside them, _'Must everyone underestimate my teammates?'_

Naruto gasps when Hinata strikes his chest, and is thrown back by a kick to his chin.

Hinata's eyes soften momentarily before she narrows her eyes once more, _'We both promised, and we don't back on our word, that's our ninja way,'_ she reminds herself before running at him again, her eyes widen as she stumbles from surpise as Naruto disappears into a poof of smoke.

Hinata ducks under Naruto's attack from behind and swipes at his feet but Naruto jumps back before she can trip him, "Wind Style: Wind Gale!" Naruto blows the powerful wind blast knocking Hinata back, who transforms into a log last second.

Naruto is thrown to the ground by a palm to the back, courtesy of the Hyuga, Naruto stands up and grins, "You've gotten so much stronger Hinata!"

"It's no time for chat Naruto, your in my division, Eight Triagrams Thirty Two Palms!"

Hinata begins her attack on the stunned blond and her lighting forms on her palms too, "Lightning Style!"

Naruto hits the ground painfully emitting a strained gasp, Hinata slips out of her stance, "Your chakra points should be locked up and your now stunned, you shouldn't be able to get up," she had perfected this technique over the last month, more power was in her attacks now.

Tenten winces and looks at her teammate, "She used more power in her attack then she did with me," Neji admits, his Byakugan activated, "I'll be suprised if he gets back up after that."

Naruto grunts as he struggles to get back, Hinata looks at him surprised, before smiling softly, "You really never give up do you Naruto?"

Naruto gets up on shaky legs, wiping his mouth, "Never!" he states proudly.

"You can't use chakra," Hinata says, "How are you going to fight?" she asks.

"I'm not, you win this time Hinata, but I'll beat you nex time," Naruto looks to Genma, "I forfeit."

Hinata's eyes widen, "But-" Naruto shakes his head, "I may never give up, but I know when to stop, and my entire body is numb."

Hinata giggles, "I believe that is my lighting style."

Naruto pouts, "It really hurts," he whines.

"Winner! Hyuga Hinata!" the stadium erupts into cheers and clapping.

"Because Sasuke Uchiha has not arrived his match with Gaara of the Desert will be postponed, the match between Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand will now begin," Genma announces.

Hinata puts her arm around Naruto to help him back, Satsuki stood there waiting for them, "Good job Naruto, Hinata, you have both improved greatly.," Satsuki says with a small smile.

"Thanks Satsi-nee!" Naruto says happily.

"Thank you Sensei," Hinata says hugging her, "Why don't you head back to where the other participants are at, I'm going to heal Naruto now."

Hinata nods and heads up, she smiles at Shino who gives her a nod, "Congratulations Hinata, you did very well," Shino says quietly.

Hinata gives him a small hug, knowing he wasn't very comfortable with them, and stands beside him, "I can't wait to see your match Shino."

Shino adjusts his glasses, "I will not be defeated."

Kankuro smirks in response to his challenge, _'Like that weak punk is going to take me down!'_ "Begin!" they watch the match playout, Shikamaru forfeits in the end giving Temari the win, who got annoyed and irritated by him.

Shikamaru walks back up, "Good job Hinata," he says.

Hinata thanks him, "You were doing so well, to bad you couldn't use your shadow jutsu anymore."

"Nah, today just became less troublesome than before, I'm glad it happened," Shikamaru responds with a shrug.

"The match between Kankuro of the Sand and Shino Aburame will now begin," Genma announces.

"I forfeit," Kankuro says, Shino adjusts his glasses, and a shiver passes down the puppet masters spine.

"It seems I will not be fighting today," the Aburame states.

"I bet you would've beaten him Shino!" Hinata cheers, trying to cheer him up, she ignores the glare the Suna nin shot at her.

"The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Subaku no Gaara will now begin," Genma states, "But Sasuke isn't here!" Sakura yells.

"If he is not here in the next fifteen minutes he is disqualified and Gaara will win by default," Genma announces.

Naruto growls, _'Sasuke! Where are you? Kakashi-Sensei you better move it!'_ the blond thinks, mildly annoyed by them.

Sasuke and Kakashi appear in the arena last second, where Gaara had stood waiting.

The match begins and Sasuke charges at Gaara, his Taijutsu and speed had improved immensely but wasn't strong enough.

 _'Sasuke,'_ Sakura thinks, _'How is he gonna defeat Gaara's defense! His sand is to strong!'_ Sasuke jumps back and grabs his arm with his other hand, charging up his chakra, the sound of a million chirping birds is soon heard.

"Is that your Chidori my eternal rival?!" Gai asks.

Kakashi nods with a smirk, "Yep."

Sasuke penetrates Gaara's sand with his powerful new Jutsu and wounds him.

Gaara looks at his shoulder, his eyes wide, "I-It's my blood," he whispers, "IT'S MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke jumps back hearing the sudden yell, the dodges the giant monstrous arm thay flies out and attacks him.

Gaara suddenly flees the arena and Sasuke chases after him, _'Your not getting away!'_ Kankuro and Temari run after them, Hinata and Shino glance at each other, but before they can go the entire arena is put under a powerful Genjutsu, putting them all to sleep.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: We all know what's coming, the Genjutsu has been cast Sasuke is after Gaara and the invasion has begun!**

 **A special thank you to griffin29 for favoriting and following my story! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **I'll see y'all next chapter! Bye!**


	24. Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hinata groans as she blearily opens her eyes, Shino stood above her, "We were put under a Genjutsu, I broke you out of it."

"Thank you Shino," said boy nods and helps her up, "Where's everyone else?" Hinata asks.

Looking around she found the remaining rookies, minus Sasuke and Naruto, fighting Sand and Sound nin.

"Hinata, do you still wish to go after them?" Shino asks.

"If you are I'm coming!" Naruto states, appearing beside them, the group of three look around once more before heading in the direction that Sasuke had run, while they chased after them Shino informed Naruto of what had happened.

(Line Break)

Sakura slammed the nin away with a hard punch in the gut, "For someone so...noodily..you have a strong punch," a tick mark appears in Sakura's forehead as she glares at her partner, Neji, they had all seperated and they had teamed up, "Shut up!"

Neji smirks and knocks out the Jounin that had charged at him, "Use that anger as fuel against the ninja."

Sakura rolls her eyes, "I don't take orders from people who hurt my friends," Sakura states.

"Too bad, we're working together now, besides I apologized to Hinata," Neji states, using rotation and knocking a group back, "Besides, from what I heard you ignored everyone."

Sakura narrows her eyes as she fought off another nin, "That was a mistake," she states, "I am sorry about doing that, it seems we have something in common."

Neji glances at her, "Hn, whatever stop talking and focus."

Sakura growls, _'CHANARA! HE WAS TALKING TOO!'_ "Hypocrite," She mutters to herself.

(Line Break)

Kankuro and Temari slow down, feeling three familiar chakra signatures heading for them, "I'll stay back," the puppet master offers, Temari nods and continues running.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino appear in front of him a few minutes later, "Naruto, Hinata, go ahead, we never had our fight after all," Shino states adjusting his glasses, Kankuro smirks and brings his puppet out as beetles emerge from Shino's sleeves.

Hinata and Naruto continue running, Hinata narrows her eyes on Temari who had stopped, her Byakugan having been activated this entire time.

"Did you find her?" Naruto asks, "Yes, she's just up ahead," Hinata answers.

The two bound into said clearing seconds later, facing Temari who had her fan drawn, "Naruto, go ahead, I'll meet you soon," Hinata states falling into the Gentle Fist stance.

Naruto nods and goes to leave the clearing but a blast of wind nearly hitting him stops him, "Oh no you don't."

Hinata charges at Temari and narrows her eyes when the blond prepares another attack, and uses Substitution Jutsu when she attacks with another powerful wind blast.

Hinata appears behind her and slams her palm down at Temari's back but the blond jumps away, and growls in irritation when Naruto gets away, "We're only trying to help our friend," Hinata says, "Naruto can help Gaara, they are very similar."

Temari narrows her eyes, "What do you mean?" She asks.

"They are both Jinchuriki's, these eyes are not for show, the only difference between Naruto and Gaara is that Naruto has someone special who cared enough to take him in, and give him a family, I guess Gaara didn't have that..he seems to view himself as a monster to be feared," Hinata says.

"What do you know!" Temari yells, "I don't, I know nothing about Gaara, but your his teammate-"

"Sister," Temari says, "I'm his older sister."

"I know that you care for him Temari, so let's go after them, and stop whatever Gaara is trying to do," Hinata states.

"Why are you helping me?" Temari asks, confused by her, "Because, we both have brothers that have gone off the right path, my brother is back and I'm going to help you too," Hinata says, holding her hand out with a smile.

Temari takes it, "Thanks Hinata."

"Let's go Temari, Sasuke and Naruto are trying to fight off Gaara, I think he's half transformed into something," Hinata says, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"He's letting the Shukaku free," Temari explains, "And we need to hurry!"

(Line Break)

Sakura gasps, her hands on her knees, _'I really need to work on my chakra, I'm still low for a genin,'_ she thinks, looking at Neji she notices he's barely winded, "You! Pineapple head!" Neji barks pointing at Shikamaru who looked to be still under the Genjutsu.

Sakura twitches, "He's asleep isn't he?" She asks, Neji nods and walks over to the sleeping Nara and kicks his side, "Ugh! Your so troublesome," Shikamaru mutters sitting up, Neji looks around, "Where's Hinata!!"

"Don't worry, she, Naruto and Shino went after Sasuke and the Sand trio," Shikamaru mutters.

"And you didn't help?" Sakura practically screams.

"They seemed fine on their own," Shikamaru says lazily, "Your unbelievable," Sakura mutters, "And your troublesome," Shikamaru states.

Neji rubs his temple, a head ache coming on, "We need to go after them, they could be in trouble."

He picks Shikamaru up by the back of his shirt collar and drags him off, "Your coming with us."

Sakura sweat drops but runs after them all the same.

(Line Break)

Hinata and Temari appear in the clearing, Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of a half transformed Gaara, "Hinata!" Sasuke yells incredulously, "What are you going here??"

Hinata frowns, "Thank you for worrying Sasuke, but I can protect myself."

Sasuke grunts when he's thrown back by Gaara's sand covered arm, Hinata jumps down and charges at him, Naruto attacks at the same time and punches Gaara at the same as Hinata slams a palm at him.

Gaara knocks them both back with his sand, they land on the ground both emitting pained gasps.

Sasuke charges at Gaara from behind and aims a kick at his unprotected side but Gaara turns and knocks him back once more.

Temari watches the fight unfold and almost jumps when she feels the presence of Hinata's teammate appear at her side, "Where's Kankuro?"

"He'll be fine, my beetles have paralyzed him," Shino explains quietly and Temari shivers, "What is happening to him?" Shino asks.

Temari groans, "Ask Hinata once this is all over."

Gaara's transforming side suddenly starts to take over and he makes a hand sign, "Playing Possum Jutsu!"

Temari's eyes widen, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

(Line Break)

Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru are suddenly blown back by a powerful gust of wind, they all look up and see a giant raccoon, "W-What is that?!" Sakura yells, "I don't know," Shikamaru says honestly.

"I thought there was something weird about him, this confirms it, Gaara must be a Jinchuriki," Neji states, "We need to hurry!"

(Line Break)

Naruto groans, having been thrown into a tree, his eyes widen when he sees the demon, not to far off he sees both Sasuke and Hinata staring at it in a mixture of fear and awe as well.

"How can we stop him!" Hinata yells.

"I have a way," Naruto suddenly says, "It's something I learned in my month of training."

"Naruto!" Hinata yells when Naruto runs off to stand in front of the raccoon.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yells, biting his thumb and slamming into the ground, a large puff of smoke fills the clearing and reveals Naruto standing on the largest toad they had ever seen, "Why did you call on me!" The red toad yells at Naruto, "I will not help you!"

Naruto sweat drops, "Listen Gambunta! I really need your help! Look!"

Gambunta's eyes narrow seeing the Shukaku, "Fine, only because you need my help."

(Line Break)

Naruto wakes up in the hospital, Sakura and Sasuke were on one side of his bed, Kakashi standing at the end of it, "Your awake!" Sakura says in relief.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asks, remembering how he had knocked Gaara down and they were both so similar and yet so different.

"His siblings had appeared and took him away," Sasuke explains, "Whatever you said to him Naruto, changed him, I saw it in his eyes," Sasuke says seriously.

Naruto smiles, "That's good, I'm happy for him," before it drops, "What about Hinata? Shino?"

"Their fine, Shino was knocked out by the powerful gust and Hinata had maintained consciousness throughout the fight, she and Kiba are with Shino in the other room, Satsuki said he had a light concussion but nothing to serious," Kakashi explains.

Naruto sighs in relief, "But..there was one casualty," Naruto looks up at Kakashi, the other two genin had solemn expressions too, "Lord Third was killed by Orochimaru."

"W-What?" Naruto asks, his eyes blown wide as he tears up.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **A special thank you to sbristol28 for following and favoriting my story, OverthoughT for following my story and NaruhinaloverUA for also following and favoriting my story! You are all amazing and you all made me happy!**

 **Without further ado I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	25. Nakayama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

The entire village had shown up for the Hokage's funeral, Naruto and Konohamaru stood at the front, everyone was dressed in a black formal kimono.

Satsuki stood with the Jounin and their teams, _'Naruto, he's been so sad since Lord Third's death,'_ Satsuki glances at Konohamaru, _'He's taken this much harder than anyone, even Naruto, I hope Asuma talks to him, he's his uncle after all.'_

The funeral ended but Naruto and Konohamaru refused to leave, Satsuki walks up to them and places a hand on each shoulder, "He's in a better place now, and I'm sure he's very proud of both of you, and will continue to watch you, even from where is he now," Satsuki says.

"That's so cheesy," Naruto murmurs, Satsuki smirks, "It may be cheesy but I hope it lifted your spirits," the blond says.

"Satsuki," said woman freezes hearing her name, turning around she comes face to face with her mother.

(Line Break)

The atmosphere is heavy between them, Satsuki stood across from her mother, Akane, sipping her tea stiffly, sitting beside Akane was a stiff Sasuke and Naruto sat beside Satsuki, looking between the two woman.

 _'So Satsi-nee got her looks from her father? That makes sense since she and this woman look nothing alike,'_ Naruto thinks.

Akane's curly blond hair was shoulder length, and her tan skin was quite healthy for her age, her deep green eyes seemed cold when she looked at her youngest, "Shun said he saw Akane and a woman named Anko, I heard she was a proctor for the chunin exams," Akane says, "I've heard your acquainted with her."

"Anko? She's Satsi's best friend!" Naruto exclaims.

Akane stares at her youngest, "You are? Why would someone willingly be friends with you, a weak failure of a ninja?"

Satsuki narrows her eyes, her fingers tightening around her tea cup handle, "What're you talking about?" Sasuke hisses, "Satsuki's been training us since my family was killed! She's a very strong woman, don't you know she's one of the head doctors at the hospital?"

Akane glances at the dark haired boy, he was glaring at her along with the blond, "I apologize for insulting her," she did not sound sorry, "But ninja kill, they are not healers," Akane states.

"Have you ever heard of Tsunade Senju mother? She trained me in my medical Jutsu," Satsuki states, "I thought one of your ex-teammates in Anbu taught you," Sasuke says confused.

"He taught me the very basics, they were quite useful for when I was a genin, mother, ninja's can heal and kill, it's not wrong to know how to use medical Jutsu," Satsuki says.

Her mother looks away for a second, "What happened to that Uchiha boy, Ryu was it? I thought you would've married him," Akane says, "Unless he thinks your a weak failure to."

 _Crack_

Satsuki barely registered the pain of the broken tea cup shards cutting into her hand, barely noticed the blood dripping onto the table, "Ryu is gone mother, you can find his headstone next to father's in the cemetery," Satsuki murmurs before shunshinning out of the house, leaving the two genin and her mother behind.

(Line Break)

 _Satsuki read over the mission scroll, "Alright, Tenzo, we have a simple assassination mission, a coup is being planned in the Land of Grass, our mission is stop it, by killing the leader of the rebellion," Satsuki announces._

 _"Reminds me of our first mission," Monkey says, "I'm surprised we have a new mission when we've only just gotten our leader back last week," Fox murmurs._

 _Satsuki looks at Fox, "Are you challenging my title as leader?" A heavy atmosphere filled training ground three, "N-No."_

 _Satsuki nods and slaps Fox's back, "I know, I was just pulling your leg," she says before giving him the mission scroll, "Go over it with them, I'll meet you all at the gate in two hours," she says before disappearing._

 _"...did she just joke?" Monkey asks in disbelief._

 _Tiger snorts, "You know she is capable of joking right? She's a human," he states._

 _"We know, it's just, why? It's kinda shocking," Fox says, agreeing with Monkey._

 _Tenzo watches the three in silence, "Can I see the mission scroll?"_

(Line Break)

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Mido, who appeared on the table in front of them shortly after Satsuki's mother left, "Satsuki sent me to tell you she's fine, she went to the Hokage Monument but she'd prefer that you don't go to her," the green eyed summon says.

"Thanks Mido," Naruto says in relief, "Your welcome Naruto, Sasuke," the Cat says before disappearing.

The two jumped hearing a knock on the door and Naruto quickly opened it, "Hiya Sakura!" Naruto says cheerfully.

"Naruto, I'm glad your feeling better now," Sakura says happily, "I came over to see if you two wanted to get something to eat?" Sakura asks hopefully.

"Sure!" Naruto agrees happily, his fake smile plastered on with full force, he wasn't okay.

Sasuke saw right through this but didn't say anything, knowing Naruto was doing this for Sakura.

The three genin headed out to lunch as soon as they were ready, Naruto's grief momentarily forgotten by Sakura's distraction.

(Line Break)

Satsuki remained unphased when Jiraiya suddenly shunshinned, appearing a few feet behind her, it seemed she had been expecting it.

"Jiraiya," Satsuki greets, her eyes focusing on the village below them, as she sat on top of the Hokage Monument.

"You don't seem surprised," Jiraiya says.

"I'm not, I'm perfectly aware that you had personally taught Naruto during the one month period before the Finals, I haven't got to properly thank you for teaching him summoning Jutsu, he wouldn't have been able to defeat Gaara without it," Satsuki states.

"I'm susprised you hadn't taught Naruto how to summon yourself," Jiraiya says honestly.

"Neither Naruto or Sasuke had any interest in learning how to summon the Cats," Satsuki says, "Toads are a good fit for Naruto."

Jiraiya nods, "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

"The council wanted me to be the next Hokage," the Toad Sage says.

"Wanted?" Satsuki asks.

"Yes, but I refused, I enjoy traveling and writing, while gathering information, I told them Tsunade would be a better fit, in a few days I'll be searching for her," Jiraiya states.

"I have no idea where she is at Jiraiya, I can't help you with locating her," Satsuki says.

"I know, I want your permission to bring Naruto with me, while I search for her I will be training him as well," Jiraiya says.

"How long will you be gone?" Satsuki asks.

"A few weeks, a month and a half tops, this is Tsunade we're talking about," Jiraiya says with a fond grin.

"Alright, I know you'll keep him safe, I trust you Jiraiya, when will you be leaving?" The blond asks.

"In a few days," Jiraiya says, "Also Jiraiya," he gulps when she turns her head to face him halfway, a shadow over her eyes, "If he so much as _looks_ at your books, I will _personally_ kill you," she threatens, her knuckles cracking to emphasize her point,

Jiraiya pales and nods quickly, _'Looks like Tsunade taught her more than just her healing techniques,'_ the Toad Sage thinks.

Satsuki smiles softly, "Thank you Jiraiya, make sure he's okay alright? He hasn't taken Lord Third's death very good, he was Naruto's family before I was."

"I know, don't worry Satsuki," Jiraiya smiles before shunshinning away.

Satsuki turns back to the village, _'I'm gonna visit dad and Ryu before heading back home,'_ she thinks, having come up there to calm down from her conversation with her mother, she wished Naruto and Sasuke hadn't seen it, but she couldn't take back what happened.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Yo! I'm back and writing once more...sorry for the delay but inspiration doesn't come easy I'm afraid, I can go from daily updates to an update one month later.**

 **An important notice to any readers confusion, I just wanted to clarify this to everyone who is confused, though no one has asked me.**

 **Naruto and Fairy Tale is co-owned by my little sister who uses this account to read and write, hence the name, I am 'Naruto', the author of _Nakayama_ and _Satsuki,_ and she is 'Fairy Tale', the author of _Hyuga Goddess_.**

 **A notice for _Satsuki_ , I am not sure when the next update will be out but hopefully it will be soon! (Inspiration is a fickle thing.)**

 **If you haven't read it yet, _Satsuki_ is the prequel to this story, following Satsuki's life up until she becomes an Anbu.**

 **If you want to read a Hinata-centric fanfic might I direct you to _Hyuga Goddess_ go check our profile and give it a go! It's her first fan fiction.**

 **Lastly, follow, favorite, and review! I love getting notifications when you do either of those three things, they inspire me to write and I love to hear others opinions!**

 **See ya next chapter! Bye!**


	26. Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter** **Twenty-Four**

Satsuki looked up from the documents on her table, a cat with shaggy brown and white fur stood there, claws extended and hair risen, he had light green eyes and his teeth were bared, "What's wrong?" Satsuki asks.

"Two unknown figures, they entered the village, wearing strange hats with bells hanging on them and cloaks of black and red decorated with clouds," the summon explains, "I have a bad feeling about them."

"Thank you for the notice Yasei," Satsuki says, "Keep an eye on them," Yasei, the Cat summon, nods and disappears.

Sasuke looks at where the cat momentarily stood with a strange look on his face, "I've never seen that cat summon before," he says.

"Yasei watches over the village, he doesn't visit unless he has a hunch," Satsuki explains, "And he's usually right."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sasuke asks, Satsuki felt an ominous feeling creep up her spine at his words, "No, it's your day off," Satsuki states before walking out the door.

Sasuke frowns and quickly walks out of the house, but she was gone and left no trail, _'Crap.'_ Satsuki watched the strangers from afar, they definitely seemed strange, and no one would wear clothes like that, very suspicious.

Yasei's hunch was confirmed when Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai attacked them, one of them turned out to be Itachi Uchiha, the elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha, and the killer of the Uchiha Clan.

Satsuki jumped into the fray and sent a kick at Itachi, who jumped back and out of reach, "Your Satsuki Nakayama," Itachi says quietly.

Satsuki stood beside Kakashi, her eyes staring anywhere but Itachi's eyes, "Itachi Uchiha, I'm surprised you'd come back here," Satsuki says, "I was right in leaving Sasuke behind, I'm not sure what he'd do if he saw you."

Itachi remained silent before running forward and attacking once more.

Yasei came down from a nearby pole and swiped at Itachi who ducked and jumped back from an punch sent by Satsuki, Yasei landed on his feet and jumped onto Satsuki's shoulder and hissed at the Sharingan using.

"Help out Asuma, I'll handle him," Kakashi says, his mismatched eyes narrowing at Itachi.

Satsuki nods and jumps down and lands in the water beside Asuma, who had his chakra blades out facing the blue skinned man, he was more shark like than human, and held a large bandaged sword, _'The Samahaeda, one of the seven swords, he must be a former swordsman,'_ Satsuki thinks, "Avoid his blade, it sucks your chakra if it pierces your skin," She murmurs to the man beside her, Asuma nods and the two charge to double team him.

Soon enough Gai appears, and catches the shark man off guard, seeing that to many have shown up, Itachi uses his Mangekyou Sharingan on Kakashi to gain the information he was after, and the two disappeared after.

Satsuki catches Kakashi, gripping his shoulders tightly before he could fall into the water, Satsuki frowns deeply, _'This isn't good.'_ _Team Cat completed the mission without any problems, Tenzo fitting in with the team dynamic smoothly, "You have wood style, that's very interesting," Satsuki says, the five Anbu we're out of uniform and in a restaurant, "I thought only the first Hokage could use it."_ _Tenzo stiffens at the question, "I can't give that information away, Hokage's orders."_ _Satsuki nods, "Sorry, just curious."_ _"Ya know Satsuki, curiousity kills the cat," Ryu says from beside her._ _"You know Ryu, testing Cat kills the Monkey," Shinji states with a grin, "Better watch your back," Kenji adds._ _Satsuki rolls her eyes at their childish antics, "Is it a running gag that you all constantly tease Ryu?" Tenzo asks, uncomfortable with using their real names._ _"Yes," the other four answer simaltaneously, Tenzo sweat drops._ Satsuki checks over Kakashi's vitals, the other three Jounin all stood on the other side of the hospital bed, "You can't do anything?" Kurenai asks.

"No, my knowledge in medical Jutsu is not as advanced so I cannot heal Kakashi, only Tsunade can," Satsuki explains, "Itachi's Genjutsu is to powerful for me."

"What did he want anyways?" Asuma asks, "It must've been important if he dared to show his face in our village."

"He was after Naruto's location, for what? I don't know, all I know is that he's in danger, Sasuke can't know about any of this, he'll run straight after them and get hurt," Satsuki states, "And if that happens I'll never forgive myself."

Sasuke runs towards Kakashi's hospital room, having heard he was in a fight and injured, "OF COURSE WE WON'T TELL YOUNG SASUKE! HIS YOUTHFULNESS WILL NOT FADE BECAUSE HIS BROTHER HAS MADE AN UNTIMELY APPEARANCE!" Gai yells.

Sasuke freezes, "Gai!" he hears Kurenai hiss, "Not so loud! Do you want the entire village to hear you?"

"Kurenai's right, you heard Satsuki, Sasuke can't know his brother is back and is going after Naruto," Asuma says with a sigh.

All Sasuke could see is red after hearing that, Satsuki walked out of the room after Asuma finished and gasped when she saw Sasuke, "Sa-!" He was already gone, running towards the exit.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: I know it's short but I thought it'd be good to stop here.**

 **A** **special thanks to Woffie, for following my story, shinobi13dragonslayer, Lunarella2903, and NinjaFang1331 for favoriting, thank you Levin Kluge for favoriting and following my story, and xXx0Risa0xXx, for favoriting both my story and myself as an author!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Until next time y'all! Bye!**


	27. Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **P.S. Happy late Birthday Midnamoo and Satsuki!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Sasuke's eyes felt heavy as he slowly opened them, a blurry blond woman with some sort of jewel on her forehead was the first thing he saw, standing opposite of her was Satsuki.

Memories flooded into his mind, reminding him of how he got here in the first place, he closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as a growl escaped his lips, it came out hoarse and a second later Satsuki was holding out a paper cup filled with water for him to drink, he reluctantly took it.

"How're you feeling?" Satsuki asks, Sasuke grunts in response.

"You really did adopt polar opposites," Tsunade murmurs.

Satsuki cracks a smirk, "They are more alike than you'd think," she says.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke winces hearing Sakura's loud voice, Naruto apparently noticed since he shushed her a second later, the two genin, followed by their Sensei, who currently was reading his book, stood at the end of the hospital bed.

"Why are you up right now? I just healed you?" Tsunade hisses.

Kakashi shrugs sheepishly, Satsuki sighs before grabbing the collar of Kakashi's jounin vest and dragging him out of the room, Kakashi waved to the other four before Satsuki dragged him around the corner and he disappeared.

"Sasuke, this is Tsunade Senju, and the one who healed you, also the future Fifth Hokage," Sakura says.

Sasuke nods in response, his mind still deep inside his darker thoughts.

Naruto rubs the back of his head in thought, _'I don't know whether we should stay or leave...'_

Tsunade stares at the last Uchiha with an arched eyebrow, "How're you feeling?" She asks, repeating Satsuki's question.

Sasuke shrugs again, "Don't test my temper kid, give me a straight answer," Tsunade snaps.

"I'm fine," Sasuke snaps back.

Naruto and Sakura take a step back, "You sure sound ungrateful considering I just saved you," Tsunade hisses.

Sasuke scowls, "Well I didn't ask for your saving."

Before Tsunade could break anything, or anyone, Satsuki walked back into the room, breaking the tension, and holding a bouquet of flowers, she placed them in a nearby vase, "There from Hinata, she has training so she can't give them to you, one of her summons(1) dropped them off," Satsuki explains, "Anyways Sasuke, I hope your not giving Tsunade a hard time, we're fortunate that she came back, or else you nor Kakashi would've woken up for awhile, so I believe you have something to say?" Satsuki asks, using her 'mom tone' something that rarely happened.

"Thank you," Sasuke says gruffly.

Tsunade gives him an entirely too smug smile, "Your welcome."

(Line Break)

Satsuki stayed as the others filed out, Tsunade had long since left, Gai having shown up to show her his student, Rock Lee, who he desperately wanted her to heal.

Satsuki and Sasuke stared at each other for awhile, neither breaking the silence or eye contact, that is until Satsuki heaved a heavy sigh, "Listen Sasuke, I know you default to angst but this is an all time high," she states with a teasing smile.

Sasuke looks away, ignoring her attempts to lighten the mood, "You weren't going to tell me he was here..in the village."

"Of course I wasn't, and I didn't not tell you to hurt you Sasuke, I did it to protect you," Satsuki says softly.

"It still hurt Satsuki, Itachi hurt Kakashi, got away, and tried to take Naruto, do you know how scared I was? Behind all that anger, I was scared to death that he'd take Naruto from me, and then he'd take you, m-my f-family, he'd take them once more," Sasuke's voice broke as he started to cry.

Satsuki takes his hand, holding it securely, "Don't worry Sasuke, neither I nor Naruto will go down with a fight, I promise," she whispers reassuringly, hoping to give him peace, "And we'll never leave you."

Sasuke just cries harder, crying away all the anger, fear, frustration, and worry.

Satsuki sat there quietly, whispering reassuring words the entire time, not leaving his side, and Sasuke knew she told him the truth, that she and Naruto would never leave him.

(Line Break)

 _"Do you see our target?" Monkey whispers into the ear piece._

 _"Yes, the cat is coming our way," Tiger answers immediately._

 _"You both know she will hurt us right? She doesn't like it when we celebrate things like this," Fox mutters._

 _Monkey snorts in response, "That's what makes this entirely_ too fun."

 _Fox grumbles something incoherent as Monkey and Tiger continue to speak over the head sets._

 _"The cat is in position," Monkey whispers, "Step one complete, initiating st-"_

 _"What are you doing in a tree?" Tenzo asks appearing on a branch beside them, Ryu lets out a girlish screech before landing on the ground with a painful thud._

 _Tenzo shunshins down to stand beside Ryu's groaning and moaning figure sprawled on the ground as Satsuki approach's with the quite possibly the scariest calm expression, he had ever seen._

 _"Ryu," her voice made said Anbu flinch, "Satsuki," he grins at her, his face now able to be seen as his mask had fallen off with the fall._

 _Tiger and Fox appeared beside them a second later, "What happened?" Tiger asks, though they all hear the underlying teasing tone, telling them that he knew_ exactly _what happened and that he won't let him live it down._

 _"I told you that you don't need to celebrate my birthday," Satsuki states with her arms crossed, "Besides we're on a mission!"_

 _"Technically, our mission ended yesterday, we took out the assasins," Tiger says._

 _"And now we have three days to ourselves since we finished so quickly," Fox finishes._

 _"You don't think that's suspicious?" Satsuki hisses, "I agree with Cat," Tenzo adds quietly._

 _"You always agree with Cat," Tiger mutters, followed by Ryu grumbling something incoherently._

 _"That's beside the point! We shouldn't be scared by our_ teammates! _" Ryu flinches at the jab._

 _"Calm down Satsuki, you've been on edge since we arrived," Tiger says calmly, "We we're hoping to calm you down with a surprise birthday party."_

 _Satsuki frowns deeply, "That would have the opposire affect on me."_

 _"We know," Fox sighs._

 _'I should've realized she would be in such a sour mood, she hasn't celebrated her birthday since her dad died,' Ryu thinks._

 _"What'd you just say?" Satsuki asks, looking at him in shock, he realized then that he had said it out loud, "How do you know that?"_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Another long wait and I apologize for that, and** _Satsuki_ **hasn't even been updated yet!**

 **Well then...that cliff hanger is a major plot hole that will be explained the next flashback and also in** _Satsuki_ **once I reach that point in said story.**

 **A special thanks to Anakin Namikaze for favoriting and following my story!**

 **I also got a review from a Guest, it sounds like your confused by that, so I suggest you read the first three chapters, it's all explained there.**

 **(1) Hinata can also summon Cats, Satsuki had taught her this during the one month break while they worked on perfecting the Jutsu she fought Naruto with.**

 **Until next chapter! See ya!**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter** **Twenty-Six**

 _"How do you know that?" Satsuki repeats, behind her Anbu mask her features were twisted with confusion and anger._

 _"That's a long story," Ryuu states._

 _"No it's not, your just scared," Shinji states, earning a smack upside the head for his blunt words, courtesy of Kenji._

 _"I'm your childhood friend Satsuki, you don't remember since you lost your memories of me after getting hurt on a mission when you we're a genin," Ryuu explains, "That's how I know about that."_

 _Satsuki's fist tightens before releasing, "Alright then...get back on patrol, something is wrong here and we need to find out before somebody gets hurt."_

 _Satsuki shunshins away leaving the other four behind, Tenzo helps Ryuu up, "That could've gone worse than it did Ryuu, just give her time," Kenji says softly, "Let's split up."_

 _The four shunshin away each taking a spot to patrol._

The entire village watched as Tsunade was announced as the Fifth Hokage, cheering and clapping for her.

Hours later Hinata walked towards the Hokage Tower, having been summoned, she notices Shikamaru walking up ahead and quickens her pace to join him, "Hi Shikamaru."

"Hey Hinata, did you get summoned to?" He asks.

"Yeah, what do you think we've been summoned for?" Hinata asks.

"I don't know, I just hope it's nothing to troublesome," Hinata smiles, "I'm sure it's not troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome," Shikamaru says letting out a sigh.

Hinata and Shikamaru stand outside Tsunade's office, Shikamaru knocks on the door, "Come in!"

The two genin walk inside and are surprised to see two Chunin vests on Tsunade's desk, "I'm sure you both know why you've been summoned now."

Shikamaru sighs and grabs his jacket, Hinata grabs her's as well, "Congratulations Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga, your both now Chunin."

"I understand why Shikamaru was picked, but why me? I thought since the Exams we're cancelled because of the attack that our wins didn't count," Hinata says, obviously confused by her choice.

"It says here that you won your match against Naruto, and from what I've heard from both your Sensei's, your teammates, and what I've read in your team's mission reports, I believe that your ready for this," Tsunade states, "Do you not think your ready?"

Hinata nods, "Well you are, get some confidence young lady," Tsunade snaps, "If I'm gonna take you under my wing and teach you like Satsuki asked, your going need it."

"W-What?" Hinata asks confused.

"Satsuki informed me that she's taught you everything she knows, and that I should think about teaching you like I had her, she says your a better student than she was," Tsunade states, "And I've been thinking about it, what do you say? Would you like to be my apprentice?"

Hinata stays silent as thinks, after a few moments of silence she looks up at Tsunade with confidence in her eyes, "Yes! I would never pass by such an amazing opportunity."

Tsunade nods with a smile on her face, "Good, your both dismissed, Shizune will inform you of our first lesson."

Hinata nods and she and Shikamaru bow before leaving the room.

 _Satsuki stood hidden in the trees, her entire body on edge and alert as she looked around, 'There is something wrong here, this mission was_ too _easy.'_

 _"Cat?" Satsuki clicked her communicator, "Yes. What is it Tiger?_ "

 _"I think I've found something, I'm west of the front gate."_ _"Affirmative, I'll be there soon," Satsuki answers, before heading to where Tiger was._

 _(Line Break)_

 _Cat lands in the clearing, Tiger and Fox we're waiting, soon Monkey and Neko(1) arrived soon after, "What is it?" Monkey asks._

 _A_ _silver wolf with ice blue eyes stood beside Tiger, "He picked up on a scent from one of the assassin's," Tiger states, "Do you want me to go and scout?"_

 _"Yes, you and Fox follow the lead, have one of your summons report back, Neko, Monkey, and I will stay back and continue to watch for anything or anyone suspicious," Cat states._

 _Tiger_ _and Fox nod before the Wolf runs off, Tiger and Fox running after him._ _"Split up, each of us take one of the entrances," Cat orders before shunshinning away, Neko and Monkey doing the same._

Satsuki placed their dinner on the table, Kakashi and Sakura we're joining them tonight.

"I saw Hinata and Shikamaru leaving the Hokage Tower today," Sakura says, "So?" Sasuke asks.

"They both we're promoted to Chunin rank," Sakura states.

"Really? That's amazing!" Naruto says, Sasuke nods in agreement.

"But why weren't you promoted? I mean, your both stronger than them," Sakura asks.

"Their not ready," Kakashi says simply.

"I agree," Naruto states, "I still need a lot of training with Pervert Sensei."

"I'm still not able to control my anger," Sasuke says.

Sakura frowns, but nods, "If you say so."

"Sakura have you thought of anything else you might be interested in? I think you'd to well in the field of medical Jutsu," Satsuki says.

"Really? Maybe, could you teach me?" Sakura asks.

"I was thinking more of you asking Tsunade, you'd be taught alongside Hinata, I think you'd exceed," Satsuki explains.

"Really! I'll ask her then, since Kakashi-Sensei is gonna focus on teaching Sasuke more and Naruto will be with Jiraiya when we're not on missions I'll have plenty of time," Sakura states.

"Exactly, well, dinner is ready," Satsuki says, taking a seat at the table.

(Line Break)

Sakura shyly knocks on the door of the Hokage's office, "Come in."

Sakura walks in, giving Tsunade a hesitant smile, "Hokage-Sama," she says with a bow.

"Sakura," Tsunade greets, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something," Sakura says, "Will you teach me? Naruto and Sasuke will be busy with Jiraiya and Kakashi when we're not on missions of training as a team, and I don't want to be left behind, I don't want to be the weak link!"

Tsunade smirks, "Sure, your first lesson is in one hour, Shizune just left to find Hinata, be ready for the toughest training of your life."

Sakura nods, "Yes Sensei, I'll be ready," Sakura states confidently, "Thank you for this opportunity Tsunade-Sensei."

Tsunade nods, "Your welcome, now go on and do whatever you usually do, I'll see yo back here in a bit...and don't be late."

Sakura nods and bows deeply before leaving the office.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Lot's of stuff happened this chapter, Team Cat's mission, Tsunade becoming Hokage, Hinata and Shikamaru are now Chunin, and Tsunade is now teaching both Hinata and Sakura.**

 **(1) Since Satsuki is already Cat and Tenzo has a Cat mask as well, he is now Neko when they are on missions.**

 **A special thanks to Knight48 for following my story, thank you Tyalva1 for favoriting and following my story and favoriting me as an author, thank you Thebored27 for following my story, and thank you hermit1397 for following my story as well. I hope you all like this chapter and continue to read **_Nakayama._

 **See y'all next chapter!**


	29. Authors Note (11-10 06:39:50)

**Hi everyone! I know it's been almost a month since I last updated my story, and I'm very sorry about that, but _Nakayama_ and _Satsuki_ will be going on Hiatus until further notice!**

 **I'm very sorry, but I need to focus on my school work right now, and most of all, figure out where the story is headed, as of now it won't reach shippuden time, mainly cuz I don't want to go throw all the trouble.**

 **In the future I'll post more story's and hopefully finish _Nakayama_ , it's the very first story I posted and I'm so happy it got so much attention! I'll be sure to finish it soon! And hopefully wrap up _Satsuki_ as well! **

**I'll see you all when _Nakayama_ makes an awesome comeback!**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _"What did you find?" Satsuki asks, jumping into the clearing where Fox and Tiger were waiting, the wolf stood with his teeth bared, staring at a cave._

 _"The assassin's we killed we're just pawns, they wanted us to leave as soon as possible thinking our mission was complete," Tiger explains._

 _Fox nods, "You we're right to be on edge, my summon has picked up three powerful chakra signatures inside the cave, and I'm sure they have more accomplices in the village."_

 _Cat nods, crossing her arms, "Alert Monkey and Neko, we attack at night, let's finish this."_

Hinata supported Sakura's arm as they walked back into the village, "When she said the hardest training of my life she wasn't kidding," Sakura says weakly, "Everything hurts."

Hinata giggles, "I'm sorry," she says quickly when Sakura shoots a glare at her, "It's whatever, I'm sure I'd laugh at me too," Sakura groans.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asks, Akamaru perched on his head, Shino standing beside him silently as they came to a stop in front of the two Kunoichi.

"Tsunade," Sakura groans, "I almost didn't survive."

Hinata shakes her head with an amused smile, "Now your overreacting, Tsunade-Sensei began our training today and we just finished our first session," she explains to her teammates.

"Oh, well that looks fun, Kurenai just finished practice for the day, tomorrow we'll be focusing heavily on teamwork since we haven't had much training done lately," Kiba says.

"Okay! Tsunade-Sensei is training us every other day as of now, I will be at our training ground bright and early tomorrow!" Hinata says cheerfully.

"We know," Shino says, "Why? Because you've never once not arrived before me and Kiba."

The two boys say their goodbyes before heading off.

Hinata and Sakura stop for lunch at a cafe, when they are eating, Hinata notices Sasuke walking passed the building outside, "I'll be right back," the bluenette says, Sakura looks confused but nods as she continues to eat her food.

"Sasuke," the Uchiha looks up in surprise, turning to look at the Hyuga, "Hinata," Sasuke says.

"Sakura and I just finished training, do you want to join us, we're having lunch right now," Hinata offers with a smile.

"Sure," Sasuke follows Hinata back into the cafe and takes the seat beside her in the booth, Sakura looks up at his arrival and smiles brightly, "Sasuke!"

"Hi Sakura," Sasuke says, "Where's Naruto at?" Sakura asks, "You two are usually training together around this time."

"He went off with Jiraiya and is training with him right now, Kakashi told me to tell you we would be going on a mission tomorrow," Sasuke says.

"Perfect!" Sakura says with a smile, "I won't be training with Tsunade."

The three finish they're lunch and split off, going in different directions.

 _Team Cat surrounds the entrance of the cave, Monkey raises his fingers, his eyes closed in concentration, "Kai," the Genjutsu surrounding the area dispersed._

 _"Good job Monkey," Tiger says, "Whats our next move Cat?"_

 _"Neko and Fox, stay out here and keep a look out for any backup that might come, have your summon help as well, he'll be able to pick up on anyone's scent or signature," Cat says, the two Anbu nod, "Tiger, Monkey, come with me, we'll confront the three inside."_

 _"Are you sure? Fox can go in with you, I'll stay with the Wolf, that way you'll have a better advantage, we don't know what we're up against," Neko suggests._

 _Cat nods after a moment, "Alright, Wolf," she looks into the icy eyes of the summon, "Howl and alert us of any approaching dangers," Wolf nods, and the team of four enter the cave._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Authors Note: Hello! I'm back from my hiatus, it lasted long than I thought, oops.**

 **This chapter focused more on Hinata and Sakura, and the current flashback.**

 **A special thanks to Yurasen for favoriting Nakayama, Narutoficlover for favoriting and following Nakayama, Ingarra and Jazrael97 for following Nakayama, and thank you to AnimeMangaDudefor favoriting and following Nakayama and myself as an author!**

 **See y'all next chapter! Bye!**


	31. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Hinata sat on the grass of Team Eight's usual training ground, Kiba and Akamaru sat on her right and Shino on her left.

"Team Seven got a pretty cool mission, they left today," Kiba says, breaking the peaceful silence, Hinata looks over at him, "What kind of mission?"

"They're supposed to protect the runners in some in a race, it's some kind of ritual that happens every four years, I ran into Naruto on his way to the gate, he was running late so that's pretty much all I got out of him," Kiba says with a shrug, "Seems pretty cool, but I don't know how long the mission lasts."

"If its a race, it can't last that long," Shino reasons.

"That's true," Kiba says, "Maybe you can ask the Hokage, your her student," Hinata smiles thoughtfully, "I guess."

 _Team Cat stealthily entered the cave, it looked unguarded for a hideout that had been hidden by a Genjutsu._

 _"Hide your chakra signatures, we can't let them know we are here," Cat reminds them, she looks at the door in front of her, "There's no Genjutsu," Monkey confirms after a moment._

 _Cat recognizes the seals, "It's a basic Jounin seal," she whispers, "We should all stay back in case of a trap," she quickly forms the hand signs and the seal falls to the ground harmlessly, 'We don't need to worry about poison, our masks are already filtered.'_

 _Cat enters the room first, it was quite big, it was mostly empty except for the torches lighting the room along the walls, and the tables set up, holding an assortment of weapons and of course they're plans for the coup._

 _"No ones here," Tiger whispers, an edge to his voice they all felt._

 _"At this time, our team could really use a Byakugan user," Fox murmurs._

 _"I'm sure Wolf felt three, he could see through the Genjutsu," Fox says._

 _"Can you see anything?" Cat asks, Monkey activates his Sharingan, "We've stepped into a trap, Kai!"_

 _The Genjutsu dispels, and they find themselves surrounded by the three men Wolf had sensed._

Tsunade hums, "Team Seven are just protecting the runners of a race, nothing more than that, it should take about a week, two tops if something happens."

Hinata smiles sheepishly, _'With their luck something is bound to happen.'_

Tsunade huffs in amusement, "How much trouble can they get into?"

Shizune glances at Tsunade, "A lot, whether or not they mean too, remember they're first C-rank mission?"

Tsunade shrugs, "Eh, So is that all you came here to ask?" She asks, looking at the heiress calmly.

"Yes Tsunade-Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are my friends, I was worried for them," Hinata explains.

"I can understand, now get back to your team," Tsunade says waving her off, Hinata bows respectfully before leaving the office.

 **(Line Break)**

"HIIIINNNNNAAAAAA!" Hinata's tackled to the ground by the wailing blond, "I MISSED YOU!!"

Shikamaru and Choji approach them carefully, "Ino, your going to kill her," Shikamaru says blandly, Ino just holds onto the blue haired girl tighter, "Troublesome."

"C...bre..." Ino lets go of the Hyuga before she passes out, "T-Thank you," Hinata gasps out.

"Your hugs could be a weapon we can use against the enemy," Choji says, Ino shoots a glare at the big boned boy, "Yeah right! Why would I hug the enemy."

"Ino Style! Hug of Death!" Hinata says jokingly, going along with Choji's joke.

Ino gasps in mock betrayal, "Hinata! My best friend betrays me!"

"Can we go and eat already?" Shikamaru asks, "That's what we are supposed to be doing."

"Oh right! Can you join us Hinata?" Ino asks, "I'm sorry Ino, me and my team are focusing on training, I only had an hour long break."

"Booo, oh well it can't be helped! See ya later Hina!" Ino says hugging the bluenette again before walking off, her teammates right behind her.

 _"I commend you on getting this far," the leader of the three says, "But now you will fall."_

 _Team Cat unsheathes their weapons, the three men doing the same, "Let the battle begin," the man says with a crooked smile before he charges forward, the two men right behind him._

 _The leader goes after Cat, while the other two attack Fox, Tiger, and Monkey._

 _Cat skillfully dodges and parries the man's attacks with her katana, the clinging of metal echoed through the room._

 _Cat throws him back with an attack and kicks his stomach, knocking him to the ground, "Remember the mission! Eliminate the enemy," she reminds them, the man gets up, wincing as he held his stomach, before grabbing his sword and charging once more,_ 'The man uses both hands for his blade, but he often tries to throw attacks in between attacking and blocking with his left hand, which is his better hand, I'll attack to the right then and keep him on his toes before striking him down,' _Cat thinks._

 _She puts more power into her attacks and focuses on targeting his right side, the man grits his teeth, baring them when he notices her strategy, he falls back when she knocks the blade out of his hand, he gets up and tries to run passed her but she slits his throat before he can._

 _"The leader is down," Cat calls back to them, before she turns around, the men fighting had stopped, now glaring at her with hatred and contempt, they cry out before charging at her, Fox and Tiger apprehend them before they can attack her._

 _Cat knocks the weapons out of their hands and Monkey knocks them out._

 _Cat walks over to where the plans of the coup were spread out on a table, "I'll collect these, Fox, Tiger, dispose of the bodies," Cat orders without looking back._

 _Monkey stays beside the entrance, waiting for the rest of Team Cat to return, but he's still on high alert,_ 'This was all still..to easy.'

 _He looks over at Cat, who was occupied by the plans, he knew better than to distract her, but something was...off._

 _Monkey activates his Sharingan and looks around the room, he sees the gleam of a kunai heading towards the back of Cat's head just in time to throw a kunai a stop it, Cat turns around, now on high alert, "There's another?"_

 _"Yes," a man stepped out of the shadows, he was stronger than the other three, "This coup will not be stopped," he states with a deep frown before unsheathing his sword and charging._

 _Monkey appears behind him and the man turns swiping a large arc around himself, Monkey and Cat jump back out of reach._

 _"Now is the time for your death."_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone! I bet you weren't expecting a new chapter so soon!**

 **Thank you kayna96 for following _Nakayama_ your review! You don't know how much it made my day! I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you fantasyblackdragon and 1ipstick for following _Nakayama_ I hope you all know that I appericiate you reading my story and that I'm glad your all enjoying it! **

**See y'all next chapter!**


	32. Chapger Twenty-Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Satsuki sat looking over some documents at her desk, having stopped by her office, even if it was her day off, when Midori appeared in front of her.

Satsuki jumped, and looked at the black cat questioningly, "Sorry for...shocking you, but Team Seven has returned from their most recent mission, Sasuke appears to be injured."

Satsuki thanks him before he disappears and rushes out of the hospital towards the gate, and runs into Team Seven on the way, Sasuke was supported by Naruto and Sakura as they walked, "I'm fine," Sasuke grumbles.

Satsuki doesn't seem to listen as she quickly picks him up on her back, and shunshins to the hospital.

"Satsuki really is an overprotective mom," Sakura says, the sight making her laugh, Naruto chuckles but is more worried about Sasuke, Kakashi walks behind them quietly as they head to the hospital.

 **(Line Break)**

Sasuke laid on the hospital bed, arms crossed behind his head as he lamented on the latest mission, _'Naruto...he's gotten even stronger lately..stronger than me.'_

Sasuke shakes the thoughts away, _'No, I need to focus on getting stronger, Naruto is my rival and my brother, my revenge is important, but..my family is more.'_

Satsuki watched from the doorway, his thoughts clearly written on his face, a soft, proud smile appears on her lips, _'Fight against the darkness Sasuke.'_

Sasuke falls asleep the blond walks away, closing the door behind her, she looks up, slightly startled to see Kakashi standing there, but not surprised, "How is he?" The silver haired Jounin asks.

Satsuki smiles, "One mission isn't gonna destroy the strong bond between Naruto and Sasuke, they're brothers," she says quietly.

Kakashi nods, "I know, but I couldn't shake off the slight dark feeling I got from him on our way back."

"I know...don't worry Kakashi," Satsuki looks up at him, "Sasuke will stay in Konoha, it's where his family is."

 **(Line break)**

Team Eight and Seven meet up at Team Seven's training ground, the six make small talk as they wait for their Sensei's to arrive.

"How are you doing Sasuke? Sakura told me you were in the hospital," Hinata asks, looking at him with worry.

Sasuke shrugs, "I'm fine, I took the time to think on some things, so getting injured was actually kinda good for me."

Hinata blinks, "I don't think I've ever heard someone say that getting injured was a good thing."

Sasuke looks away, an amused smirk forming on his face, the expression on her face almost made him laugh.

"Good morning!" Kurenai greets them all as she arrives, Kakashi behind her walking at a leisurely pace reading his book, Satsuki walking a bit behind him, her arms crossed as she headed towards them.

"Satsuki?" Sakura asks, looking at her in shock, and confusion as to why the blond was there with them.

Satsuki waves, "I've come to watch you all train," she says causally, "I hope I don't disturb your group training."

"It shouldn't be a problem as long as they all pay attention," Kurenai says with a smile, glad to have another woman around, "Start your warmups," she says, mainly lookin at her three students.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata immediately start running, Kakashi looks up to find his students looking at him, "Go on and join them," he says with an amused tone.

The three genin roll their eyes but start following Team Eight's lead.

Satsuki and Kurenai stare at him, unamused expressions on their faces, "My students are still stronger," Kakashi says in a sing song voice.

"But I have a Chunin on my team," Kurenai retorts.

Satsuki looks over at Hinata who was leading the pack as they ran their laps, the bluenette had traded out her beige jacket for her Chunin best, wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath it.

"You both trained her well," Kakashi says, "But I trained my students in teamwork!"

"Barely, they only really grew because of the Land of the Waves mission where their lives were put in mortal danger," Kurenai states dryly, "That's when Sakura started training seriously and grew closer with Sasuke and Naruto."

Kakashi narrows his eye at her, "Are you questioning my training methods?"

"I questioned your station as a teacher as soon as Lord Third decided you would be a Jounin Sensei."

Satsuki ignores them, preoccupied by the training genin, and Chunin, they were going through more warmups, some she noted that she herself had taught Hinata, who incorporated it into her team training.

She was impressed by how far all six had come, even if Kakashi was...questionable, he seemed to know what he was doing, Sakura had improved largely since she first became a genin, and so had Naruto and Sasuke, she could also tell that Kurenai had trained Team Eight well too, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata worked as a real team, and they had also improved greatly.

Satsuki looks back at Kakashi and Kurenai and finds they had stopped arguing to watch them as well, the ex Anbu smiled, knowing they saw what she did too.

Satsuki treated them all to dinner at Satsuki's favorite restaurant, as well as the same restaurant Team Ten frequented.

The group chatted happily as they ate, Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata didn't participate as much as the other three did, Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto holding the conversation, the loudest and talkative of the two teams trying to get them to join the conversation.

The three adults talking amongst themselves, occasionally watching the interactions between their students, and laughing at their antics.

"I've heard that Baki's team will be visiting soon," Satsuki says, "They are sending them over as a sign of growing peace, and in order to strengthen the bond between Suna and Konoha, and most importantly, to regain our trust and to sign the peace treaty."

"What have you heard of Orochimaru?" Kurenai asks, saying the infamous name quietly as to not attract the attention of the kids.

Satsuki frowns, "No word of him yet, I'm positive that he's not anywhere near Konoha, he's most likely regrouping from his failure of giving Sasuke the curse mark."

Kakashi sighs, "I hope he doesn't come back, but then again, he's been after the Sharingan for years, considering he went after Sasuke, that means he probably has gone after him as well, but failed."

"According to Naruto's account of what happened, he had mentioned that Sasuke's eyes were stronger than his, so that's a high possibility, and means that he will, most likely, try again for Sasuke, but not now, he's weak and regaining his strength from his battle with Lord Third, then Jiraiya and Tsunade," Satsuki says.

The three look over and see that the six were still in their own conversation, but she didn't doubt that some of them had tried to listen in on their conversation.

"When will they be coming? Baki's Team?" Kurenai asks.

"A week, maybe sooner depending on their pace, I had seen a messenger hawk with the Sunagakure symbol on it, and later overheard some Jounin talking about it," Kakashi says with a shrug.

"Naruto will be excited to see Gaara again," Satsuki says with a smile, "It's amazing how many lives Naruto has changed."

"I agree," Kurenai says with a nod, and a smile of her own.

"Naruto! Forehead Girl!" They all hear Ino shout, Team Ten stood at the entrance and soon enough the number of preteens turned to Nine and Asuma has joined the other adults, taking a seat beside Kurenai, neither Satsuki nor Kakashi missed the look in their eyes as they exchanged greetings.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: Hello! Chapters are coming out quickly and I'm really happy about that! I hope you are all too!**

 **A special thank you to garra king of the sand, CrimzinKnight, and Hkokuryuha for following _Nakayama!_ And a special thank you to KittyPersona for favoriting _Nakayama_!**

 **Y'all are the best and I'll see you next chapter!**


	33. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 _"Now is the time for your death," the man states, before jabbing at Monkey, who side steps the attack and dodges a second, trying to keep the mans attention as Cat circles him, unsheathing her katana and readying herself for another fight._

 _The man senses her attack and holds up his sword, blocking her attack in time, he kicks her back and jumps to the side, dodging Monkey's attack._

 _He looks between them before reaching into his pocket and throwing down a smoke bomb, Monkey and Cat stand back to back before the smoke fully blocked their sight, both on edge as they waited for the next attack._

 _Outside the cave Neko stood on guard, waiting with Wolf for Tiger and Fox's return,_ 'They don't usually take this long,' _he thinks,_ 'Monkey and Cat haven't returned yet either, maybe I should head inside.'

 _The summon looks over at him with narrowed ice blue eyes, daring the Anbu to move away from their position, Neko sweat drops and stays put, waiting for Tiger and Fox, while looking over at the entrance every once in awhile, wishing for his captain and her right hands safety._

 _Satsuki jumps over another attack, and lands a solid kick to the man's face, as Moneky attempts to grab him from behind but he uses Substitution Jutsu, a log falling to the ground with a loud thump where he once stood._

 _The two Anbu return to their back to back position, "Where is Tiger and Fox? They should've reported back by now," Cat says, Monkey shrugs, "I have no idea Cat, knowing Neko he is probably waiting for them outside with Wolf."_

 _The two separate and turn, Monkey blocking the sword attack with his kunai and Satsuki with her own blade._

 _"We need to finish this soon Monkey," Cat says, "We_ will _complete this mission."_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stand outside the gates of Konoha, awaiting the arrival of Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō.

"They'll be helping us with some of the rebuilding at the academy," Sakura explains, reading the scroll Tsunade had given her to give to the Sand Siblings, "Team Eight will be working with us as well, they will meet up with us at the academy since they are getting back from a mission."

"An escort? Man is that the only type of mission there is?" Naruto asks, "It seems everyone gets those missions, even Satsuki did when she was apart of her genin team."

Sakura huffs in amusement, "Maybe we'll get better missions once we become official Chunin, but that won't be this year, we're not ready for the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke looks up, "They are here."

The other two look up as well and spot Gaara's crimson hair up ahead, the Jinchuriki was followed by his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, who hadn't changed since the last time they saw them, but Gaara seemed a lot more peaceful now, and wasn't radiating bloodlust as he had before.

"Gaara!" Naruto calls out to him, waving at the red head wildly, "Hiya Kankuro! Gaara's sister!"

A tick mark appears on the females forehead, "My name is Temari!" She growls, scowling at the blond.

Naruto doesn't seem to hear her as he had run up to Gaara's side and was filling him in on his latest training session with Jiraiya.

Sakura rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry about him Temari, me and Hinata will keep you company, we should go and get tea after we finish our work for the day," the pinkette suggests, handing the scroll to her.

Temari reads over the scroll, "I'll take you up on that offer, I'll probably have a major headache anyways after dealing with Kankuro and the others all day."

Sakura laughs, "We can relax afterwards, Hinata found a really nice cafe she and her team frequents and we go to after our training with Tsunade, sometimes Tenten joins us when she can, we haven't seen much of Team Gai lately since the Chunin Exams, all three are training even harder than before for the next one."

Temari grins, "Sounds good."

"Are you ready to go?" Kankuro asks, looking at the females, "Naruto and Sasuke are already on their way with Gaara."

"Right, lets go," Sakura says, leading them through the gates and into Konoha.

 _Cat grunts as she holds off the man's blade with her own, he was physically stronger than her and it was difficult to hold him off, Monkey quickly darts in and swipes at him, the man jumps back and the two Anbu regroup._

 _They charge at the same time and they're opponent targets Cat, Monkey attacks him from the side, distracting him, Cat slices at his other side, getting in a hit, though it's a minor cut as he had fast reflexes and was able to get away with just a scratch._

 _Monkey looks over at Cat,_ 'He's faster and stronger than her, which is why he's targeting her, if he takes her down first then we'll be on even ground, but I won't let that happen,' _Monkey thinks, glaring at the same, his Sharingan blazing._

 _Monkey charges again and the sound of clanging metal resumes and echoes through the cave._

 _Tiger and Fox return to the entrance, and find Neko and Wolf standing outside, "Wheres Monkey and Cat?" Tiger asks as Wolf disappears, having done his job._

 _"They are still inside," Neko says, "We should head inside."_

 _"We will go in and provide backup, stay outside and wait for us," Fox states before he and Tiger head inside the cave._

 _Neko frowns watching them go,_ 'Why can't I provide backup?' _He sighs and focuses on keeping watch,_ 'They've disposed of the final three members of the coup already, I don't need to watch for anyone.'

 _Tiger and Fox speed up hearing the sounds of metal clanging from the back room,_ 'Their was another person! How could we have not sensed him?! We need to help them,' _Tiger thinks, Fox nodding to him as he had the same thoughts._

 _When they arrive they see an unknown man on the ground, having died from a stab wound, and see Satsuki on her knees pouring healing chakra into Monkey, they rush over and see he had been stabbed too._

 _"What happened?" Fox asks, looking around for anyone else but sensing no one._

 _"Monkey protected me from the man's sword and got stabbed, while dealing a killing blow to him as well," Cat states, her mask had been knocked off, she looked pale and sweat was dripping off her face._

 _"Your running out of chakra," Tiger notes, "Will you be able to seal up his wound?"_

 _Cat grimaces, "I don't know, the blade barely missed his heart, it might've nicked it but I've been working on it."_

 _Monkey grimaces in pain, coughing as he grabbed Cat's hand, "Don't kill yourself to save me Satsuki, that's why I took the blow for you," he says with a pained smile._

 _Satsuki's eyes well up in tears, looking down at him with scared red eyes, "I trained with Tsunade so I would be able to save my friends, my precious people, but I can't even do it now," the tears slide down her face as her medical Jutsu fades, "I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry Ryu."_

 _Tiger and Fox glance at each other before standing up, "We'll be outside," Fox murmurs, walking out of the room with Tiger beside him._

 _Ryu looks up at Satsuki, his black eyes knowing, and loving as they looked up at her, "It's ok Satsuki, I know what's going to happen, and it's not your fault."_

 _"Yes it is," Satsuki says, "I-I'm a failure!" Her voice cracking as she sobs._

 _Ryu reaches up and cups her cheek, his gloved hands wiping away her tears, "No your not, your anything but a failure," he takes a stuttering breath for air, "I love you Satsuki."_

 _Satsuki's sobs wrack her body as she sees the light fade from his eyes, and she pulls him closer to her._

 _Neko, Tiger, and Fox mourn in silence, the twins having removed their masks, silent tears falling down their own faces as well, Neko turns away, hiding his own unmasked face and tears._

 _"I'm sorry Ryu," Satsuki whispers, "I'm so, so sorry."_

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walk over to where the others had gathered, "Sorry we took so long," Kiba says sheepishly, "We had to turn in our mission report."

"You didn't run into any trouble on the mission did you?" Sasuke asks Hinata, the bluenette sighs, "Don't ask."

"What happened?" Naruto asks Kiba, the brunette rubs the back of his head, "We ran into some trouble on our way there, me and Akamaru used Fang Over Fang and accidentally hit Shino, our target has purposely stood in sight of Shino and dodged our attack."

"Then Hinata accidentally hit Kiba with her Gentle Fist when he stepped into the fight with him, Kurenai put him under a Genjutsu and knocked him out after that," Shino finishes.

Kiba rubs his side where Hinata had locked up his chakra points, "Kurenai-Sensei is really mad, she's doubling our training tomorrow."

Hinata covers her face with her hands, having turned red in embarrassment, "He wasn't even after our client, the man had just randomly attacked us for no good reason, turns out he was just some random missing nin from the Rain, where we were headed, and had nothing better to do than attack us."

"He was sneaky," Kiba admits, "If I ever see him again I'm gonna knock his teeth out."

"Anyways, what are we supposed to do Naruto?" Hinata asks, her voice muffled behind her hands, still red in shame.

Sakura places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Look at the bright side Hinata, we get to see the academy students, and your little sister."

Hinata uncovers her face, still blushing, "I guess..."

Naruto hands the scroll to Hinata who holds it out for her and Kiba and Shino to read together, "Some is the walls aren't stable and you need me to look for the weak points? That shouldn't be to hard."

"Exactly why Tsunade chose you for the job, Kiba and Shino will helping with the rebuilding while Gaara fills in the cracks," Sakura explains.

Hinata raises an eyebrow hearing the pinkette mension the red head, "I didn't know they were coming."

"You must have forgotten since our Sensei's told us after our joint training session after Ino's team arrived," Sakura says with a laugh, "I don't blame you though, you've been busy."

Hinata smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sakura says, "Gaara's inside waiting for you."

"Right," Hinata heads inside, sensing Gaara's chakra, which wasn't hard to spot, and enters the room, the red head looks up, "Hello Gaara," Hinata says with a small smile, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hinata activates his Byakugan and begins pointing out the weak spots on the walls, the two working silently.

 ** _Line Break_**

After finishing for the day Hinata, Sakura, and Temari head to the cafe, ordering tea and dango once they get there and take their seats.

"How was working with Gaara?" Temari asks.

"It was fine, we didn't really speak much," Hinata says, "We finished with all the walls, so there's no more weak points in the structure, I still can't believe some of the academy still hasn't been rebuilt yet."

"Me either, the Invasion happened months ago," Sakura says with a sigh, "Where is your Sensei Temari?" The pinkette asks, suddenly remembering she hadn't seen him.

"He's the acting Kazekage as of now until we have officially selected a new one," Temari says, "He's been working on the new peace treaty as well, once it's ready he will deliver it to Tsunade by messenger hawk."

"How long will you be staying?" Hinata asks curiously, "It'd be nice to get to know you and your brothers better."

"One week," Temari answers, "That should be enough time to finish up all the repairs, probably more than enough time really."

"We can get some training in and hang out once we finish with the rebuilding," Sakura says, "I'm glad you have more than enough time."

Temari shrugs, "I guess," she looks out the window of the cafe, spotting a familiar male walking with his teammates, "Is that Nara guy still as lazy as ever? I still want a rematch."

Sakura snorts, "Good luck with that, Tonton will fly the day Shikamaru agrees to a rematch with you, or any kind of spar."

"Anything can happen Sakura," Hinata says with a smile, "Though I'm not sure Tonton flying is possible."

"That's exactly my point Hinata, it's impossible, and so is Shikamaru agreeing to spar with somebody."

"Not impossible, he just lacks the motivation Sakura."

"Whatever," Sakura says with a huff, "You should ask him if you really want the rematch Temari."

Temari nods with a smirk, "I will the next time I see him."

 ** _Line Break_**

Satsuki stands in front of Ryu's grave, her hands in her jacket pockets as she looks down at the tombstone, taking a deep breath before speaking "...Thank you Ryu, Your my best friend, and will always have a place in my heart, because of you, I'm standing here today, and because of you I had the chance to change Naruto's life, and for him to change mine."

Satsuki sighs, wiping a tear away, "Lately I've been thinking about our time in Anbu, having flashbacks and realizing how cold I was too you, even though you were always just trying to make me laugh, or just brighten my mood with your bad jokes."

"I knew we'd fine you here," Satsuki smiles, feeling Kenji and Shinji stand on either side of her, "Just visiting Ryu again, have you been thinking about our time in Anbu as well?"

"Always," Kenji says with a smile, "We were Team Cat, the best team of Anbu, why wouldn't I not think about that?"

"How's Yamato been?" Satsuki asks, "Good," Shinji says with a shrug, "Haven't been in touch with him lately, Team Cat disbanded after you resigned from Anbu."

Satsuki frowns, "I don't regret resigning."

"And we still don't blame you," Kenji says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But you should at least train with us again every once and a while, can't have ya go soft on us, rusty even."

Satsuki looks back at him with a smirk, "Are you suggesting your Captain isn't capable of taking you down?"

Shinji chuckles, "Of course he is, I mean, you've been cooped up in an office all day while we've been out on missions."

Satsuki huffs, fighting off a smile, "That doesn't mean I haven't been training still, your gonna eat your words, Kenji, Shinji, when's your next practice?"

Kenji smiles brightly, "Tomorrow at the ol Team Cat training ground, you'll be there?"

"What time?" Satsuki asks, "How about 5 in the morning?" Shinji suggests.

"I'll be there," Satsuki says, "Be prepared for your butts to be kicked."

"We won't!" Kenji says with a smirk, Shinji snickering as the twins left.

Satsuki laughs quietly as she smiles, "We've missed you Ryu, and we've moved forward, just like you'd want us too," Satsuki sighs, and walks off.

 _Hiruzen looks up at Satsuki, the young Anbu held out her resignation form, "I can't be apart of Anbu anymore, not after Ryu's death," Satsuki says, her face completely blank, and completely emotionless, but her eyes held deep sadness._

 _The Hokage nods, "Alright Satsuki, but I'm letting you know this now, your always welcome back to Anbu."_

 _"No, I won't go back," Satsuki whispers, "I won't lose anyone else."_

 _Hiruzen accepts the form, "Alright, don't forget you have your last mission tomorrow, when you come back return your gear after you've turned your mission report in, it'll be sad losing one of my best ninja."_

 _"I'm sure you'll find a better ninja, one more capable than I am," Satsuki whispers, "I'm definitely not one of your best," the blond leaves after bowing respectfully to the Hokage._

 _Satsuki heads back to her apartment to rest for the night,_ 'My final mission, I'll be on guard at the gate,' _she thinks, reading over the scroll,_ 'With Kakashi.'

 _"That's an odd coincidence don't you think?" Mido asks, appearing on the counter in front of her._

 _Satsuki looks up at him, "I've been on missions with him before, we both appreciate the silence, Kakashi won't say anything about it, he'll share a silent understanding but that's about it."_

 _Mido shrugs, or the cat equivalent of the action, "Whatever you say Satsuki, now get some sleep, you'll need it."_

Satsuki looks up, having been preparing dinner when she heard the door open, "Satsi-nee we're home!" Naruto yells.

"Sakura and Kakashi are with us," Sasuke adds.

Satsuki smiles, "Alright, dinner is almost ready, can you boys set up the table for me?"

"Sure thing!" The two appear and set up the table and Satsuki serves the food once they've finished, "The food looks amazing Satsuki, thank you," Sakura says.

"Thank you," Satsuki says with a smile, "How was your day then?"

"Great!" Naruto says excitedly, before explaining the entire day to her happily, Sasuke and Sakura chining in as Satsuki listened with a small smile on her face.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **AN: That concludes the flashbacks of Satsuki's time in Anbu, writing the death scene was really hard, and the chapter was a lot longer than I intended.**

 **A special thank you to Genius Gengus, for following and favoriting _Nakayama_! **

**I hope y'all enjoy this update and I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	34. Chapter Thirty-One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Sasuke and Naruto sat quietly in the empty dining room, they were off missions and training today, and Satsuki was working all day as well, so they were left home alone.

"I wonder what would've happened..if you were given the curse mark, and had gone with Orochimaru," Naruto says.

Sasuke looks up at him, "What do you mean? I would never do that."

"Orochimaru was counting on your sense of revenge, how much you wanted it, What he didn't account for was that, while it isn't completely out of your mind, it isn't your top priority," Naruto states, a serious expression on his face, "If Satsuki didn't take you in, and you lived alone all these years, even if we were on the same team, you probably would've gotten the curse mark, and you would have left Konoha without a second thought."

Sasuke stares at him silently, thinking over his next words, "Your probably right," he answers truthfully, "Even now, despite how it's not my top priority anymore, my hatred is burning inside me, wants nothing more than me running after Itachi and killing him, but that's not me, I have you, Satsuki, our friends, while I _will_ get my revenge one day, it's not now. I still need to train, and if I'm gonna get strong enough, I'll need to train with you."

Naruto smiles, "I know Sasuke, y'know, since we're left alone today, let's go get some target practice in."

Sasuke stands, nodding in agreement, "I'm gonna one up you as usual."

"Who said it's a xonpetion?" Naruto asks.

"It's always a competition."

 ** _Line Break_**

Hinata wiped the sweat off her face as she sat on the ground, catching her breath, beside her Sakura was a pink lump on the ground, "Tsunade...is trying to kill us," Sakura whispers.

Hinata giggles, "Don't act as if those are your last words."

"They might as well be," Sakura says, "How come your not nearly as I tired as I am?"

Hinata glances over at her, "I've been training my entire life, since I was three, and then I met Satsuki, who also trained me, she pushed me harder, and top it all off with my training with Kurenai-Sensei, Shino and Kiba."

Sakura rolls away, "It's not fair," she whines.

Tsunade walks over to them, "Your both dismissed for the day," she states, "And Sakura, don't whine so much, your training because you asked me to train you, I'm teaching you both everything I know."

Sakura nods weakly and gives her mentor of smile, "I'm sorry Tsunade."

Tsunade nods, "I'm going now," she waves as she turns and leaves.

Hinata helps Sakura up, "Wanna go get some tea at the cafe?"

"Sure," Sakura leans against Hinata for support as they exit the training area.

"One day Sakura, you'll be strong enough that you can stand as an equal with Naruto and Sasuke," Hinata says, "That's what you want right?"

"Yeah! I don't want to be useless, a burden on them! One day, I'll be able to save them, help them out, and I won't bring them down!" Sakura says "When we first became a genin team, the only thought on my mind was Sasuke, he's all I thought about, and when Kakashi asked us what are dreams were, I just couldn't even finish my sentences, and I blatantly stated I hated Naruto to top it off."

Sakura sighs, "But now, I know what my dream is, its to stand with Sasuke and Naruto as equals, to be strong enough so that when we go on missions I'm not a burden, to be Sasuke and Naruto's _friends_ I never thought I'd lose what I called "love" for Sasuke, but now, he and Naruto and are my best friends, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I can't imagine being seperated from either of them."

Hinata smiles at Sakura, "I probably shouldn't be the one saying this, but you've grown so much Sakura, both in body and mind, now that your bit, pardon me for saying this, fangirling over Sasuke all the time, you can see the bigger picture, you know what you want to be, what you want to do."

Sakura smiles tearfully at her, "T-Thanks Hinata, That means a lot to me."

Hinata and Sakura enter the shop and take their normal seat, and are shocked to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting across from them in the booth.

"See! I told ya they would come!" Naruto exclaims, "How was training today?" Sasuke asks.

"It was good," Hinata glances over at Sakura, "But don't get to lax, we'll be both be catching up to you soon."

"What catching up do you have to do Hinata? Your a Chunin! Your way stronger than them!" Sakura says.

Hinata looks over at Naruto and Sasuke and see them glaring at her, "We are gonna train so much harder now..that you won't be able to touch us in battle," Naruto states, Sasuke nods in agreement, "We'll be so far ahead, you'll be lucky to eat our dust."

Hinata smiles, challenging them, "Before you can make such remarks, get on my level first, _genin_."

A fire burns in Naruto and Sasuke eyes, and Sakura gapes when she sees the same in Hinata's, _'They are the best of friends, but they are also rivals, they each aspire to be stronger, way stronger than they are now!'_ Sakura clenches her fists, "Don't forget about me," she exclaims, "All three of you will be eating my dust!"

The other three notice the fire in her eyes, the determination they all share, and smile, "Hell yeah! Team Seven will be at the top of their game this next Chunin Exams! And we won't lose!" Naruto yells.

Sakura throws her fist up in determination, "Yeah!"

Sasuke half heartedly copies her, earning a laugh from Hinata in response, Sasuke slightly blushes.

Sakura and Naruto share a look,sly grins forming on their faces, "Naruto! I think I heard Ino was looking for you, let's go to the flower shop together."

"Yeah! Let's go, see you later!" He calls to Hinata and Sasuke before he and Sakura leave the shop and head for the Yamanaka Flower Shop, it wasn't a total lie, they both had wanted to see Ino anyways.

 ** _To be continued.._**

 **AN: I feel like _Nakayama_ will be coming to an end soon, this chapter is to not only show the character growth between them all, but to show how far they've come, and how much they've changed from the canon versions of themselves.**

 **A special thank you to Wolf579 for favoriting _Nakayama._**

 **I posted a new story recently, it's called _Altered_ it's a Hinata Centric story, so go and check it out if your interested!**

 **I'll see y'all next chapter! Bye!**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

The Summer Festival came around, the Rookie Nine, Team Guy, and their Sensei's, along with Satsuki.

The rookie nine were all walking, talking, and having a good time.

The start of the festival was slow, but quickly became more crowded as the night went on.

Naruto was hanging around Ino, _'It's the perfect time to tell her how I feel, and I have a good feeling that my feelings for her are reciprocated!'_

Sasuke snorts as if reading his mind, "A good feeling? Your feelings for each other are more obvious than Kakashi's porn addiction."

Naruto sticks his tongue out, "Whatever! I can say the same thing about _your_ feelings for Hinata!"

"Hi Naruto! Sasuke!" Hinata greets them cheerfully, dressed up in a light lavender kimono with the Hyuuga symbol on the back, "Are you having fun?"

Naruto snickers as Sasuke blushes and looks away, "Yeah, are you having fun?"

Hinata giggles, "Who wouldn't have fun at a festival?"

Ino runs up and hugs Hinata from behind, almost knocking the Chunin off her feet, Hinata looks at her over her shoulder, Ino smiles widely, "Hiiinaaaaa-chaaaannn!"

Hinata smiles at her, "Hello Ino-Chan, how are you enjoying the festival?"

"It's fun as always!" Ino says cheerfully, "Hi Naruto-kun~"

Naruto blushes a bright red, "H-Hi Ino."

Sasuke snickers and Naruto elbows him in the gut, earning a viscous glare from the Uchiha.

Hinata and Ino share a look and the blond hops off the bluenette's bag and walks over to Naruto, looping her arm around his, "Lets go walk around Naruto-kun!" The blond immediately calms and walks off with her.

Sasuke flushes in embarrassment, and Hinata giggles before looping her arm around his, "Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nods quietly and he two walk off.

Satsuki stood next to Kakashi as they watched the scene unfold, "Young love," Kakashi says with a smile behind his mask.

Satsuki chuckles, "Yep, it's a shame you've never had the chance to experience it."

Kakashi shrugs, "I don't think I'm missing out on anything Satsuki...and the same can be said for you too."

Satsuki glances over at him, "With all the time we've spent together you'd think they've made assumptions, and trust me when I say that Naruto and Sasuke can't keep anything from me."

Kakashi snorts, "They can't keep anything from me either," He states.

Satsuki raises a brow, "Alright...I don't believe you."

Kakashi shrugs, "Your entitled to your opinion and I'm entitled to my opinion that they can't keep anything from me."

"The difference is that what I'm saying is a fact Kakashi."

 ** _Line Break_**

Kiba and Shino watch Sasuke and Hinata from a distance, the booth across from their's, keeping an eye on the Uchiha and their teammate, determining whether or not he was good for her or not, even if they were only Genin and Chunin at this point.

When Hinata leaves Sasuke's side to talk to Kurenai who had approached her, Kiba and Shino make their way to Sasuke who stares at them nonchalantly.

"Kiba, Shino," Sasuke says, "What do you want?"

"We know you like Hinata, and we are warning you now that if you hurt her, we will go after you," Kiba states, his arms crossed as Akamaru also gives off an aura of intimidation from atop the boy's head.

Shino adjusts his glasses as he also speaks, "Why are telling you this? Because Hinata is our teammate..and also our best friend, so if you hurt her, expect the wrath of the Aburame and Inuzuka's along with the Hyuuga's to rain down on you, not to mention everyone else she's been able to befriend as well," Kiba nods in agreement with his usually quiet teammates words.

Sasuke nods, "I understand, and I won't hurt her, so stop stalking us," he says before walking over to Hinata and Kurenai, the Jounin seemed to have finished and was walking over to Asuma, who's been hanging out with Choji and Shikamaru.

Asuma smiles brightly when he see's Kurenai and the two go off on their own as Shikamaru and Choji continue to walk around, stopping for the food of course.

Sasuke gives Hinata a small smile and Hinata returns it, she looks over at Kiba and Shino, "You can stop being so overprotective and enjoy yourselves now."

Team Guy wasn't having the best time, as Guy and Lee kept competing at every game, Lee always losing, leaving Tenten and Neji to watch them,

Sakura approaches the two with a shy blush on her cheeks, _'Hinata already gave me her blessing...it was kinda awkward since she suddenly approached the topic after one of our training sessions with Tsunade, I just hope Tenten doesn't like Neji too..'_

The pinkette smiles brightly as she greets them, "Hi Tenten! Neji!"

Tenten places her hands on the pinkette's shoulders, wrinkling the light pink frabric of Sakura's kimono, "Thank you, your a life saver!" The brunette quickly goes off to do something else.

"Looks like you've swapped with Tenten," Neji says, "Someone has to keep an eye on these two idiots," He motions to his Sensei and teammate.

Sakura giggles and takes the place next to Neji, "I'm fine with that, I was actually coming over to speak with you anyways."

Neji slightly blushes and looks away with a scowl, "And why is that?" He asks.

Sakura blushes, "Because I like you."

Neji looks over at her, the light blush a little bigger and a little darker than before.

Sakura smiles taking it as confirmation and wraps her arm around his.

Neji looks forward, trying to calm his blush.

"YOSH! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS STRONG IN THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS! MY OWN PUPIL NEJI AND THE PRETTY SAKURA HARUNO!" Guy suddenly yells, appearing behind them, startling the two Genin.

Rock Lee stood beside his Sensei, his hand clutched in a fist and tears streaming down his face, "I may have lost to you now rival but I will always compete for sweet Sakura's love!"

The loud statement from Guy gathered the attention from most of the people there and the Rookie Nine, Team Guy, and Satsuki decided to move and to stand atop the Hokage Monument.

Sasuke and Hinata sat beside each other, talking with Kiba and Shino who sat beside Hinata.

Naruto and Ino were talking loudly, Shikamaru and Choji sitting near them, Shikamaru watching the sky and Choji snacking on his food.

Sakura and Neji sat beside each other, talking with Tenten, while Gai and Lee stood behind them with their arms crossed looking at the sky.

Kurenai and Asuma sat next to each other off to the side, enjoying the moment they had with each other.

While Satsuki and Kakashi stood behind the group, watching over them, "You know what Kakashi, I think that whatever happens to them that they will be alright," Satsuki says quietly, "Whatever separates them will bring them closer together...I don't think anything could break the bonds between all these kids."

Kakashi smiles, "I agree with you Satsuki...even if tragedy strikes, they won't be taken down easily."

 ** _The End_**

 **AN: And _Nakayama_ is now complete. I think the ending is cute, and cheesy, but I like it, and this is where I should end it.**

 **A special thank you to fco ala, md11, Shad0wGh0st, AkiHime20, and warcatgames for favoriting and following my story, and I hope you all enjoyed it until it's very last chapter!**

 **I'll see y'all in my next story! Bye!**


End file.
